


The Start of Something Little {Andy Biersack DD/LG}

by Rebel557



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andy Biersack - Freeform, Andy Black - Freeform, Ashley Purdy - Freeform, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothes get ripped, Control, Daddy Kink, Dom - Freeform, Dominate, F/M, Fingering, Little, Naughty, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pacifiers, Psychological Drama, Spanking, Submissive, beg, daddy - Freeform, good girl, new, not really daddy issues, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel557/pseuds/Rebel557
Summary: "I need to speak with you once we're done here."Shit. Shit shit shit. He's not firing me, is he?No, he does quiet the oppisite.





	1. Chapter 1

_“You've been a bad girl, baby.” His voice purrs, trailing the thick leather crop along my side._  
“I know, daddy.” I moan, moaning again when he pops the thick leather against my hip.  
“Do you now?” He asks, pale lips smirking as I nod desperately, my body growing hit against the silver hand cuffs that keep me from jumping up and pulling him to me.  
“Yes! Yes daddy!” Begging never gets me anywhere, does it?  
“A little leather always gets you so worked up.” He chuckles, his deep voice filling the room easily before he's crawling on top of me, soft lips trailing from my chest up to my-  
“Rachel!” Snapping out of my day dream, I find my boss staring down at me, unapprovingly. The short and disappointed man shakes his head, balding as he ages some more. “Are you ever going to answer that damn phone? Jesus, I feel like I pay to listen to it ring every day.” He rambles on, scolding me as my co-workers glance over sympathetically. I bow my head as the phone rings again, quickly picking it up as he finally walks off.  
“Daylight records, Rachel speaking, how may I help you?” Speaking softly into the phone, my life fell back into a normal routine of answering phone calls of wanna-be-bands and booking them meetings as my boss kept glancing my way, making sure I was working. The man from my daydream, I don't know who he is, but I feel like his touch, it trails along my spine.  
The day was long, as it normally is. But as soon as five o'clock hit I was grabbing my jackets, throwing it over my blouse as I stood, quickly leaving this hellish job. Don't get me wrong, it pays well, enough for bills at least, but I'm bored. I'm lonely. I don't speak with my co-workers, and often find myself outcasted just like I had throughout high school and college. Honestly, if your an outcast as a teenager, good fucking luck growing out of it. I'm 25 now, and the only person I still call is my mom.  
At 25, I live alone in my small one bedroom apartment. Red wavy hair swarms and tries to escape the bun it's generally in, and my grey eyes aren't much to talk about. I'm taller than my mother, standing at 5’7. There's not much meat on my body, I make sure of that. I was always the fat girl throughout highschool, and before college, I starved myself till I was that shocking 99 pounds. I've gained some weight since then, but I often am told I look sick still, but that could always be loneliness. My last date was in high school, and it was my senior prom. The reason I had a date was because my gay friend wanted to go and dance with his boyfriend, but since we lived in a highly religious area, I snuck him in and sat by the punch bowl all night. Glamorous.  
I smile as my cat greets me as I walk in, her meows much kinder than my bosses rude words. Her sleek black body circles around my ankles as I set my bag down on a table, and shrug off my jacket.  
“I know sweetie, I'll get you some food.” I hum softly, lifting her up, hugging her tightly. She doesn't mind, rubbing her face along my jaw line, purring loudly. Her name is June, since, well, I adopted her in June. I found her in the blistering L.A heat, crying out as she had been attacked by some kids I assume. I brought her home, and the rest is history.  
Feeding her, I glance at the fridge, debating if I should eat before shaking my head. My boss was mad at me again today, don't deserve it. So walking into the bathroom, I strip as I put on some music, soft guitars playing as I step into the steamy shower, washing away the routine of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Oh baby girl, that feels good doesn't it? You love daddy's cock all up in your tight little hole huh?” The man growls, dominance filling his rumbles as he pulls on my hair, making me moan louder. “Answer me!” His hand smacks against my ass and I whimper before moaning louder._  
“Yes daddy!” I moan, my spine curling as he groans, fingers curling tighter in my hair.   
“Oh baby girl, I think I'm gonna come.” He groans, a small beep echoing in the background.   
“Oh daddy, please, please.” Begging as he thrusts harder, the beeping growing louder. And louder. Until he gives a finally loud groan and my bodie shakes with pleasure, his lips crashing against my ne- 

“Fuck!” Jumping up, my eyes widen as my clock hits 8:50. “Holy shit! Shit shit shit!” I'm going to be late! Jumping up, I don't have time to worry about my body as it shudders from the cold air nipping against my sweaty skin. Stripping my sleeping shirt off my body as I find a button up blouse. I'm supposed to be at work before 9, and, and I don't want him to fire me! I feel tears of fear prick my eyes as I pull on a skirt, hurrying to pull on flats and put my hair up at the same time. I don't have time to put on makeup to cover acne scars, biting my lip as I quickly pour a cup of cat food in June's bowl as I grab my keys and purse, hurrying out of my apartment building.   
I jump into my car, swearing as the engine won't start. It takes multiple attempts and kicks before it starts, and I pray to whatever God will listen I can speed through L.A traffic. But, with my luck, it's 8:57 as I speed down the streets, and red blue lights flash behind me. I swear violently as I pull over, parking and pressing my head against the top of my broken leather steering wheel. The leather so worn, it's going to fall off.  
I end up sitting in my car for nearly ten minutes, tapping the steering wheel as my phone ring violently. I'm too scared to answer it.  
“Mam, you do realise you were driving at 67 mph in a 45 zone?” The tall officer asks as I now, bowing my head.   
“I know, I-I know. Sir, I'm really late fo-” I try and explain but he just shakes his head, silencing me.   
“Licence and registration.” He cuts me off, and bowing my head and pull it out, handing it over. I take deep breaths as he returns to his car, finding myself shaking as my phone rings even more. I have to shut it off, tossing it in the passenger seat as I wait.   
I end up not making it to the tall office building until 9:37. Gulping, I jog up to the building, sprinting inside and upstairs to my office building, my whole body tensing as I run to my desk, sweat running down my forehead as my boss locks eyes at me. His arms are crossed, and I can tell, I will not be working for him after we're done talking.   
“Where the hell were you?!” His loud voice echoes throughout the whole floor, the whole floor going silent, even the coffee machine not making a sound.   
“I...I woke up late, and got a ticket for speeding.” I whimper quietly, feeling eyes bore into me.   
“And you didn't even fucking call? You could of fucking saved your job if you had!” He scolds loudly, making me feel smaller. I bow my head as tear pool my eyes.   
“I-I really need this job sir, please! I'll work late tonight! I'll work late for the rest of the month, no extra pay, please!” I beg, feeling the tears run down my cheeks as he glares.   
“I could care fucking less, I heard McDonald's let's their workers arrive late.” He spits, as I tense.   
“Jason, what's going on in here?” A deep voice easily echos in the office building, and I tense more, knowing even more eyes will see me being fired.   
“Just getting rid of whores that can't even answer a phone.” My boss, or well, old boss spits. I take a shaky breath, slowly stepping to my desk to collect my things.   
“Excuse me?” I can't focus in on their conversation anymore, placing a few picture frames and usb drives in my bag quickly, emptying a drawer of note books I've left here over the years. I keep my head down low not looking at anyone as autumn red strands of hair fall in my face, quickly finishing up putting stuff in my bag. Scurrying pass my body, I jerk violently feeling a hand on my shoulder, turning around sharply and seeing a tall man looking down at me.   
“May I speak with you?” His voice is low, deep, almost familiar.   
“I...I should get out of here.” I squeak quietly as he shakes his head.   
“No no, come with me.” He shakes his head, leading me to the hallway. I bite my lip, scared of what he has to say. “Your name is Rachel, correct?” He asks and I nod. “Well, Rachel, my name is Andy. I understand now that well, your in need of a job?” He asks as I bite my lip, having to nod again. “I work on the floor upstairs, my secretary just quit. It'd be extra pay, and a bit less work. And, your boss won't be a dick.” He smiles slightly, obviously trying to comfort me.   
“W-who's the boss?” I ask as he chuckles.   
“Me, sweetheart. I think you'd be better suited upstairs anyways.” He hums as I look down, biting my lip as I contemplate. “How about you make your decision over breakfast? I understand you woke up late?” He asks, tilting my head up. I have to shrug slightly, unsure if I even deserve the job. I know I don't deserve to eat breakfast, but do I deserve this kindness?   
“Come on, it's on me.” He smiles, more or less ordering it as he leads me downstairs, his hand never leaving my shoulder.   
“Andy, you don't have too, I should probably go, I need to go put in applications and the figure out rent for this month and get bil-” I start to ramble, finding myself cut off quickly.   
“Did you not hear me, or contemplate my offer?” He asks, his voice falling serious. “I need a new secretary, and Jason is a dick. You can start tomorrow.” He says, guiding me into the dinner next to the office.  
“You don't have to feel like you have to do this Andy, I'll, I'll be fine.” I try and assure, looking up at him as tears dry. He sighs, shaking his head, some how guiding me to sit in a booth across from him without me fully noticing till he sits across from me.   
“I don't have to do this, not at all. I have applications for a new secretary already on my desk, but I feel like you deserve the job. How long have you worked for him?” He injects as I bite my lip.   
“Few years.” I mummer as he nods.   
“I know how poorly he pays. You probably have to live off of your family still, or you have a part time job on top of this.” He says as I frown, not enjoying how he underestimates me.   
“For your information I live just fine on my own, I've only asked my mother for rent twice since I've moved out and I live quiet comfortably.” I inform him, disproving all of his statements as he chuckles.   
“My apologies. I just am saying, you'll find yourself much happier in my office.” He says as I sigh, a perky waiter coming by.   
“What can I get y'all?” Her southern tone makes me smile, memories of home filling in. Andy glances at me, nodding for me to order.   
“I'll have just a black coffee.” I say softly as the woman nods writing it down.   
“Get her scrambled eggs too.” Andy interjects as the woman just nods writing it down. I frown as he orders for himself, tempted to ask her to forget about my stuff. She walks off and he looks over at me.   
“I said we were coming here for breakfast.” He scolds softly as I sigh.   
“I'm not that hungry Andy, you've already done so much anyways.” I say leaning my head on my hands as he shakes his head.   
“Not yet. Just make sure your in my office by nine tomorrow.” He says as I pause, looking up at him.   
“Okay.” I say softly, finding myself unable to protest.   
“Good. Now, tell me about yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mr. Biersack, your files are on your desk.” Giving a flirty smile as we speak, he smirks softly.  
“And why aren't you over my desk yet?” _

I stand tensely in my kitchen, the fantasy dreams seem to plague me less and less as I grow older, but then grow more personal. Pouring tea in a small cup, I go over the day's events from yesterday.   
I, I ate for the first time in three days. He wouldn't let me leave until I had eaten, seeming to make even more conversation before we could think of new topics. I told him basics about me and he explained that he'd been working and building up his company for most of his life. After I forcefully ate, he walked me to my car, reminding me to be at the office by nine before heading back inside.   
I came home, and I cried. I cried for a couple different reasons. I cried because I lost a job I thought I did well in, I cried because I had burdened others with my mistakes, and I cried out of self pity. Such a stupid little thing.   
I stood in front of the mirror, smoothing my skirt out, foundation covering the bags under my eyes and mascara making my eyes look more open and alive. I was just stalling at this point, but I did honestly have my own reasons to. I was nervous, would I have to face Jason? Would this job be too much?   
Either way, I hesitated as I got in my car. I need to make a good impression today, make him not regret doing this. So, I made sure I got to work twenty minutes early, parking down the street before walking down the sidewalk. I felt like I was starting over, a drastic change over coming my life. I mean, technically I was, but I just didn't know how to handle it.   
Walking in, I breathed deeply as I hit a floor higher than I normally went on, the elevator bringing me and old co-workers up through the building. Walking in, I wasn't sure where exactly to go. I mean, this was all so new and I hadn't been told where to go, maybe I should go home…   
“Ah, good morning Ms. Rachel, how are you?” Andy seemed to almost be waiting, a smooth smile on his face as he strolled over.   
“G-good. Thank you sir, how are you?” I ask softly as he smiles a little wider, setting a hand on my shoulder again as he leads me through the floor.   
“I'm great, thank you. Now, your office is by mine, I already have some paperwork set out that I need filled out for a client and then I need you to set up a few meetings for me.” He instructs as he talks, opening a door.and leading me in. “I sent the meetings I need set up to your email, and left a copy of my week schedule on your desk so you can fit them in where you think is best. If you can get this done by noon i would appreciate it.” He rambles on. “Did you eat breakfast this morning?” He asks, pausing for a moment from work talk.   
“Um, yeah.” I nod awkwardly as he stares into my eyes.   
“More than just coffee?” He asks seriously and I nod slightly. Tea counts. “What did you have this morning then? I like to keep my employees healthy and in line.” He mentions as I blush, thinking of something quick.   
“A uh, smoothie thing.” I say, his gaze never leaving mine. His ice blue eyes show he's disappointed in my answer, and doesn't believe me. He steps closer, looking down at me.   
“Rule one. I don't like to be lied to, little girl.” His voice is low, possessive and it makes shudders run up my spine. “Rule two. You are going to take better care of yourself.” He murmurs before stepping back.   
“Your login on the computer should be the same, if not see Shane.” He says before walking out. I stare at his back as he walks away, unsure what exactly just happened, and also trying to figure out why I feel so flustered by it. 

Andy's pov. 

I hum as I walk away, satisfied knowing she's watching me. She's easy to bend it seems, her eyes transparent, even if she hasn't figured out yet she enjoys my company. I saw it yesterday, while her eyes were coated with tears. Now, if only she has the same amount of tears when she chokes on my cock, then we may be in luck.   
Nodding as I step in my office, I gave her easy things to start with, see how much she can handle. Soon ill bringing some fun into this meek office, little games to keep myself entertained as she hurries to finish work, but ultimately fails. The hope in her eyes could send me over the edge in just a blink.   
“Ash, when you go and pick up lunch, go ahead and order and extra sandwich, we will have company.” I say, looking over to my business partner. He rolls his eyes at me, sighing.   
“I thought it was your turn to get lunch Biersack?” He asks as I shrug.   
“Got things I wanna do.” I grin as he huffs, but doesn't argue much more.

Rachel's pov. 

“Done already Ms. Rachel?” Andy asks as I knock his door, handing over a revised version of his schedule.   
“Yes sir.” I say softly as he nods, looking over it.   
“Thank you.” He smiles softly. “Would you join me for lunch? It gets quite lonely here.” He says as I pause.   
“Don't...don't you have something else for me to do?” I ask softly as he smiles.   
“Hard worker hmm? But no, not yet. Right now I want you to come with me, and then we can find some more paperwork that needs to sorted through.” He says, more or less ordering it.  
Somehow, I find myself sitting at a break table with Andy, and another man named Ash, his business partner. They both sorta look alike, Andy has this short dark hair, crystal ice blue eyes and sharp pale cheek bones. Ash has longer hair and a much tanner complexion, he laughs a lot, easily chuckling at Andy's stupid jokes.   
I quietly listen to the two talk, picking at pieces of the sandwich, Andy seeming to keep a sharp eye on me.  
“What brought you to L.A Rachel?” Ash asks catching my attention from where a piece of lettuce was being torn.   
“Oh, well, teenage dreams you know? Always wanted to see the sun.” I say as Ash smiles.   
“So where are you from then?” He asks curiously.   
“Oklahoma.” I say softly as he chuckles. “Grew up on a farm in a small religious town.” I say as he nods.   
“I understand that. Livestock or crops?” He asks.  
“Bit of both. Grew wheat. Owned some horses and cattle.” I hum, smiling at the memories.   
“Livestock.” Ash says as I nod, sympathetically almost.   
“City boy here.” Andy says as we both seem to chuckle.   
“Weakling.” Ash teases as Andy rolls his eyes.   
“Still can kick your ass.” Andy grins.   
“Whatever. I will be in the office, got a Victoria coming by.” Ash winks to Andy who sighs, shaking his head.   
“Fine. Go.” He murmurs as Ash smiles, nodding a goodbye to me. Andy looks over, frowning seeing I've only had a few bites. He locks eyes with me, nodding at the plate and I shake my head.   
“Rule two.” Andy mummers quietly.   
“Look, I appreciate you buying me lunch, but you really don't have to. Now, is there any paperwork you need filled out at the moment?” I ask, a small shocked look falling over his face as he frowns.   
“Not at the moment Ms. Rachel, return to you office.” He says formally, standing up and walking off. I frown as he does so, looking down. What am I doing?


	4. Chapter 4

“Yes mama, I'm fine.” I sigh lowly into the phone, June crawling over my lap.   
“You sure honey? You didn't call for a few days.” She crooks as I sigh nodding.   
“I'm fine mama, just been busy.” Which, isn't a lie. In the week I've worked for Andy, he seems to be adding even more work by the day, and now I have to rush to get everything done in time. In scared I'm making mistakes, but as long as its done I can just hope its okay. He is still watching my eating a little too closely, but hasn't said much else about it, just small talk.   
“That's good honey, you gonna come down and see us soon?” She asks as I sigh.   
“I don't know when mama, soon.” I say, continuing to talk with her until I know it's far too late down there.   
“Mama, go to bed, i'll talk in the morning.” I say, glancing at the clock. Its midnight here, and it takes another half hour to get her off the phone. Sighing, I lay down in my bed, June crawling over me. Unfortunately, as she curls up and sleeps, I find myself staring at the calling.   
June had the grace of cat dreams and I had the grace of sweaty hot flashes and twisting and turning all night. I had to give up on my wish of sleep when the sun came up, and found myself tiredly leaning on the window frame, watching the sun slowly come up as I inhaled multiple cups of coffee.  
I did take advantage of my extra time, putting my hair in a much neater bun than normal. I even added extra makeup to my routine, a little blush to put a little life in my face and some lip stick. I pull on a nice pair of jeans and a button up, sighing softly as I look at my phone. I'm still early, still. I make a last cup of coffee, feeling my heart rate so nothing but speed up quickly, but am still exhausted as I walk to my car.   
It almost doesn't feel safe to drive, yet I do, refusing to make a bad image of myself. I don't need him to fire me, not now. So, driving carefully, I'm at the office early like I'm trying to usually be. I keep my head down as I pass old co-workers, walking to my office desk quickly.   
I manage to turn on my computer and get logged in before a few files are set on my desk. Looking up is Andy, his soft smile still on his face.   
“Good morning Rachel, how are you?” He asks gently, eyebrows scrunching up as he studies me.   
“I'm good, you?” I ask softly.   
“I'm fine. Did you sleep last night?” He asks and I shake my head. “Why?” He asks, seeming actually concerned.   
“Just didn't.” I shrug as he nods slightly, frowning.   
“Well, I need these files logged into the computer and then I need your company at a meeting you scheduled after lunch.” He says and I nod. “Thank you Rachel.” He says before walking off.   
Sighing, I start to quietly type in the contents of the files, my eyes dropping as I try to do this. My fingers seem to type slower and slower, and I find myself jumping up, pacing for a moment to wake up some. Once I sit down though, I find myself back just as tired. And then I don't remember what happened next. 

Andy's pov.

Its 11 when I walk into Rachel's office, pausing in the doorway seeing her asleep on her keyboard. I lean against the door way, finding myself watching her. She's peaceful, a arm innocently covering part of her head, over her ear mostly. Her mouth is open slightly, and she almost looks childish.   
Gently stepping over, I carefully rub her back. She hums softly in her throat, shifting a little over the keyboard keys.   
“Rachel.” I call her name softly as she mummers, and I can't help my smile. “Rachel, you need to wake up.” I call softly, and she suddenly jerks, her eyes as wide as a deer's as she rolls back in her chair, her chest pumping violently quick as she catches her breath.   
“Oh my god I'm so sorry! I did not me-” I cut her off by chuckling, shaking my head.   
“It's fine Rachel, I understand it happens.” I sooth as she looks at me, obviously terrified.   
“No no, I uh, i'll finish this, work a little later tonight.” She rambles as I sigh, shaking my head.   
“You won't do such a thing, you can finish this tomorrow. Right now I need you to join me at lunch so we can prepare for the meeting.” I say we she looks at me unsure  
“I can finish these for you through lun-” She tries to defend and I shake my head.   
“No, come on.” I say, nodding for her to come with me. She's hesitant as she stands up, and I nod softly for her to follow me.   
Through lunch she was obviously tense and upset, timidly picking at her salad as I talked about the purpose of the meeting and the deal we were trying to make. Silently though, I thought of ways I was going to offer her a more, personal deal. Possibly over dinner, or once the meeting was over with. She'd be perfect. I can see the innocents in her eyes. She's obedient as well, which is hard to find. The way she reacts to my voice has defiantly caught the attention of a part of me that wishes to dominate and control her. If I can get her on her knees I doubt I could ever contain myself, and I'm purring at just the thought of having her tied up and waiting for me.   
I shift in my set as I look at her, her grey eyes are breath taking. I can just hope that once she's mine, they brighten with lust just as easily as they do fear.

Rachel's PoV

Throughout the meeting, I forced myself awake. I sipped a steaming hot cup of black coffee, which was possibly why my leg was bouncing a million miles a minutes. I stayed attentive, typing up notes for the contract this band was trying to bargain for. Andy, he kept his focus on them, his voice sounding deeper and even firmer than the normal easytone he keeps in the office. From the corner of my eye I watched as he leaned back, adjusting his tight tie.   
“Rachel.” Pulling myself from my trance, I glance up from the laptop screen too meet his eyes. “Go get a white file from Lucy, and then stop by my office and pick up the white file on my desk.” He instructs and I nod, quickly getting up and finding Lucy's office, grabbing a file that'll change that band's life, and then I hesitantly step into Andy's office, seeing the file instantly. I'm curious, tempted to open and read through it, but I shouldn't keep them waiting. Taking a peek while I walk, it looks like another contract. I'm back in the meeting room before I can read deeper, handing them both over to Andy and sitting down.   
“Well, gentlemen, if I can have you sign and read through this, you will have a contract with Daylight records.” Andy says, barely reacting as the four boys in front of us smile and cheer quietly. I smile for them, their happiness radius as the read through the file, all nodding to each other excitedly. Andy leans over, his breath falling against my ear.   
“I need to speak with you as well once we're done here.” He says quietly, his voice no more than a rough whisper. Glancing at him as he sits up straight, I nod before looking down. Shit. Shit shit shit. He's not firing me, is he?


	5. Chapter 5

_“I need to speak with you as well once we're done here.”  
Shit. Shit shit shit. He's not firing me, is he? _

I smile a last time to the four boys as Andy shakes their hands, telling them he will have contact with them soon enough. I shake their hands before they walk out, the one with blonde hair winking at me as I just smile, a little flustered. Andy stands by the door, shutting it before looking at me. Biting my lip nervously, he seems calm, but of course he would be, I'm sure he's fired millions before.  
“Have a seat Rachel.” He says nodding to where I was sat before. Hesitantly, I sit, watching as he stands at the table, opening the file and sighing lowly, as if he's composing himself. He sits silently, turning in the office chair to face me, and I slowly do the same. It's silent for a moment before I'm breaking it, anxious words tumbling from my mouth.  
“Please don't fire me, I absolutely did not mean to fall asleep like that! I don't know what came over me and I am so so sorry, I will finish those fi-” He cuts off my anxious rambling with a shake of his head and a small laugh.  
“Oh Rachel, you're too pure.” He murmurs as I pause, tensing. “I'm not firing you, I'd never do it like this, especially over something so minor. Your human, it happens.” He says slowly. “I'm actually here to offer you a deal.” He says as I bite my lip.  
“A deal?” I ask quietly as he nods, taking a breath.  
“A deal. Now, if anything I say bothers you, or you are disgusted, or anything not positive, you have every right to walk out of the office and I will never mention it again. You can go home, get some space, and everything will go back to normal. Understand?” He asks, and I nod slowly. “Please, speak during this.” He says as I gulp.  
“I understand.” I say quietly as he smiles slowly.  
“Good.” He says, before pausing. He seems to be fighting with himself mentally, before taking a breath, looking down for a moment, then at the file to his side, before back at me. “To well, put this simply, I have taken an interest in you.” He starts off slowly. “Now, you're not with anyone right now are you?” He asks.  
“No.” I say quietly shaking my head.  
“Good. Well, as I was saying, I have taken an interest in you. I can only assume you've heard of BDSM?” He asks as I blush.  
“Uh, yeah...like that movie…?” I trail off, feeling like I'm more in a dream than reality. He chuckles for a moment, nodding.  
“Yes, sorta like that. Have you ever tried it?” He asks, almost too casually.  
“No, not really.” I say as he nods slightly.  
“That's okay. See, I like a type of BDSM, a not very traditional version, but still BDSM none of the less.” He starts off. “I like a more structured and involved type. Have you ever heard of DG/LG?” He asks, and now I'm confused.  
“No.” I say quietly as he sighs, nodding.  
“Remember, you can walk out at any time.” He reminds me as I bite my lip.  
“No, no go on.” I say as his lips tilt in a small smile.  
“Well, DD/LG stands for Daddy Dom and little girl. It's a type of Dom and sub relationship.” He explains slowly. He bites his lips at my silence, continuing slowly. “I'm interested in starting this type of relationship with you. We can start off slowly, or leap into it so you know what you're getting into fully.” He continues. It's silent for a moment, both of us at a loss of words.  
“So… You want me to act like a little kid?” I ask hesitantly.  
“Yes.” He nods, seeming to find himself on track again. “You'd rely on me, and there would be a rule system we'd both agree to. When you break a rule there'd be a punishment, such as a spanking, and then when you behave you'd get rewards like a new toy or pleasure.” He explains, and I find myself blushing. Oh. “Everything would be kept private, unless you'd like to gossip with a friend, but I find most subs don't talk about this lifestyle with other people.” He continues as I nod, processing it.  
“How would this work?” I ask quietly, and he seems to just chuckle.  
“How ever you'd like to darling.” He grins. “As I said, we can take this slow, like you come over for an hour or two, adjust to my place and slowly ease into it, or you can stay over this weekend, and I show you what life would be like if you agree to this.” He says as I nod. “Which would you like to try?” He asks. I bite my lip, thinking for a long moment, a very long moment.  
“I'd like to try this weekend.” I say as he nods, smiling.  
“Then, we need to go over rules. I have a standard set of rules, and we can adjust them as we see fit, alright?” He asks as I nod, watching him pull out a piece of paper, and he hands it over.  
**Rules for Little.**  
1\. The little will not lie to daddy.  
2\. The little must always call her Dom “Daddy.”  
3\. The little must always be respectful to her daddy.  
4\. The little must obey all demands her daddy has.  
5\. The little will communicate if she is uncomfortable or scared in any given situation.  
6\. The little will wear what her daddy gives for the day.  
7\. The little will refrain from swearing.  
8\. The little will not touch herself without permission.  
9\. The little will eat three meals a day and stay healthy.  
10\. The little won't talk to men her daddy disapproves of.  
11\. The little will go to bed by nine, and not rise till daddy says so.  
12\. The little will not drink or smoke unless given permission.  
13\. The little will tell daddy where she is at any given time.  
14\. The little won't talk down about herself or harm herself.  
15\. The little will respect that rules still apply in the office.  
16\. The little won't push daddy away, he is doing his job to take care of her. 

_____ _

I look up at Andy cautiously, biting my lip. There aren't that bad of rules, things I think I can do, yeah, I mean, it shouldn't be too bad.  
“Is there anything you don't agree with Rachel?” He asks after a moment.  
“No.” I say softly as he smiles.  
“Good, now, with rules comes punishments. You can tell me if any of this makes you uncomfortable.” He says sliding another piece of paper over.  
**Punishments.**  
**Minor punishments**  
Time out.  
Extra office work.  
Early bed time.  
Toy taken away.  
**Mild punishments**  
Light spanking.  
Mouth washed out.  
Ban on any pleasure.  
**Harsh punishments**  
Spanking with either paddle or belt.  
Orgasim denial.  
Repetitive edging.

I bite my lip again at the punishments, shifting uneasily. That's, rough. From my childhood I know how some of these work, but the more sexual ones are new.  
“Are you confused by anything?” He asks and I shake my head.  
“No, just processing.” I say as he smiles.  
“Now, would you like to see rewards? Promise they're more pleasant.” He says as I smile slightly amused and nod. He hands me a last paper, watching as my eyes glance over it.  
**Rewards.**  
_New toy._  
Later bedtime.  
Movie day.  
Dates to anywhere of choice.  
A night of pleasure.  
Day out with friends.  
Any type of sweet. 

I find myself nodding slightly, glancing at him. It doesn't sound too bad, really. What do I have to lose really? Maybe my job, but that's all I can think of.  
“Now, if you want I can come pick you up Saturday morning and we can spend the weekend together, and then I'll drop you off Sunday evening?” He suggests and I nod.  
“That, sounds good.” I agree softly as he smiles yet again.  
“Good. Let me see your phone, so I can get your number.” He says, and I slowly slide it over. I watch him type in the number, before nodding and sliding it back over. “Now, this weekend is just a test run. If you find yourself enjoying it and would like to continue, on Monday, we will both sign a contract, that'd basically be mutual agreements between the two of us.” He says as I nod.  
“Anything else?” I ask softly as he shakes his head.  
“No, you can return to your desk and finish up for the day. I will see you tomorrow.” He says standing up and collecting his things. Nodding, I shut the laptop and trail back to my office.  
Well. Damn. What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

I bit my lip as I packed a small weekend bag. The past two days had been, well, normal. Andy didn't mention anything about this weekend until it was the end of the day today and I was walking out. Of course, I blushed and nodded slightly, and quickly hurried to my car. I got my neighbour to agree to feed June while i was gone, and even payed her to.   
I wasn't sure what to really bring with me. I was blindly guessing at this point, especially since I had too much pride to text and ask. I had been reading up a little bit on what was going on, but I didn't really own childish clothes. I mean, I was 25, why would I wear bright pinks or things with cartoon characters? The only thing kid like I had was some band shirts from my teenage years that i just couldn't get rid of.   
Sighing, I chose a Black Sabbath shirt to sleep in with some tights, and then a pair of jean shorts and a simple grey shirt. There, good. I packed necessaries like my tooth brush and such.   
I found myself pacing in my room after I felt my bag was packed well enough. Do I really want to do this? I mean, he is attractive and it could be fun, but this is all so much at once. Maybe I should of picked just going over for an hour, but it's probably too late to change my mind without seeming like a bitch that can't make up her mind. That was the last thing I wanted right now.   
Sighing, I flopped on my small squeaky couch, pulling June on my lap as I flopped back. I stretched out, June crawling on my stomach and purring. I sighed, petting my hand over her head slowly, calming myself slowly.   
“What am I gonna do mama June?” I mummer as she meows. Laying there, I find myself slipping to sleep without realising it.

***

“Fucking hell.” Groaning as my phone continues to ring loudly, I sit up and pick it up, pausing seeing its Andy texting me to send him my address.   
_‘'Good morning Rachel, can't wait to see you today. Mind sending you address?’ -Andy_  
 _‘'Are you awake yet?” -Andy_  
 _“Or have you forgotten?” -Andy_  
 _“Text me when you wake up, I'd like to spend as much time as possible with you.”-Andy_  
I swear seeing its past 11, quickly sitting up.   
_“I'm so sorry, I just completely passed out. I live in the Lake Wood apartments.” -Rachel_  
I sigh, quickly getting up and getting dressed, and feed June as I pace.   
_“Its fine, I'm on my way.” -Andy._  
Sighing, I quickly pull myself together, brushing out wavy hair as well as I can before I brush my teeth, jittery as I get ready. I'm nervous, fidgeting around the apartment as I wait. I was in the middle of putting dishes away when I heard my phone ding, and I was quickly answering it.   
_“I'm parked out front.”-Andy_  
 _“Be down in a moment.” -Rachel_  
I take a deep breath, quickly grabbing my bag and my phone, hurrying down the stairs quickly. I pause behind a corner, having to assure myself this will be okay. I can only hope.   
Walking calmly, I find Andy leaning against a Black mustang, a cigarette between his lips and dark sunglasses blocking his gaze. I walk up slowly, and only know he sees me when a smile turns his lips, and he butts of his smoke.   
“There you are.” He hums once I walk over.   
“Yeah, I'm so sorry, I just passed out last night and forgot to set a alarm clock.” I say as he nods.   
“Its fine, you've needed the sleep anyways.” He says, dismissing my apology easily. He takes my bag from me, setting it in the back seat as he opens the passenger side door for me. Humming a thanks, I get in and buckle up quickly as he nods softly, shutting the door and walking over to the drivers side.   
“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” He asks as he starts driving. I shake my head as he nods, sighing slightly. “Well, I can cook something while you get settled.” He nods slightly.   
Its silent the rest of the ride, and I look out the window, humming softly with the radio. I'm a little shocked at how much of a drive it is, finding out his place is a bit past the office. I should've figured he lived near the office, he seems to spend to much of his time here.   
Parking, he glances my way for a moment, sending a soft and careful assuring smile, reaching over to brush his fingers over my thigh.   
“If anything makes you uncomfortable during this weekend, tell me. You don't have to directly, you can say Red, and we will pause, and figure out what we need to do.” He says and I nod softly. “Good. I'll try and hold back a bit on anything rough until you're comfortable, but I've been told I can be, as they say, forceful.” He says as I chuckle.   
“Okay.” I say softly as he smiles, nodding. I find myself following him, holding onto his hand as he leads the way into a tall apartment.   
It's quiet as we step in the elevator, his thumb gently running over my hand as we stand in the silence. The ding of the elevator actually startles me, and I just see his lips curl in a soft smirk before he's leading me down a hall. I'm not too surprised as he stops at the last door at the end on a long hall, unlocking the door to a very large apartment. Much larger than mine, that's for sure.   
“Go put your stuff up, first door on the right.” He instructs as I nod, quickly walking to do as told. Walking in the room, I bite my lip at the soft colours of the room. It's definitely, what I should of expected. The room is a gentle violet, and doesn't seem to hold much maturity. Setting my bag down, I take a few breaths to try and calm myself, my stomach flipping nervously. It'll be okay, worse that can happen is this doesn't work out.   
I spend another moment alone in the room before I'm carefully stepping down the hall, taking quiet steps before I find myself in the kitchen, Andy's back turned to me as the smell of eggs enters the apartment.   
I find myself watching for a long moment, the gentle sway as he hums softly, something I don't know, his shoulders are relaxed for once and his movements seem to be gentle and calm.   
He turns around to grab something, his eyebrow raising as he seems me, a gentle smirk resting on his lips.   
“Watching me, baby?” He chuckles as I shrug slightly, looking down as I realise that's creepy. “Sit, its almost ready.” He says nodding to a chair at the island. Biting my lip, I carefully sit, crossing my legs over tightly and rest my hands on my lap.   
Its quiet as I watch him slice an apple, finding interest in his long fingers as the hold the small knife. I can't find any words to speak to him with, my throat feeling closed as we rest in the silence.   
When he sets a plate in front of me, a soft smile being sent to me, almost as if he's trying to calm me.   
“Eat up, I want you awake today.” He says softly.   
“Thank you.” I say softly, confused as I almost see disappointment in his eyes. But he sits, and I awkwardly pick up my fork.   
“Your nervous.” He points out after a moment of awkward silence. “What's making you nervous?” He asks as I swallow the piece of egg I was chewing.   
“I'm not used to being around people outside the office.” I say softly as he nods.   
“I'm not going to hurt you. Its the opposite of what we're doing today. I just need you to trust me.” He says as I sigh. There's the word. Trust. Something I don't give out in chunks.   
“I know.” I say softly as he nods.   
“We can work on your trust during this weekend, but for any of this to work you need to try and trust me.” He says as I bite my lip and nod. “Once you eat we can talk some about today, find something to put you under.” He says as I nod, taking another bite of eggs. He smiles, reaching over to grab my hand, his thumb running over my knuckles manages to calm me down some.   
Once I've finished eating, Andy takes my plate despite my frown and protest that I can clean up. He glances back at me, putting the plate in the dishwasher before he says anything.   
“Little girl, I think you should let daddy choose if you clean or not.” He says as a blush falls on my face.   
“Okay.” I sigh softly as he looks over.   
“Okay, what?” He asks, seeming amused as he turns around and I haven't answered, besides looking at him confused. He takes just two steps to have me trapped against the counter, my breath hitching. “Who am I, little girl?” He asks, his breath hot against my ear as I shudder.   
“Andy?” His chuckle made my whole body feel like it was filled with electrostatic wires. His hand trapper around my neck, his thumb stroking along my jaw.   
“Try again.” He breathes, his heat radiating off on me.   
“Daddy?” I ask, my voice quieter. There's approval written on his face clearly, and I almost feel like I'm melting against him. “Okay, daddy.”


	7. Chapter 7

I shift a little closer, finding despite the fact Andy is one of the skinniest men I've ever seen, he's quite comfy to cuddle against.  
That's, what we ended up doing. He said he wanted me to relax a moment, or well, an hour. He put in some kids movie, and has me nuzzled against his side. I really like his fingers running through my hair, who would of thought it felt so nice?   
“You like that baby?” He smiles easily as I nudge into his hand. I nod, my eyes shutting for a second as he curls his hand in my hair again. “How sweet.” He coos gently, his lips pressing against my head. I set my head against his chest, eyes half open as I watch the movie, sighing softly every time his fingers stroke the right spot.   
By the time credits roll, I think I may be close to sleep, Andy humming softly.   
“You still awake baby?” He asks softly.   
“Yea.” I manage to mumble as he chuckles, his chest shaking under my head.   
“Uh huh, come on, let's get you down for a nap and then we can do something fun.” He hums easily as I sigh, but go to stand up. I'm quickly startled feeling myself picked up, a short scream passing my lips as my arms curl to me. He pauses right where he stands, eyes falling concerned seeing my shaky breath.   
“Rachel? Are you okay?” He asks softly, before I'm gently set on my own two feet, his eyes holding nothing but concern as he looks into mine. It takes a moment for everything to set in, before I'm shyly looking away. Jesus Christ. What a fuck up am I?   
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” I say quietly to him as his head tilts.   
“If anything, I scared you. Can you tell me what happened?” He asks, tilting my head up a little.   
“Just, got scared.” I say shyly, his face still worried.   
“Did I scare you? Or are you afraid of heights?” He asks seriously.   
“Just, don't like being held.” I say quietly as he bites his lips. He watches me for a moment, reading me.   
“You were dropped by someone, weren't you?” He asks and I nod slightly. “Who?”   
“It doesn't really matter Andy, they're not around anymore.” I say, not liking how Andy frowns deeply. He sits and is pulling me on his lap sighing a second, holding me to him.  
“Tell daddy who hurt you. I need to know.” He says looking down in my eyes. “This is about trust, remember? I need to know so I don't scare you.” He reminds me softly as I bite my lip. Sighing, I force my back to relax a little, leaning on him.   
“Uh, some football players thought it was fun to throw me in the trash can a couple times back in high school, then the average brother dropping me as a kid.” I try to say it as calmly as possible, like it's not a big deal. He doesn't seem to agree, his grip tightening as I'm held a bit closer.   
“Jesus.” He murmurs as I shrug.   
“It's not as bad as it sounds, I'm sure your siblings did similar.” I try and brush off as he rolls his eyes.   
“Only child. Just some cousins. But that's still, that's not okay.” He says as I just shrug yet again.   
“It's fine now, just, don't pick me up?” I ask as he sighs, but nods softly.   
“A little one still needs to go down for a nap.” He says softly, smiling softly as I nuzzle a bit against him. He seems to fall back into the roll easily, this time helping me stand up. He smiles softly, his hand gentle on my back as he leads me to his guest room, nudging me into bed.   
“There we go.” He smiles softly, pulling the blanket around me. “You get a few minutes and I'll come back to wake you.” He coos as I nod, settling into the bed.   
I didn't think I was tired, but once he left with the door open just a crack, I found myself asleep. 

 

Andy.

 

Smiling as I clean up a little, I'm glad she trusted me enough to tell me. It's the little things. I grab some graham crackers and decide to test out and see how she likes sippy cups. I just pour some juice in it and set it on the counter for her after I wake her.   
Glancing in her room, my lips twitch into an easy smile. I like her here. Much better than in my office. She always seems to stressed while working, so seeing this side of her, the peaceful and relaxed part, it's nice.   
Quietly, I step over, trying to be careful not to scare her, I gently pet my hand through her hair, smiling as she turns into it.   
“Baby, time to get up.” I coo softly, chuckling as she whines. “Uh huh, come on, up and at them.” I mummer, smiling wider as her eyes open. Sweet Jesus, how has no one claimed her yet? I hope she agrees to continue after the weekend, I could spend forever just watching her.   
“Tired daddy.” She mumbles trying to curl the blanket around her. Grinning, I gently move the blanket off of her, my fingers dancing softly down her sides as her eyes widen, squealing as she pushes me away.   
“Hey!” I laugh, pouncing on the bed, my hands returning to her sides as she rolls on her back, trying to grab my hands while she laughs. I laugh as well, she's purely adorable under me like this, as I straddle her small frame and tickle her   
“Daddy! Stop!” She laughs, trying to block me.   
“Oh? I don't think I can! I think my hands have a mind of their own!” I laugh with her as she squeals.   
“Daddy!” She just squeals making me chuckles. I do eventually stop as she pants for air, my hands gentle as they stroke down her side, biting my lip seeing most of her shirt is rolled up. God, she's so pale, and it's so fucking hot. The way her hips curve is making me very aware of the jeans growing tighter. Slowly, my hands pull her shirt up some, my hands cupping her chest, eyes quickly looking for fear or anything that says she doesn't want it. But, instead of that, she pushes into me.   
“You like that baby?” I purr as she nods quickly. Smirking softly, I press my lips to her neck as she squirms.   
“Andy!” She gasps quietly as I suck on her collar bone. I nip her sharply, making her whimper.   
“Wrong.” I say firmly as she nods, squirming. “Who am I?” I ask firmly.   
“Daddy!” She says as I nip her chest.   
“Good girl. You say red if I need to stop.” That's all I say as I pull her up a little, I unclasp her bra as her chest shakes in excitement. I kiss down from her collarbone to the center of her chest, going and sucking on her chest, nipping as I pull her shorts down. My hand runs up her thigh once her shorts are somewhere else in the room, and she whimpers as she squirms, far to happy once I stroke between her legs. I just smirk, rubbing her gently, feeling how wet she is through her panties.   
“You want me to touch you baby?” I purr, pushing her panties aside to slide a finger in her as she whimpers.   
“Yes! Please daddy!” She gasps as I chuckles against her neck. I pump my finger in and out of her, starting slow before another finger slides in and she whimpers.   
“What a good girl.” I purr, my other hand kneading her breast, pinching her nipple as she whimpers out. My thumb starts to press against her clit as I work my fingers deeper in her, chuckling as she gasps out. She squirms closer to me, her legs spreading as I continue.   
Soon, I feel her clench around my fingers, and I slow down as she whines.   
“Your about to cum baby?” I coo as she nods quickly. “Ask nicely then.” I purr as she whimpers as I completely stop.   
“Please! Please daddy! I need too!” She begs as I chuckle, starting to pulse my hand again.   
“Oh I guess you can this time.” I says quickly starting again, putting more pressure on her clit. She comes quickly, moaning and whimpering before cooling down, out of breath as I lick my hand clean, grinning at her sweetness.   
“What a good girl.” I coo, kissing her lips gently, smiling at how blushy she is. “Let's get up now, or daddy may just have to continue.” I smirk as she blushes, but slowly gets up.


	8. Chapter 8

“I like that.” Andy smiles fondly seeing what I was colouring in. His hand pets my hair back softly, humming lowly. “But, you may need to finish it tomorrow.” He says as I pout, looking up at him.  
“Why?” I ask quietly as he just smiles.  
“It's time to get ready for bed, Kay princess?” He says as I pout, looking at the clock. It's still early.  
“But it's still early.” I whine as Andy raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Rachel, do we whine to daddy?” He asks firmly, and I bite my lip, shaking my head slowly. “That's right. Now, how about you help me clean this up? Then we can go give you a bath.” He says as I pout, but do so, putting the crayons back in their box neatly, Andy bookmarking the page for me before it's set in a drawer.  
“Good girl.” He hums gently, helping me up on my feet. He goes serious for a short moment, bending slightly to look me more directly in the eyes. The small action makes me feel childish, but he is ridiculously tall. “If you get uncomfortable, I want you to say red, okay? I'll stop and step out instantly.” He says softly as I nod. He sends another gentle smile, standing fully and setting a hand on my back, a gesture he seems to enjoy since I vetoed being picked up. He guides me into the bathroom, and I shyly look down as he turns on the tap.  
“Arms up sweetheart.” Andys voice coos, and he's pulling my shirt over my head, hands far to gentle as I'm undressed. I'm oddly surprised when he can unclasp my bra with no trouble at all, and he just smirks at me when I look at him shocked.  
“Let's get you clean.” He hums, gently guiding me in the bath after pouring some bubbles in. It's, nice, and I find myself giggling as he pours some water over my shoulders. “Like it?” He asks and I nod. “Good girl.” He smiles warmly, kneeling easily beside the tub.  
His hands are super gentle as they tilt my head back, pouring water over my hair gently. It's almost like he's scared to hurt me, which is crazy. I'm not used to this treatment.  
“Close your eyes baby, daddy is gonna wash your hair.” He instructs as I easily obey, eyes shutting as he pours shampoo in his hand before long fingers work through wavy tangles. I almost moan at the gentle circles he rubs on my scalp, leaning into his hands as he chuckles. “Such a good girl for daddy, huh?” He hums, lathering my hair thoroughly.  
“Maybe.” I say softly peaking open an eye as he smiles. He leans down kissing my nose gently as I laugh, my face scrunching up surprised.  
“Silly girl.” He hums, before rinsing out the shampoo and repeating the process for conditioner. He lets it sit as he grabs a wash rag, gently starting to wash my body in the same smooth circles he hand used on my hair. He's good at this, too good. How long has he been doing stuff like this? I'll have to ask later, for the time being, I allow him to run his gentle hands over my body.  
“Alright, let's get you rinsed off.” He says after a few moments, humming gently as he pours water over me, getting rid of the bubbles.  
His hands stay on me as he helps me from the tub, guiding me up and onto the cool tile in the bathroom. His smile is kind and warm as he pulls a towel around me, humming easily as he dries me off.  
“Did you pack pjs?” He asks softly and I nod. “Let's go get them then.” He hums, guiding me into my room. I pick up my bag from the floor and pull out the black sabbath shirt and tights. I see him bite his lip from the corner of my eyes, and feel bad that I may of disappointed him.  
“I don't think a little girl should be wearing this, huh? Sit, I got something more age appropriate.” He says shaking his head at my shirt. I pout slightly as he goes, and returns a moment later with a cotton white shirt. “Here, this is a bit better.” He says softly, nodding for me to raise my arms as he slides the soft sleep shirt over my head.  
“Don't you look cute.” He smiles, helping me guide my tights on. I let him brush out my hair, sitting obediently, glancing at the shirt. He has supply's, how long has he been doing this?  
“Alright, it's almost nine, time to get in bed.” He nods as I pout slightly. “Nuh, none of that, come on now. You want daddy to cuddle with you?” He offers and I nod. “You wanna sleep in here or in daddy's room?” He asks and I bite my lip.  
“Here.” I say as he nods softly, guiding me in the bed with a short smile.  
He lays down beside me, pulling me into his arms with a gentle kiss on my head, tucking the blanket around us. He reaches to turn off the lamp, nothing but the window giving off a little light now.  
“Did you enjoy yourself today?” He asks softly as I nod.  
“Yeah.” I say softly, finding myself yawning.  
“Your doing good sweet girl, I'm proud of you.” He hums softly as I nuzzle a little closer. “Is there anything you want to do tomorrow?” He asks and I shrug slightly. “Maybe you can finish that picture.” He hums as I just nod slightly.  
“Daddy?” I ask quietly as he nods. “How long have you been doing this?” I ask gently, and I can hear him chuckle as his chest vibrates against me.  
“Long enough. I enjoy this.” He says as I sigh.  
“How...how many were there before me?” I ask timidly as he pauses.  
“A few. Four? And the occasional weekend fun.” He explains softly. “But, listen to me. That doesn't change anything. Your all completely different people, and they are the past. I'm beyond happy you decided to try this with me.” He says as I blush slightly at my awkward question. “I'm glad you asked though. Can I ask the same? Or at least you know, partners you've had?” He asks and I nod.  
“In total, two. Wasn't a big dater in high school or college.” I explain as he nods.  
“That's fine. Means I can claim more of you.” He laughs as I giggle slightly.  
“Go to sleep silly one, we can talk in the morning.” He hums as I nod, yawning more relaxed.  
“Night daddy.” I say softly.  
“Night baby.” He hums, letting me fall asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend continued and ended far too soon, and I found myself pouting as he drove me home Sunday night. He reached over to hold my hand as he drove, quietly humming with the radio.  
“So, did you enjoy yourself?” He asks.  
“Yeah.” I smile as he does so too.  
It was great, and I slowly adjusted. Although I'm still unsure how I feel about pacifiers or sippy cups, he seems happy when I did use them. And, sleeping curled up after him tucking me in was great. I actually felt relaxed, for once. And I didn't have too many issues with eating, he seemed beyond happy. I'm glad I made him smile.  
“So… If you want to continue this or change any of it, there will be a contract on your desk in the morning, you can edit it and sign it if you wish to continue. I want you to spend a little bit of time thinking about it, okay?” He says as he nears my apartment.  
“Okay.” I nod, easily accepting the agreement.  
“Good.” He smiles, pulling into a parking space. “I walk you up okay?” It's not really a question but I nod anyways, following him out. He hums easily as he takes my hand, and I lead him up the stair to the apartment. I keep watch on his eyes as he scans everything, his face a little unreadable. I just smile softly, assuring him as we reach my door.  
“This it?” He asks and I nod.  
“Yeah… Wanna come in for a drink or something?” I ask trying to be polite. He just smiles, chuckling softly.  
“No, I should let you get ready for bed, alright?” He asks and I nod softly. “I'll see you tomorrow.” He smiles, pressing his lips to my head before stepping away as I open my door. He didn't get far as I gasped, June jumping up into my arms.  
“Are you okay?” He asks quickly as June meows loudly, curling around me. Laughing, I nod, turning to show him.  
“June just missed me, we're okay.” I say, looking up from her black fur as he smiles.  
“Alright.” He chuckles, reaching over to pet her head. “Silly girls.” He hums. “I'll see you in the morning.” He dismisses himself again as I smile, waving bye before walking in the apartment, Mama June still held as she meows loudly.  
“I know Mama, I know.” I smile, walking in and setting her down. I check her food bowl seeing my neighbour must of fed her already, and seeing a note saying she did. Sighing, I tiredly walk to my room, collapsing in my bed once I reach it. Jesus, I'm tired. Without realising it, I fell asleep. 

***

I arrived to the office on time, as I always did. I spent the better part of the morning awake, contemplating everything. This, this was a little scary. But I got over it, walking into the office calmly.  
I said my good mornings before heading to my office, pausing seeing a stuffed bear and a yellow rose. The two sat on my desk on top of a black file. I walked to it cautiously, before smiling softly. They're obviously from Andy, a little post it note sitting neatly on them.  
_‘The choice is yours.’_  
Taking a breath, I sit, setting the two items aside. Opening the file, I reread the contract, not seeing any changes, or anything I object. But, I'm hesitant. Slowly, I grab a black pen, twisting it in my fingers, should I? I mean, I feel like the only thing I have to loose is this job. Which, when I think about it is a lot since that means I won't be able to make rent anymore or take care of June. Or even visit my mom.  
I find myself chewing my lip, unsure what to do. What if this doesn't work out? What if I mess this up? What if he gets tired of me? I feel myself stress, before the pen scribbles over the paper, signing my legal name over the dotted line.  
Well… Guess there's no going back now.  
I try to push it in the back of my mind, I'll deal with it later. Right now, I have a job to do, while I still have a job at least. Quickly I burrow into paper work left over from yesterday, filing and scheduling meetings for Andy. I try to level out all of his meetings, and not over whelm him, no, that's a guarantee a loss of this job.  
“Knock knock.” Andy smiles gently as he leans on the wall. I've spent the better part of the hour organising everything, and jump lightly as I look up. His eyes, they seem to always be watching me closely, like he's trying to read me.  
“Good morning.” I force a small smile as he tilts his head.  
“So, have you decided?” He asks gently, and I take a breath nodding.  
“Yeah.” I say softly.  
“Something is troubling you. Care to share?” He asks, well, more demands. It's an order in the shape of a question. I look down shyly, unsure what to truly say.  
“I just, you know, don't want to lose this job.” I mumble as he frowns. He tilts my head up to look at him as he moves closer, my mouth falling dry.  
“Rachel, I would never fire you over this. Did you sign the contract because your scared to be fired?” He asks seriously as my eyes widen.  
“No! No no no, I just, I just really don't want to lose this job.” I say quickly as he sighs. “Cause you know, I'm just trying to keep up with bills and then work here, and I don't want to upset you and make you fire me and this be awkward.” I ramble on as he frowns.  
“Answer me seriously right now.” He says firmly. “Did you sign the contract to continue this weekend, or to save you job?” He asks, his whole face firm.  
“To continue this weekend.” I say quietly as he nods.  
“Then, you will tell me what rule five is.” He says as I pause. Shit. I don't remember. “Don't remember do you? Here, let daddy remind you.” He says, opening the file to show the rules, pointing to it.  
**5\. The little will communicate if she is uncomfortable or scared in any given situation.**  
“What does that say.” His finger stays next to it.  
“The little will communicate if she is uncomfortable in any given situation…” I say quietly as he nods.  
“And what did you do?” He asks as I bite my lip.  
“Didn't tell you I was scared to loose my job.” I say quietly as he nods.  
“Good girl.” He hums gently. “Now, little one, your going to have your first punishment.” He says as my eyes widen. I watch as he reaches over and turns off my computer and closes the files on my desk.  
“What are you doing?” I ask quickly as he just hums.  
“You're going home.” He says as my eyes widen.  
“What!? No!” I panic before there's a finger over my lips.  
“Shush little one.” He says. “Do you have a spare key to your apartment?” He asks and I shake my head. “I want you to make one then, but later. You're going to go to my place then, and sit in time out. You can choose a corner in my living room, but I want your nose against it. I'll be by during lunch and you'll be getting a spanking with my hand. While your in time out, I want you to think about my rules, and start memorising them. You can take this with you, okay?” He lists off as I nod timidly. Holy fuck, what a way to make me feel small compared to him.  
“Tell me you understand.” He says firmly.  
“I understand daddy.” I say quietly as he nods.  
“If you're not where I told you to be, you'll get more than just a spanking.” He says as I nod, slowly getting up. He just grins, leaning down to kiss my head before he's handing me my purse and a spare key. “Now, go little one.” He says softly, a hand lightly taps my ass making me jump as I blush, but hurry from the office.  
I feel hot when I reach my car, taking a shaky breath before I head towards his place. I managed to memorise the way since it wasn't far from his office, a blush still on my cheeks as I head inside and into the elevator. Looking back down at the rules, I nibble on my lip as the elevator brings me up.  
I'm timid as I open his door, and upset I was sent home. Slowly, I open his door, sighing gently as I walk in. I'm a bit shaky, slowly setting my bag down before finding myself in the corner. I frown as I press my nose against the wall, my arms folding behind me quietly. And, well, I'm left standing there. It was still early in the work day when I left, and his lunch schedule is sometime unpredictable, I can only hope he chooses an early lunch today.  
Not like I could tell. My legs grew sore from standing there for so longs, and I'm jittery. It wouldn't hurt to sit down? Then just, go back when I hear him in the hall?  
Biting my lip, I turn to glance at the clock, my heart stopping hearing the door unlock and I quickly turn around. Jesus, has it been that long?  
Apparently it has, since I hear his keys be set down as he walks in. He's quiet as he walks around the apartment, and I quietly shits a little, nervous.  
“Good girl, you can follow directions.” I hear him hums, at least pleased with me. “Turn, come here.” He says. Slowly, I do so, seeing him already sitting. I slowly walk over as he pats his lap, and once I'm close enough he pulls me over his lap, the expensive material of his suit pants runs over my stomach when my shirt rises a little bit.  
“This is going to be lighter than I'd normally do, since you're still new to this, but, I am taking off your jeans, okay?” He says, and I nod quietly. “Good girl.” He hums, and I'm surprised how easily he can pull them off of me while I'm like this, and I hear them drop down to the ground after a moment. His hand sets on my ass for a moment, as I try to mentally prepare myself.  
“Now, Rachel, can you tell me why I'm doing this?” He asks, catching my off guard.  
“Cause I broke a rule.” I say quietly.  
“Which one?” His response is instant, and I gulp.  
“Rule five. I didn't tell you I was scared.” I squeak out quietly.  
“Good girl, you remembered. Did you do as told and think about why you were in trouble?” He asks and I nod slightly.  
“Yes daddy.” I say quietly, hoping that may make this even easier.  
“Then tell me how we are going to avoid doing this again?” He asks as I force a break.  
“I'm going to tell you when I don't like something, or am nervous.” I say quietly,as his hand gently squeezes my ass.  
“Good girl. My job is to _protect_ you, and I _can't_ when you won't _talk_ to me.” The first three hits fall, and I'm startled by his strength, yelping as he hits each cheek. “I want you _safe_ and _happy_. If you're _upset_ , you need to _tell me_. If you _don't_ then I may accidently _harm you_. This is a relationship of _trust_ , so _trust me_ and communicate to me if you're _worried_.” My lip is trembling, the strength behind his smacks is scarily heavy, and if this is light then I really am scared to be in trouble.  
“Few more baby, you're doing good.” He drops the harsh scolding tone for a moment, voice falling soft.  
But, it disappears as quick as it appeared, his hand falling down in heavy smacks against my thighs making me yell out, squirming at the burning pain. This man, he does not skip weights. Whimpering after the last smack rings out, I wipe my teary eyes before he can see.  
“All done, good girl.” His voice falls back gently as I scoped up, being pulled into a firm hug as I sniffle. He hums gently, gently sitting me on his lap, soft lips kissing my head. “You did so well, such a good girl.” He coos gently as I find myself looking down shyly. “Can you look at me baby?” He asks softly, and I slowly do so, seeing the gentle look on his face.  
“There's my pretty girl.” He smiles softly, kissing my lips softly. He's being almost overly gentle, cuddling me close as the few tears dry.  
“How about we go out for lunch? Anything you want to eat?” He asks softly, as I just shrug, still nuzzled to him. “Hmm, how about Chinese? There's a good little place down the street.” He suggests, and I shyly nod. “Good girl, let's get you cleaned up a little.” He hums, helping me stand.  
Getting dressed again, I blush as he comes back with a wet cloth, his hands are gentle as he cleans off my tears and washes away the mascara that dripped on my cheeks.  
“There we go, all better.” He smiles, kissing my head easily as he guides me out of his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

“Nuh!” Whining loudly in the pillow, I can hear Andys chuckle. It's deeper first thing in the morning, a little gravely as his hand rubs my back.   
“Yes baby, you need to get up.” He coos, and I whine more, shaking my head.   
“Don't wanna.” I whine, curling the blanket around me tightly. He just chuckles, and I can almost hear him shake his head at me.   
“If you're gonna act like that, then I guess we can try this, whiny girl.” He chuckles, and I hear him open a drawer. I slept in the guest room, since I just felt more comfortable here for the time being, it's still early in a relationship to share a bed. I stayed over after picking up some clothes and dropping my car off at my place, since Andy wanted to keep an eye on me, mentioning that sub drop may happen after his ‘light’ spanking. I'm still sore, so I call bs on light.   
I whine as I'm rolled over, pouting as my eyes find a messy haired Andy. He's shirtless, but at least wearing thin pj pants, which are oddly batman. Him shirtless also is giving me a chance to see tattoos I've only glimpsed at.   
“Now, you gonna get up? Or keep whining?” There's a soft smirk on his lips as he asks and I just pout more.   
“Don't wanna.” I mummer. He really can't blame me, he wakes up far too early, and that's saying something to me.   
“Alright then.” He says easily, before something soft is pressed against my lips. I slowly open my mouth as he sends a soft nod, and he slides something plastic in my mouth. I'm confused for a moment, as he smiles gently.   
“There we go baby.” He hums softly. “Whiny little girls get pacifiers, now let's get you up before I have to tickle you.” Oddly, that got me up quickly as he laughs loudly, pulling me into an easy hug, pressing lips against my head. “Oh god, you're too precious.” He murmurs, smiling fondly down at me. “Let's go see what we got for breakfast.” He hums, guiding me into the kitchen. What's even more odd about this morning, I'm not that upset at the pacifier. It feels nice, very soothing.   
I sit at the island while he glances in the kitchen. I tiredly kick my legs where I sit, calm for the time given, even if the sun isn't even up yet.   
“How about cereal? Nice and easy.” He smiles as I nod. I watch him pour me a bowl, happy for this time with him. It feels nice, almost a type of domestic I didn't think my life would be. He slides a bowl over to me before gently pulling the pacifier from my lips, smiling softly.   
“What you think about that?” He asks softly, and I shrug tiredly.   
“Like.” I mummer as he smiles a little wider.   
“Good, just know you don't have to whine to get it, you can ask nicely.” He teases as I blush looking down at my cereal as he chuckles loudly. “Your so sweet in the mornings, oh my.” He says as I blush more, taking a bite of my breakfast as I glance at the white plastic. It looks just like every other pacifier I've seen, just bigger.   
“Now, you have some work to catch up on at the office, but nothing too much, I made Ash take care of some of it.” He says as my eyes widen. Oh gosh, work, I almost forgot. “Don't worry baby, he understood.” He says as I pause.   
“Does, he know?” I ask quietly as he shakes his head.   
“No, I told him I sent you home cause you didn't feel well. He does know about this side of my life though, and if he makes any uncomfortable or rude comments tell me.” He advises as I nod. “Good girl. He may gently tease or suggest something, but don't worry too much about it.” He says as I nod.   
And, breakfast went smoothly, and I managed to convince him to allow me some coffee, since I was actually tired. He kept a close watch on me before he showered and I got dressed, pulling my hair in a much neater bun and applied some simple make up. We both managed to get ready in a good amount of time, Andy teasing he will bring the pacifier incase I start getting fussy. It made me blush furiously, and he just laughed and said he was joking.   
Sighing lowly, I grabbed my stuff and followed Andy downstairs. He said he'd drop me off at my place after work, and I already texted my neighbour Mary to feed June this morning. I have to go make Andy a spare key later anyways, and call my mom later as well. I'm sure he has something to tend to anyways, although a deep part of me wants to spend more time with him.   
Walking into the office, I felt shy as Andy walked beside me, holding my hand as he lead me in. He seemed to have little shame guiding me in, smiling at co workers in the elevator for one of the rare times he smiles here. I have noticed it is rare, but he seems relaxed holding my hand as we head up to our floor.   
“Go ahead and head to your office, I set some files in there yesterday.” He says as I nod, sending a soft smile before we part. I feel the blush on my cheeks as people stare and I head to my office, seeing the files easily, and the stuffed bear I left here yesterday. It's a good table setter, and I keep it at the edge of my desk as I start to sort things and turn on my computer.  
It isn't long till there's a knock, and I look up seeing Ash, Andys business partner. He has a soft smirk on his face as he walks in, eyes scanning my desk as he chuckles.   
“So, I take it you ‘feel better’.” He quotes as I blush.   
“Uh… Yeah.” I say shyly as he chuckles.   
“How sweet.” He coos as I look down. He steps a bit closer, a soft serious look falling on his face.   
“Did he take care of you?” He asks seriously, his voice falling hushed.   
“Um…. Yeah.” I say quietly as he nods.   
“Hey, I'm just looking out for you. If he ever does anything and you're scared to confront him, just find me okay? I'll knock some sense into him.” He says softly, making me giggle.  
“Okay.” I smile as he just grins.   
“It's no problem kid, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other.” He says as I nod.   
“Thank you.” I say as he nods easily.   
“Like I said, no problem. Andy is a great guy, just gets a little too dominate sometimes, and I can cool him off. He'll take care of you though.” He says as I nod, thankful for the assurance. “I'll leave you to continue working before Mr. Bossy come in.” He says as I giggle again.   
“See you.” I smiles as he nods, and walks out a moment later. I smile for a moment, before I open up files on my computer and start doing my job like I should.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *first sex scene, give tips on how to improve it*

I smile up at Andy, happily nuzzling into him. He decided to come over after I told him I made him a spare key, and since we were both bored. Putting something on the tv, I was pulled onto his lap easily, as he lounged back on my couch as if he'd been here forever. It was a nice moment, even June was being a good cat and was friendly. She lays on the other end of the couch, Andy commenting how calm she is compared to his skittish cat, Crow, which I met briefly.  
I was actually smiling, something I feel like I hadn't done in months. I was actually enjoying my time with him, I felt safe in his arms. Maybe it was his height or just the dominance that rolled off him and could silence a room with just one look. He was attractive, which was a huge plus.   
His eyes were on of the most beautiful blues I've ever seen, even painting of rolling waves couldn't compare. The arctic seemed to rest in his iris, but his smile was often warm enough to start a fire. His lips were a pale pink, but now of days often held a soft colour after he pinned mine down. They always fell in the same smirk that looked too natural on him, just his lips alone saying he won.   
Those features were almost the only thing that had colour on him, as he had a pale tone, almost ghostly. He could blend into my white walls without even trying, but it looked gorgeous on him. He sometimes had a hint of stubble on his face, but he kept himself well kept, always fresh from what I've noticed for my short time working for him. He did keep himself well groomed, his hair was short, and although I had my doubts black was his natural hair colour, I couldn't see any roots. It was always gelled back at work, but know that he was alone with me, it fell a little shaggy, but still neat enough that I was scared to run my fingers through it.   
His body was well toned, and although he always wore long sleeves, I could tell he was very low tone, especially in the times I got to pull his shirt off. The muscles were well worked, and covered in dark tattoos. He lets me glimpse at them, but the ones I see the most are the ones on his neck and hand. Although I don't know the story behind them, they are still beautiful, and I like staring at them.   
Which, is what I was doing now. My head was rested on his chest as he laid out on my couch and I laid on him. I couldn't really be bothered with the tv, it's something I really didn't use, but was a moving out gift from my family. Andys arms are tight around me, there little chance I'm going anywhere any time soon. But, I don't want to really leave, his body is warm and I'm happy where I am.   
But, I do squirm a little bit, restless for the moment. I hear Andy's breath hitch a little bit as I shift, looking up at him concerned, but instead of pain I see the start of lust forming behind his eyes. He glances at me, a small warning look falling on his face, but I smirk slightly, shifting that way again as a low purr rolls through his throat.  
“Little girl, do you know what you're doing to daddy?” He asks, his voice growling lowly. I shake my head innocently, my eyelashes batting softly.   
“I'm not doing anything daddy.” I smile sweetly as he smirks, and I jump slightly as both his hands grip my ass tightly. His fingers press into the flesh, and I can still feel his spanking from yesterday. It doesn't hurt, if anything I think this feels nice.   
“I think your lying to daddy.” He growls lowly, pulling my closer for a moment. “And liars need to be taught a lesson.” His voice falls in a husky purr, and before I can even blink he has us flipped over, my back against my couch as he hovers above me. I make a small noise in my throat, my hands trailing down his chest slowly as I can see him shudder in a strong need.   
“We're gonna try something new.” He murmurs, his hands grabbing my wrist, holding them in one as he sits back a little, legs straddling me so I know I'm not going anywhere. I can see his bulge straining against his pants, and it makes my heart skip a beat. He's defiantly large…   
I watch as he pulls his belt free with one hand as I squirm impatiently under him. It makes him smirk as he looks down at me, his belt leaving the last lope slowly. He leans back over me, his breath hot against my face as the black leather is wrapped around my wrists, Andy almost laying on my as he kisses my neck, one hand holding the belt and wrists above my head. Squirming, I don't see my wrists getting free. His free hand trails painfully slow down my chest, and I whimper needily as he sucks on my neck.   
“What's that baby girl? I can't understand you.” I can feel his smirk against my skin, his teeth scraping along my skin as I shudder.   
“I...I need you daddy.” I beg as he chuckles, his hand falling from my chest, grabbing my hip.   
“You do now?” He hums, his hand sliding in my pants. I whimper loudly, nodding quickly as he grins, his fingers pushing past my panties and playing with my now soaking core. “My, isn't someone excited.” He purrs, his voice rough against my ears I whimper a little louder. He removes his hand as I whine, impatient feeling him slide my pants down, taking them off as he sucks along my neck, a moan moving my lips as he finds the spot.   
“Like that baby?” He mummers in my ear as I nod quickly, his chuckle sending a jump of energy through my gut. I squirm my legs, wanting his touch again despretly, as my pants are somewhere else in the apartment.   
“How much do you like this shirt?” He asks, his hand not holding my wrist down feeling along my curve.   
“A little?” I'm confused, my eyebrows scrunching up confused. It's one of my lazier work shirts, and he nods slightly, before he's letting go of my wrists. I gasp loudly as I hear him rip it, looking up at him wide eyed, I feel my heart beat faster and he smirks softly. I move my arms some as he shakes his head, holding them back over my head.   
“Keep them up princess, let daddy see how beautiful you are.” He purrs, hands skilfully pulling my bra up, it ending up caught in the belt, but it just gives him more to hold me by. He rips the shirt the rest of the way off, purring lowly, hands grazing over my body as I moan lowly, shifting into him a bit more.   
“Daddy!” I whine as he just chuckles.   
“Is my little tease needy?” He asks as I nod quickly, pouting. I watch with begging eyes as he unbuttons his own shirt slowly, whimpering in an anxious need as he pulls it off.   
“Daddy! Please!” I beg as he smirks, his little infamous smirk, as I watch him pull a silver package from his wallet. My eyes widen slightly as I squirm, oh god, it is happening. Did he plan this? The glint in his eyes say yes, yes he did. My breath falls heavy as I watch him ever so slowly unbutton his pants, as he seems to enjoy watching me be overwhelmed in his tease. Although, his patience seems to be a bit thin, as he starts rushing to get the condom on, growling possessively as I move my arms, a heavy hand pushing them over my head.   
“Beg, little girl.” He growls lowly in my ear as I whimper. “Let daddy know that you want him.”   
“Daddy! Please! Please fuck me! I need you!” I whimper loudly as he purrs, his smirk taking over his face.   
“Only cause you asked so nicely.” He grins, before there's a very rough, and very deep thrust, a load moan passing my lips. Finally.   
“You like daddy rough? You want me to fuck you till you pass out? Don't you? You dirty little girl.” He growls, thrusting almost in time with him words. “You wanted daddy's cock so much, you got him all worked up and begged like a good little slut. Bet you planned this all day, huh?” He growls as I whimper, moaning lowly. There's a hand that pulls my hair back, and I gasp at the rush of pain through my skull, and the pleasure rocking my body.   
“You take daddy so well, don't you? Your so damn tight.” He growls, thrusting a little deeper as I gasp, squirming out.   
I whimper loudly as he pulls out quickly, having little chance to even blink as he flips me onto my stomach, my arms being pulled behind me with his belt and my bra as the binds, a sharp hand smacking my ass before he's thrusting back into me, and I moan louder.   
“You really like daddy roughing you up huh? You're so wet.” He growls as I nod.   
“Please! Daddy!” I beg for it, and I can hear his chuckle behind his groan.   
“You naughty little thing.” He just laughs at my beg, thrusting harder. My breaths are heavy, my breath hitting me back in the face as I pant against my couch. I try and press against him, so he can just go deeper, his thrusts completely shaking my body.   
I feel my body clench up, so worked up I can feel the build of my orgasim as Andy growls loudly, more animal than human for the moment. His hand smacks against my ass again as he thrusts, leaving behind a sting that has me moaning.   
“You will not come yet, understand me little girl? Not till daddy says.” He says as whimper, my body shaking as I find myself trying to hold off. I can actually feel tears line my eyes as he thrusts me harder, and I almost worry he's going to break the couch or I'm going to become part of the couch.   
“Daddy! Oh god!” I moan as a hand pulls my hair back, bringing me closer to him.   
“You wanna come dirty girl?” He asks, his voice husky.   
“Yes! Yes please!” I beg as he chuckles.   
“Beg for daddy.” He orders, his thrusts slowing.   
“Daddy! Please! Please let me come!” I beg as I can almost hear him smirk.   
“Then come babygirl.” His voice purrs as I groan, twisting a little in the couch as he thrusts deeper, and I can hear him groan as he grip tightens on me as he orgasim starts to pour through his boy.   
I moans loudly, my body clenching around him and forcing his orgasim out longer, pants into the couch as sweat rolls off my body, my body shaking as the waves of pleasure start to slow down.   
I press my face against the couch, whimpering quietly once it finally starts to end. I feel Andy remove himself, untying me after a moment I assume he took to clean off a little. He pulls me up as I groan tiredly, being pulled against his chest as he shushes me.   
“Shh, you did so well baby.” He hums quietly, carefully laying us down on my poor couch. I press against his chest as he grins softly, kissing my sweaty hair. “Is someone tired?” He coos playfully as I pout, nodding slightly.   
“Very.” I mummer as he chuckles.   
“Good.” He hums softly, rubbing my back as he holds me. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asks after a moment and I nod.   
“Yeah.” I mummer as he grins.   
“Good.” He just nods slightly, letting me lay on him as we cool down.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the office alone today, Andy having gone home late last night after we cuddled for a bit. It was a nice night, although my wrists are a bit red still and I'm sore. But, those are just reminders of our fun.   
Reaching my office, I tilt my head seeing a white bag innocently sitting on my desk. I move closer, finding a tag on it.  
 _‘Hope you aren't too tired today, meet me in my office before lunch.’ - Daddy_  
I blush softly, taking the note and folding it into my pants pocket. Looking in the bag, I smile softly seeing a shirt. It's a light pink business casual shirt, I can only assume to replace the one he tore last night. Not that I minded that much, I think I found him more impressive after it. It defiantly added a strong stance of dominance to our fun. I blush a little darker seeing a similar shade of pink on the bottom of the bag, a pair of lacy panties that seem to match the shirt well.   
I just smile bashfully, tucking the bag under my desk for the time being, sitting and starting up my laptop to start scheduling for him and get today all set. Of course, I find myself shifting in my seat, all too aware of everything that has happened.   
I don't mind, I'm happy. And that's what matters, right? Just being happy and content in life? Maybe that's life's purpose.   
I'm pulled from my philosophical ideas by a knock, and glancing up I see Ashley. He has a light grin on his face, and I smile gently at him.  
“Good morning.” I greet as Ashley nods, seeming tired, but happy. He usually is, I don't think I've seen him upset.   
“Good morning Rachel.” He hums, finding himself comfy sitting on top my desk. He has a knowing grin, and I just blush looking down.   
“He's not going to fast for you, is he?” He asks seriously, and I shake my head looking back up.   
“No, no everything's been great.” I smile lightly as Ashley nods, glancing at the papers on my desk.   
“He's in a good mood this morning, so I'm just going to assume you either having good blow job skills, good texting skills, or you two fucked last night.” He mentions quietly as I blush darker, swatting at him with a vanilla file. “Hey now, no need to hit, I'm sure your daddy wouldn't want to hear about that.” He teases lightly as I just smile quietly.   
“Shush Ashley, it was great.” I say softly as he just grins. His eyes look over my desk again before pausing seeing the bag.   
“Oh, what he get you? Something kinky?” He grins, and I swear my whole face in a blaze as I shake my head.   
“New work shirt.” I say softly as he just chuckles.   
“I see. I can assume either black or red.” He says as I shake my head.   
“Pink.” I correct as he raises an eyebrow.   
“Hmm. He usually likes his girls in black.” He just hums, shrugging. “Anyways, Andy I caught up in a meeting for most of the day, he told me to tell you that he will be in his office around lunch, he has the job to pick up food today.” Ashley says as I nod, sighing lightly. Oh well.   
“Thank you.” I say, glancing up at him. “Now, will you shoo, I have work to do.” I say to Ash who chuckles loudly.   
“Of course your highness. I'll have to come by one day while you're over, maybe have a little fun.” He winks as I just roll my eyes, giving him a light shove. (Yessssss!)  
“Shoo fly.” I point as he just grins, nodding as he goes.  
“You'd like it.” He calls over his shoulder as he leaves and I sigh,shaking my head at him as I start up the different programs on my computer.   
I start getting my work done, listening to some music as I file away and schedule. A couple bands call, and I inform them Andy isn't available, instead schedule meetings for them.  
That's, most of my day. I have some music on low in one of my ear buds, but that's about it. So when lunch came around, I hummed lowly with it, and my work passed quickly.   
“Rachel.” I look up, a happy grin falling on my face seeing Andy. He looks stressed, tired even, but sends a small smile. “Come to my office for lunch?” He asks and I nod, standing easily.   
“How are you?” I ask as I walk over to him. He sends a forced smile, sighing.   
“Exhausted. Higher ups are being absolutely assholes.” He sighs as we step in. He closes the door, pulling me into a tight hug. “How are you?” He mummers as I shrug slightly.   
“I'm fine.” I hum easily as he nods, keeping me held tightly to him.   
“I need a favor.” He mentions quietly in my ear.   
“What?” I ask easily.   
“You need to go to a meeting for me. It's a simple meeting, you just need to have the boys sign their contract and welcome them, we've already interviewed and we like them.” Andy requests as I nod slightly.   
“Sure.” I say easily as he sighs.   
“Thank you so much.” He kisses my head softly, before pulling away. “I brought sandwiches, eat with me before I have to go deal with more assholes?” He says as I smile slightly and nod.   
“Of course daddy.” I smile at him, happy his shoulders relax.   
I sit with him for a short lunch as he discusses briefly his day. He gets a call barely after ten minutes and groans, his head resting in his dark wood desk.  
“I have to go.” He grumbles as I smile softly, gently rubbing his shoulder.   
“It'll be okay.” I say softly as he sighs, nodding a little.   
“Yeah. I guess.” He sighs standing. “I'll drop by your place with dinner, alright?” He asks and I nod, smiling slightly as I kiss his cheek.   
“Have fun.” I smile, a slight tease on my lips as he sighs, leaving.   
Sighing, I finish my sandwich, shaking my head as I get up. I guess I should get ready for the meeting. I clean Andys office a little and grab the vanilla folder with this new bands contract, heading to my office to gather my things, glancing at the time on my folder. It's in twenty minutes, I better hurry to get there, since our meeting room is across the office.   
I just him lowly in my throat, getting my laptop and take it out in the hall. I grab some offer while I'm waiting, sighing as I walk into the meeting room, smiling lightly to Ash who sits already in there.   
“Taking Biersack's place?” He asks and I nod, setting my lap top down.   
“Yeah, meeting is giving him hell.” I mention as he sighs nodding.   
“I'd expect that. Contract?” He asks and I pass it over. I sit patiently as we wait for them, glancing at the file name and searching it up.   
“Has a background check been done?” I ask as Ashley chuckles and nods.   
“Yeah, we like these guys.” He says as I nod, slowly scrolling through Google. I find their twitters, and start glancing through, an uneasy feeling running through my gut. It just gets worse as the door opens, and three loud boys are lead in, all shaking Ashley's hand, and ignore me. I'm fine with that, their tweets, aren't the kindest.  
“So, you've made it this far, and I personally congratulate you…” Ashley goes off talking with them while I further my research, seeing they've had multiple failed record deals. Looking into more personal records, there multiple arrests for drugs and illegal possessions, shaking my head seeing their manipulative smirk as they talk with Ashley.   
“Alright, now if you would all sign he- Rachel!” Ashley gasps as I pull the stack of papers away, pointing out the door.   
“Get out.” My voice is firm, the three boy looking at me shocked.   
“Excuse me?” The obvious leader of the group asks.   
“I said get out.” I state firmly, Ashley watching me bewildered.   
“Miss. Johnson you have no right to be doing this, give that to me.” Ashley says firmly.   
“No, whoever did their pitiful background checks really fucked up. Multiple arrests, harassment, and just over all shitty behaviour. They need to get the hell out.” I snap as Ashley looks at me wide eyed.   
“Rachel, you aren't in charge here, hand over the contract.” Ashley orders as I roll my eyes at him, ripping the file in half.   
“No, they will ruin the company's image.” I state firmly as Ashley gasps.   
“Rachel. Go. I'm calling Andy.” Ashley says firmly, taking obvious control over me for the moment.   
“Fine. Fuck everything up.” Grabbing my laptop, I hurry out as Ashley calls Andy. Walking in my office, I'm very well pissed off, frowning as I sit in my office chair and open my laptop, shaking my head.   
I probably should've went home and turned off my phone, that would of been smart, because five minutes later I'm getting a phone call from Andy. Biting my lip, I don't answer it the first or second time, but by the third time of nonstop calling, I have to pick it up.   
“What the ever living hell have you done?!?” Andys voice thunders through the phone, and it makes me cower back into my chair. “Answer me!” After a short moment of silence, Andy voice is loud.   
“They...they weren't good for the company.” I whimper quietly as he growls.   
“I want you bent over my desk before I get there. You are in so much trouble.” He snaps, the phone hanging up a minute later. I whimper, shaky legs forcing me up so I can obey, shutting my laptop down and shakily step into his office, always clean and perfect. I'm shaking like a leaf as I do as instructed, a deep feeling in my stomach telling me he will be here soon.   
My elbows rest on the hardwood for barely ten minutes, my whole body jumping as the door slams open, and Andys heavy footsteps come in a second later as the door slams shut. I'm pulled up by my hair, my eyes looking up into a very, very angry Andy. His tie is loosened by his very deep and rough breaths and his hair looks like it's a mess.  
“What in your right mind where you thinking, little girl?” Andy snarls quietly as I cower back.   
“I was trying to...keep the company safe.” I say quietly as he glares.   
“You've done quite the opposite. You are not in charge here, understand me? Come here.” He growls, pulling me behind his desk, and sitting roughly. I'm pulled onto my knees and shoved under the desk, Andys pants being unbuckled swiftly and almost smacking me in the face with his erection. “Start sucking.” He orders, a hand in my hair shoving me quickly down his length. I gag, his hand roughly guiding me up and down as he basically fucks my face.  
He eases up a bit as I start doing the work on my own, his rock hard member being shoved down my throat as he leans back a little in his chair, groaning. I'm only at this a few moments when there's a knock on his door and he swears, a hand in my hair keeping me working quietly as someone comes in.   
“Yes Ashley?” Andys voice is rough, stressed as he greets the other who sighs, and I hear a chair creek.   
“Your girl was right.” He mummers as Andy tenses. “We did another background check, and there was a warrant out for the guitarist, for harassing a minor.” He explains as Andy sighs.   
“She still didn't have a right to handle it that way.” Andy says, and I can tell by his tone it's scolding me while I'm under his desk.   
“She didn't, but she made it a little easier on us.” Ashley says as I force Andy a little deeper down my throat, almost choking.   
“I'll be speaking with her about it. We're not repeating this.” Andy says, his hand tightening in my hair,   
“Good. That was too much for today, I'm getting coffee, want any?” Ashley offers.   
“No thank you.” Andy says, his breath hitching a little as my hand massages his balls.   
“Alright.” I hear Ashley leave, and am half tempted to say I told you so, but his hips jerk deeper in my mouth, making me gag. I recover quickly, working him as well as I can, and my hard work pays off with him coming down my throat within a few more moments.   
I'm pulled from under the desk, more gentle as I'm sat on his lap, being kissed on the lips gently before held to his chest quietly for a moment.   
“I'm still disappointed you did that. You are not in charge of decisions like that, understand me?” He asks seriously as I nod.  
“Yes daddy.” I say softly, my voice a little horse as I speak.  
“Good girl. Next time contact me first, I'll deal with it.” He says, sighing as he leans back in his chair, pulling me against his chest. “What am I going to do with you?” He mumbles as I shrug.   
“Be my daddy?” I say innocently as he just grins.   
“Always.”


	13. Chapter 13

* **BANG…….BANG BANG** * 

There was a loud scream and then a dead silence.

Sitting straight up in my bed as my ears ring, I cover my mouth to hold back my screams as I grab my phone and duck under the bed. Those, those were defiantly gun shots, I've heard enough in my lifetime. But, that was also defiantly my neighbor's apartment. The sweet little old lady that lived in that small apartment alone watches June when I'm out with Andy. I hear heavy footsteps stumble around her apartment, ones I know aren't hers. Quickly, I dial 911 with shaky hands, just as shaky breaths coming as I hurry to call.   
‘'9-1-1, what's your emergency?” The voice rings out in my silent apartment as the footsteps start to jog down the hall, and I find myself sobbing.   
“There were gun shots, in my neighbor's apartment, I live in Lake woods apartments.” I whimper out into the phone.   
“Is anyone in your apartment?” The voice asks as I hear typing.   
“No, no I'm alone. I'm under my bed.” I explain quickly as other neighbours stir.   
“Okay, we're sending police. Do you know if the shooter is in the apartment of your neighbour still?” The voice asks as I cower, knocks ringing on my door.   
“No...no I heard footsteps running down the hall.” I say quietly, to scared to move from my hidden position.   
“Is there anything else you heard?” The voice asks and I shake my head sniffling.   
“No.” I whimper. I hang up after a moment more of talking, the knocks ringing out on my door again.   
“Mam? Mam are you okay?” I'm relieved hearing it was one of my other neighbours, slowly shifting out from under the bed, taking shaky steps to the door. Peeking in the peek hole I see an almost familiar face, opening the door, careless that my face is streaked with tears and I'm in my pjs still, most of us are.   
“I'm fine…” I whimper quietly as he nods, setting a hand on my shoulder.   
“The police will be here soon, they want to talk with some of us, how about you grab a jacket and head down?” He asks and I nod shakily, glancing down and gasping at the bloody footprints. Covering my mouth, the man does the same before shaking his head. “Let's go now.” He says, quickly ushering me away, instead setting his jacket over my shoulders as tears drip. Oh Mary.   
The sky was black and cold as the only lights were the flashing lights of the police, and the shaky street light in front of the apartment. We were all silent as we sat along the curb of our apartment, the kind man that have me his jacket kept an eye on me, rubbing my back as I bowed my head, sniffling every now and then.   
“Rachel? Correct?” The old police officer asks me as the time reaches around six in the morning. He's balding, and his skin is almost darker than the night were stuck in.   
“Yes sir.” I say quietly.   
“Now, you live in apartment 105, right next to Marilyn, correct?” He asks and I nod. “What all did you hear?” He asks as I bite my lip.   
“Just, three gunshots and then a scream. I heard heavy footsteps run around the apartment before they went down the hall.” I explain as he nods, writing down what I said.   
“Did you see anything?” He asks and I shake my head. “Did you have any relations with Marilyn?” He asks and i nod, taking a breath.   
“She watches my cat when I spend a couple nights at my boyfriends.” I explain as he nods.   
“Where's your boyfriend?” He asks.   
“He lives on his own, twenty minutes from here.” I say as he nods.   
“Is it okay if we search your apartment? Make sure no bullets ran through the walls?” He asks and I nod.   
I'm eventually sent to go sit on my own as the rest of my neighbours get interviewed. I end up watching the sun rise, all of us still in a dead silence as we start to slowly glow orange. Eventually, we hear a soft squeak, and watch as a gurney rolls past with a blue body bag rested on top. All of us bow our heads as our neighbour, the sweet old lady is set in an ambulance, and taken away.   
Its almost eight when were allowed to go back inside, but I don't think I can do it. Not yet. Finally gaining some sort of sense, I find Andy's contact, hitting call. It only rings twice before he picks up, probably already up and drinking coffee.   
“Good morning baby girl, sleep well?” His deep voice coos, and I find tension swell in my chest.   
“No.” i mummer quietly.   
“No? What happened?” He asks softly, obvious concern lacing his tone.   
“My neighbour… she's… she was shot.” I finally mummer, and I hear his gasp and something break.   
“Oh my god, oh sweetheart, ill be right there, I promise baby girl.” I hear his rushed tone, as he stays on the phone. “Were you hurt at all? Did anything happen?” He asks as I hear the clank of keys.   
“I'm okay… they aren't saying much besides she was shot.” I say quietly.   
“When did this happen? Why didn't you call earlier?” He asks quickly.   
“Middle of the night. Didn't want to wake you.” I mumble as he sighs.   
“Baby, this was serious. I should of been there to know you were safe. What if you actually got hurt?” He asks as I sniffle, dread pooling in my gut.   
“I'm sorry daddy, I...I didn't mean for this!” I start to sob as he sighs, a gentle shushing noise moving through the phone.   
“I know baby, I know. None of this was your fault okay? Just sometimes there are some bad people in the world, and unfortunately they do bad things that make life bad for the rest of us.” He soothes softly. “Everything is going to be okay, daddy is going to be there soon, you can come and spend the day at my place, promise. We can watch a movie, cuddle, anything you think you need to do.” He says softly, assuring me.   
“Okay daddy.” I mummer as he hums.   
“Good girl, good good girl. Where are you right now?” He asks, his tone still gentle.   
“Out front. They said we can go back inside, but...scared.” I mummer.   
“I know baby, I would be too. You wait for me there okay? If you want we can go in and get June, I bet June would have fun with Crow today, and getting to cuddle with us, what do you think?” He asks, rambling slightly.   
“Okay.” I say softly.   
“Yeah? Maybe we can all curl up together, take a nap later.” He coos softly as I nod. “We're not going in the office today, you need the day off. We can catch up on stuff later, right now I think you should start thinking of movies we can watch? Maybe Brave? Or Up?” He suggests softly as I see his black mustang pull up. I hear him hang up after wards and I watch as he barely even parks the car before coming up and pulling me in a tight hug. When he hugs me, I break all over again, sobbing into his hoodie as he shushes me.   
“Shh baby, Shh. You're okay, daddy is right here.” He coos softly as I whimper.   
He holds me in the parking lot for a while, gently shushing me as I cowered into him. I was still wearing my neighbours jacket, but despite how possessive Andy can be, I don't think he cared too much right now.   
“You wanna come in with me? Or do you think June will come with me?” He asks softly as I wipe my face.   
“I'll come…” I whisper as he nods softly, keeping me wrapped under his arm as he walks up the creaky steps of my apartment. My eyes clench as we come up the hall, the smell of bleach over powering.   
“Shh, shh.” He murmurs softly, opening my door. June was quick at our feet, and I was kneeling and pulling her to my chest and he shut the door. “Oh baby.” He sighs, fingers curling through my hair as he bends down. “Where's June's carry case?” He asks softly.   
“Closet.” I mummer as he nods, stepping away for a moment to grab it. June was all purrs as she nudged her head under my chin, soothing me.   
“How about we pack an overnight bag? I don't think I want you staying here tonight.” He suggests as I nod, sighing as I pressed my lips to June's head.  
“Come on mama June, be good.” I mummer as Daddy smiles softly, and I set June in her carry case.   
“Good girl, very good girl.” He assures softly, helping me stand up. “Lets go get you some clothes baby.” He says softly, leading me to my room. Grabbing an old back pack, he finds some clothes, folding them much better than I could at this point. He smiles softly helping pack my personal items and hands me my stuffie.   
“There we go, everything my princess needs.” He hums softly, pulling my bag over his shoulder while I get June. It's quiet between us, and the silence carry through the whole apartment. I pause before we leave, standing in front of my neighbours door.   
“Baby?” Daddy asks slowly.   
“I should return his jacket.” I mummer as Andy nods smiling softly.   
“Smart girl.” He coos softly as I knock on the door, the man answering instantly.   
“You okay hun?” He asks and I nod, shrugging his jacket off.   
“Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket.” I say softly as he smiles softly.   
“No problem hun, least I could do.” He says as I hand it over. “Be safe you two.” He nods to daddy who nods.   
Following Andy out to his car, I just had to focus on breathing. I felt, vulnerable. It was easy to say I was shaken, beyond shaken. If it weren't for daddy constantly either holding my hand or stroking my hair back, I'd be much worse off. It was silent in the car, I was too exhausted to really talk, and he seemed to understand. He kept a hold of my hand though, humming softly.   
Pulling up to his apartment I sighed, it felt nice to be somewhere safe. I knew I was safe with him, oddly. I didn't usually feel this way.   
“You think of a movie you wanna watch?” He asks as we walk in, and I shrug softly. I wasn't sure, truly. I didn't really care either. “Well let's get June settled then we can find something.” He hums softly opening the door. Stepping in, I set June's case on the ground, carefully opening it before she jumped out, curious eyes looking around. She distracted me as daddy grabbed blankets.   
“I take it you haven't eaten?” He asks setting a hand on my back. I shake my head as he sighs. “Would you rather watch the movie for a bit?” He asks and I nod. “Well, come help daddy find a movie.” He soothes softly, kissing my head as I lean on him.   
He manages to get me settled on the couch, putting tangled in. I honestly, just didn't care. I couldn't, not really. He came back, sitting and shifting me on his lap, before laying out and wrapping us in a blanket.   
“Baby?” He asks softly, fingers stroking in my hair. I just managed to hum as he sighs. “Are you okay?” He asks as I shake my head. “I know baby.” He murmurs, curling me closer. I shut my eyes, quiet for a moment, before sighing.   
“I want to go home.” I whisper, cracking open an eye to see him tilt his head.   
“Baby, that can't be saf-” I cut him off by shaking my head.   
“I mean, home home. I wanna see my mom.” I say as he ohs.   
“Where's your mom live?” He asks as I sigh.   
“Oklahoma.” I mummer as he nods. It's quiet for a moment before he hums.   
“We should go. It'd be good for you.” He says as I tilt my head. “What? I wanna come too, I don't know much about your family.” He says as I sigh.   
“I dunno.” I mummer, pulling a hand through my hair, before burying my head in his chest. “I don't know what I want at this point.” I sigh as he nods.   
“I know love. How about you get some sleep? We can talk about seeing your mom later.” He says as I sigh, but do curl up, and somehow manage to fall asleep after the hell of a night I had.


	14. Chapter 14

I tap my foot anxiously as Andy taps his fingers on the steering wheel, the music blasting loudly as we pass countless fields.   
So, we did decide to visit my family, since I became plagued with nightmares and my mom heard on the news about what happened. It was a long phone call with a lot of tears, Andy holding me the whole time as I agreed to come down for a week. I haven't slept in the two days till we decided to drive down, and the the countless hours we've spent in his tiny car. Any time I'd start to close my eyes I'd hear a scream, making me jump awake and scarring Andy. I know he's worried, he's held my hand through the hot ass desert because he knows I'm scared to sleep, even when there's nothing to see. He sends glances at me every now and then, watching me closely, any sign of distress.  
We've had a couple little moments, him gently nudging a pacifier in my mouth during one of my little freak outs, which did calm me down as he praised me. There's even been the fun ones, where I'd give him doe eyes and ask to buy a small packet of candy. He'd just smile, and nod softly, saying ‘of course, you've been such a good girl.’ Even the slightly naughty one when I decided to take off my tank top while we drove through the desert, and became very aware of how much Andy stared during that, and the teasing that continued for miles.  
But, as we drove through my quiet town, I found myself holding my breath, anxious as I gave directions that I still remembered. The dirt roads probably weren't the best for his car, but I'll probably sneak off to wash it soon. But, I have later to think about that, finding us driving down the long road leading to my family's ranch.   
My eyes stayed glued outside as we passed the rolling fields, and my whole body jerked up seeing a black form in one of the fields as a house appeared.   
“Oh my god.” I mumble as Andy notices.   
“Are you okay? What's wrong?” He asks quickly, grabbing my hand. I nod, biting back a tearful smile.   
“Yeah, yeah I'm great.” I say quietly as he looks at me in concern. He parks, and goes to asks me what's wrong again, but I'm quick jumping out of the car, dashing past dying grass and jumping through the fence.   
“Rudy!” Calling into the field, my smile hurts my face as the black horse's head jerks up, and he takes long steps to me. I'm almost sobbing by the time my arms wrap around his neck, my face buried in his mane as he whines, stomping. “Oh Rudy baby, I thought you were gone!” I sob as he continues to whine, his head almost wrapping around me.   
“Rachel!” I hear Andy call for me, but I don't turn yet. Rudy was the horse I rode most of my teenage years, and even won a scholarship on. I hear our other horse Max walk over and him nudge my side as I laugh, beyond happy to see him. I thought my mom sold Rudy, she said she was going to have to.   
Looking back at the house, I see my mom talking with Andy who doesn't seem the happiest with my choices, but calms as she explains something. Smiling, I kiss Rudys nose, and scratch Max's ear.   
“I'll be back guys, you'll have to meet Andy.” I smile softly, before I'm walking back to the front porch, Rudy following me like he always did. Climbing through the fence, I send a sheepish smile to Andy, who sighs but relaxes seeing I'm happy.   
“Mama, I thought you sold Rudy?” I sniffle as I hug her and she chuckles.   
“Tried, but I just couldn't honey. Every time I saw him, he reminded me of you, and even if you're still grown up, I miss having you around.” She says as she holds me to her.   
“Are you okay?” She asks quietly after pulling away, her hands still on my arms. I look down, remembering why I'm here.   
“I will be.” I promise as she frowns, her eyes drawing to my figure.   
“You look like you need a good meal and some sleep. Why don't you come inside you two? The trip had to of been hell.” She says as Andy smiles softly, wrapping an arm over my shoulder.   
“It wasn't too bad.” He admits softly, but doesn't protest. We do need sleep, beyond need at this point.   
“I left your room as you did.” She teases gently once were inside with our suitcases, and I blush.   
“I told you to throw all that stuff out.” I frown as she shrugs.   
“Like I said, I needed a reminder of you, miss move to California.” She teases as I just blush more, Andy taking joy in my embarrassment.   
“Can't be that bad hun, I'm sure mine is still the same.” He chuckles as just blush more.   
“I guess.” I mummer. “Brad or Katie around?” I ask my mom as she nods.   
“You know Brad is taking over the ranch, he still lives with me, and Katie is right down the road, she's coming by with her young ones for dinner.” She says as I nod, sighing.   
“Okay.” I mummer, before dreadfully walking to my old room.   
“Your moms nice.” Andy mentions as I smile slightly.   
“She is.” I nod, taking a breath.   
“You never told me you rode horses, or even did it for scholarships. It wasn't even on your resume.” He says as I open the door and turn on the light.   
“Yeah, I don't talk about it much.” I say shyly, setting my suitcase on the white bedsheets, Andys eyes glancing around my room.   
“You danced?” He asks softly, seeing the dance shoes scattered and old dance stuff.   
“Yeah.” I nod shamefully. “Yeah, I was the weird kid. Danced at school, rode horses in our county rodeo.” I say as his eyes widen.   
“That's awesome! I had a band.” He mentions, looking at my old dance pictures as I sit on my bed.   
“Did you?” I ask as he smiles.   
“Yeah, I'll have to show you pictures one day.” He smiles, before turning and hugging me. It's quiet for a long moment as I'm held to him.  
“Don't scare me anymore, please baby. I'm worried about you.” He says softly as I nod.   
“I know.” I say quietly, holding onto him tightly. “I'm sorry daddy.” I say softly as he shushes me.   
“It's okay, I just want to take care of you.” He coos softly as I nod.   
“I'm scared.” I mummer as he nods.   
“I know baby. If you want, after this trip we can go see a therapist.” He says softly as I tense.   
“I'll be fine after this week, promise.” I say quietly as he looks at me, concern falling on his face.   
“Are you sure? There's no shame in therapy.” He says softly as I nod.   
“I'll be okay daddy.” I say quietly as he nods softly.   
“Okay baby.” He says softly. “How about we lay down for a few? Then I wanna meet the horse that won you a scholarship.” He smiles, seeming proud of that statement. I giggle softly, nodding as we collapse on the bed. 

I didn't get sleep, but Andy was out like a light. And, after an uncomfortable hour of cuddling, I slowly detached from him, and found my mom making dinner in the kitchen.   
“Hey.” I say softly as she jumps.   
“Hey Hun.” She smiles softly. “Wanna peel potatoes?” She asks and I nod, quickly falling back in old routine. It's quiet for a moment before she speaks.   
“You haven't slept.” She mentions as she cuts tonight's meat.   
“Yeah.” I nod quietly as she sighs.   
“Are you having nightmares?” She asks and I nod quietly.   
“Any time I'm close to sleeping, I just jerk awake.” I admit as she sighs.   
“And I take it you haven't taken those sleeping pills?” She more says than anything.   
“Yeah.” I nod shamefully. “I just, don't want to go through a nightmare. Mama, it was so scary.” I say as she just sighs.   
“You know you can't function like this, you already have such dark circles, and look terrible.” She says as I sigh.   
“I just...maybe spending time with Rudy will help.” I suggest softly as her lips twitch with a smile.   
“His saddle is in the shed.” She mentions as I perk up. “This conversation isn't over, but shoo. I want you to sleep tonight.” She says as I smile widely.   
“Thank you!” I grin, and am hurrying to pull on riding boots, finding my riding pants innocently laying on my dresser. Getting dressed quietly as I don't wake Andy, I sneak out to my baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Andys PoV.

I'm startled when I don't feel Rachel next to me, jumping awake quickly.   
“Shit.” I mutter, looking for a note or anything. I frown, not liking this as I quickly stand up, walking out of her room, finding her mom in the kitchen.   
“Mrs. Johnson?” I ask cautiously as I walk in.   
“Hey, get some sleep?” She asks and I nod, slowly looking around the kitchen. I see where Rachel gets her style from, to say the least.   
“Yeah, hey, do you know where Rachel is?” I ask as she smiles, looking over at me.   
“She went for a ride, poor girl was almost shaking with the need to ride again.” She smiles happily, as I relax a little, taking a seat and watch her cook.  
“She seems to love that horse.” I smile, seeing a picture hanging of her with him.   
“Yeah, she really loves animals. She sends me pictures of her cats on the holidays.” Mrs. Johnson chuckles as I smile.   
“She ever consider being a vet?” I ask as she shrugs.   
“I think she did as a little kid.” She hums as I nod. “She was always more of an outcast as a kid, middle kid syndrome or whatever those doctors call it.” She chuckles as I smile.   
“Was she now?” I ask, curious about her past. The more I think about it, I really don't know too much about her. Sure, I know recent events and everything on her resume, but nothing from her childhood. She never told me she rode.   
“Oh yeah, girl was always so quiet. The only way I could tell if she was inside is I'd have to look outside, see if she was with that horse.” She chuckles. “Always been independent, never really let me baby her as a kid.” I have to chuckle at that, grinning. Makes me glad I brought her into my life, seems she didn't really get everything she needed as a kid.   
“She's a great worker, always working hard.” I smile softly as Mrs. Johnson gets a proud look on her face.   
“Good. I was worried she'd get all caught up in drugs or drinking moving out to California, at least she's making something of herself.” She hums as a door opens loudly, and I can hear little kids. “Unlike that one.” She mummers shaking her head.   
A bright bottle blonde steps in the kitchen a moment later, a toddler on her hip and a young one running along side her.   
“Where's Frank?” Mrs. Johnson asks, barely giving a second glance as the young woman looks me up and down.   
“He'll be inside in a moment, he forgot to bring the potato salad.” She says, her eyes never leaving me. “Who's this?” She asks as I force a smile, offering my hand to shake.   
“Andy.” I greet shortly as she shakes my hand hesitantly, her eyes landing on my tattoos. Oh come on, seriously? I'd expect their mom to be all upset about that, not someone my age.  
“Katie.” She says as I nod slightly. “I take it your Rachel's man?” She asks and I nod again. “She always liked the odd ones.” She says, and, I'm not sure if I should be offended by how she said it. “Where is Rachel?” She asks curiously looking around, the kid that walked in with her disappearing.   
“Out with Rudy.” Mrs. Johnson answers shortly. Katie rolls her eyes, sitting at a bar stool and keeping the toddler on her lap, his eyes also staring me down. Jesus. Where is she?   
“I don't get why you keep that horse around. He bucks off everyone but her.” She complains as Mrs. Johnson roll her eyes.   
“Well maybe if you were nicer to him and didn't whip him he'd be a lot nicer, don't cha think?” Mrs. Johnson snaps and I tense slightly. This is awkward to be apart of, and I am almost relieved seeing another man walking in, assumingly Frank as he comes and set a container on the counter.   
“Well, hey there stranger, how are you? I'm Frank.” The man greets much more friendly as I smile, shaking his hand.   
“I'm fine, my name's Andy.” I greet as he grins.   
“Ah, city boy huh?” He chuckles as I shrug.   
“How can you tell?” I chuckle, liking him a lot more than the woman.   
“You just seem a bit out of place, that's all partner. How about you and me have a beer while we wait on the ladies?” He offers and I smile, easily agreeing. The boy that followed Katie in clings to his dad's side as we settle in the living room after grabbing a beer. I don't drink much, but I'll allow it tonight, try and get along with the family.   
“So, what city?” He asks as he takes a drink.   
“I'm actually from Cincinnati, Ohio, but I live around Hollywood now.” I say as he whistles and the boys eyes go wide.   
“What you do out there?” He asks.   
“I own a record company, we produce a couple different alternative bands and such.” I say as he nods.   
“Good money huh?” He chuckles as I shrug.   
“It's a job. What about you?” I ask as he just grins.   
“Work in the fields. Lots of farming and work.” He says as I nod.   
“I take it the whole family farms?” I ask and he nods.   
“In one way or other. Brad is gonna take over the ranch, right now he's trying to prove to mama he can handle it. If not, she's selling.” Frank explains as I nod.   
“Can I ask where Mr. Johnson is?” I ask slowly as Frankie nods.   
“He passed about ten years ago. Heart attack in the middle of the field, wasn't found till the next morning cause it got too dark to find him.” He explains quietly. “The girls took it rough, but I think Brad was worse since he was the only son.” He says, nodding slightly. I bite my lip, nodding.   
“How long have you known the family?” I ask as he chuckles.   
“Forever, literally. I went to school with Katie, we were the same grade, and I just grew up coming over here. It was a two mile bike ride every day, and I was like another son.” He explains as I chuckle nodding.  
“How long have you and Katie been?” I ask as he grins, looking at a ring on his finger.   
“We dated throughout high school, and then married right after graduation. It was sorta a shotgun wedding.” He chuckles anxiously rubbing his neck. “This little cowboy is the reason for that, she was six months along when Mrs. Johnson pulled out a shotgun, and we tied the knot five and a half years ago.” He tells the story, almost proud as he looks at the boy who was obviously bored of action figures. “What about you? Rachel mentioned you a few weeks ago, but that was it.” He says as I nod.   
“We've been together about a month or so.” I explain as he nods.   
“And she brought you to meet the family so soon?” He chuckles as I bite my lip. “I heard there was some sort of issue that happened and that's why your here, but mama hasn't explained it.” He says as I sigh, nodding.   
“Yeah, we uh, we came to get a break from it. She, she can't really be in her apartment any more, and I don't like leaving her alone.” I say as he grows concerned.   
“What happened?” He asks seriously.   
“Her neighbour was shot in the middle of the night. I guess they were a little close, or she's just scared she was going to be shot, but it's really spooked her.” I say as he nods, watching me closely.   
“Keep an eye on her. I remember, back in high school, she got pretty down, especially after Mr. Johnson passed. Mama kept her home a lot, or she just wouldn't move.” He explains as I nod.   
“Thank you, for telling me that.” I thank him as he nods, and the door bursts open, Rachel squealing in fear as she's held over a tall but bulky mans shoulder. I jump up instantly to get her but step back hearing her actually laugh.   
“You jackass! Let me down!” She orders, pounding on the man's back.   
“Language! And let her down Brad!” Mrs. Johnson calls, as Brad rolls his eyes, and before I can blink she's being tossed on the couch. I'm quick sitting beside her as she pants, smiling up at me where she lays.   
“Hey.” She says quietly as I relax a little, smiling.   
“Hey, have fun?” I ask as she nods quickly, sitting up and hugging me tightly.   
“Much better, daddy.” She whispers in my ear, and my grip tightens as I kiss her head.   
“Your gonna be the death of me.” I sigh as she just chuckles, pulling back from me.   
“Hey Frank, Johnnie.” She greets, the little kid smiling widely and quickly jumping up and hugging her.   
“Aunt Rachel! Did you get me that picture?” He asks excitedly as she chuckles, pulling him up on her lap.   
“Maybe. First, you gotta tell me you were being good for your dad.” She says smugly. As sweet as it is, seeing a kid in her hold, it almost doesn't look right to me. She's my girl, and I feel stupid for my jealousy.   
“I was!” He says as she just hums, tapping her chin.   
“I don't know, I thought I heard something about you saying a bad word.” She says as he quickly shakes his head.   
“No! I didn't do it!” He defends as she laughs.   
“Fine. But I want to be labelled best aunt, you understand me?” She says as he smiles widely nodding. “I'll grab it after dinner, now shoo, you smell like a boy.” She dismisses him as he laughs as runs off, Frankie shaking his head.   
“You spoil him.” He says as Rachel shrugs.   
“Whatever.” She just says, leaning against me.   
“You know, if anyone stinks, it's you.” I point out as she rolls her eyes.   
“Worth it.” She just mummers as I smile, wrapping my arm around her.   
“As long as it was worth it.” I hum, leaning back and letting her lean against me.

Rachel's PoV.

I sigh, my towel tight around me as I step in my old room, Andy laying out in my bed in just black sweats, reading something on his phone. I drop the towel once my door is shut and locked, teasing him. I can hear a low growl in his throat as I dig through my suitcase.   
“Baby.” He grumbles as I just hum, glancing over my shoulder. I can see he's struggling with himself, sighing as he turns his phone off. “I want you to lay on the bed before you get dressed. We're gonna try something.” He says as I watch him hesitantly, finally decided on a sleep shirt and shorts.   
“And what's that?” I sass as he raises an eyebrow.   
“Keep being bratty and you won't like it.” He says as I pout playfully, watching him get up and shove me down on the bed. His hand runs along my thigh as my breath hitches, leaning over the bed, pinning me with his arms.   
“You haven't slept in days, and I want to try something, see if it won't help. You just lay there and relax, let daddy take care of you.” He says as I whimper slightly, his hands spreading my thighs before his head ducks down, his long tounge running down my slit slowly.   
My hands grip the bed sheets tightly, a low moan pushing through my throat as I squirm, his tongue far too slow as it runs long lines down me.   
“Shh baby, don't want anyone hearing you, now do you?” He chuckles as I blush.   
“No daddy.” I say quietly as he hums.   
“Good girl. You keep quiet, or daddy will gag you.” He warns, before his mouth falls between my legs, his tongue continuing long strokes, each getting a little deeper, until his long tongue is sliding inside me. I whimper, hitting my lip roughly as his tongue travels along my clit, and I jerk feeling his teeth nip the nub lightly, squirming as he chuckles.   
“Like that?” He asks and I nod quickly. His teeth run along my clit again as I squirm, trying my hardest not to moan as he continues to eat me out.   
His fingers dig into my hips as his mouth becomes more forceful, and I make tiny whimpers, my teeth refusing to let my lip move as I squirm more and more, my hips pulsing a little more in his mouth as he holds me down. My breath speeds up as he pushes his tongue inside me deeper, and my hips pulse to be closer to his mouth.   
One of his hands leave my hips, his thumb toying and rubbing my clit harder as he eats me out, his tongue moving faster, and I can't stop the moan leaving my lips, my hands twisting in the bed sheets as I feel my core tighten. Oh god.   
“Daddy!” Whimpering as I feel myself start to come, I pant heavily as he chuckles, his lips slowly cleaning me up, before he stands up and goes to his suitcase, leaving me a tired and shaky mess.   
I'm still catching my breath when he steps back, almost to tired to tell exactly what he's doing. Almost. Mind you.   
“What the hell?” Jerking back a little as he lifts my hips a bit, my eyes quickly landing on a light pink material. He just shushes me, slender fingers tapping a fucking, diaper? More or less.   
“Shush, I told you I want to try something, see if it helps you sleep. Now sit up baby.” He says forcing me to sit up as I frown. He is being almost over caring, sliding the sleep shirt I grabbed over my head, kissing my forehead gently. He helps me stand, pulling the embarrassingly tiny sleep shorts up my legs as he just grins.   
“Good girl.” He praises gently, pulling me in a tight hug. “Now, it's bedtime. Come on.” He hums, pushing me in my bed, pressing me against the wall after he turns out the lamp and slides in next to me. He wraps an arm around me, pulling me against his chest as I squirm, the crinkle continuing as I do.   
“Do I really have to do this?” I grumble as he nods, my head tucked against his chest.   
“Yes baby girl. I want to see if it won't help you sleep through the night, also gives you no excuse to get out of bed till morning.” He explains as I frown.   
“I'm not… Using it. I'm not a baby.” I say as he just chuckles.   
“It's just incase, okay sweetheart? You've been through alot this past week, and I just want you to be safe and happy.” He says as I sigh, grumpily.   
“This isn't one of your better ideas.” I grumble, and I can almost feel him grin.   
“Don't worry, if this doesn't work tonight, we'll keep trying different things till you sleep through the night. If it means we watch a little tv before bed or even go swimming every night, or I just fuck you till you pass out every night, we will figure out a way.” He says as I blush.   
“And you had to start with this?” I huff as he nods.   
“Been wanting to see how you reacted to it. I won't make you wear them around your family or in public, but at least at night I want you to.” He says as I sigh. “I mean, unless you decide to be naughty, then I'm sure a little humiliation goes a long way.” He says as I blush darkly, pressing my face against his chest.   
“No.” I pout as he just chuckles lowly.   
“Then be a good girl and try and sleep some.” He murmurs softly, kissing my head as he wraps the covers a bit more around us. Sighing, I force my eyes, and do fall asleep for a bit. Just a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

“Andy. Seriously. Let me up.” I grumble for maybe the twentieth time. Andy sighs, his hand tapping my thigh warningly for using his name, again.   
Sure, it was nice when he held me against him at 3am after I woke up trembling and terrified. But it's 6am, and I haven't fallen back asleep, and he hasn't let me up. We're both grumpy, only getting four hours of sleep, which for me was the most I've had in awhile.   
“No.” Is all he says as I groan moodily, beyond frustrated with him. That's it. I squirm in his arms, my leg wrapping over him as I quite literally try and climb over him.  
“Rachel, I said no. I want you to lay here and at least try and sleep, fighting me won't put you to sleep.” He says, almost effortlessly turning me back on the bed where I was before and I just groan.   
“Andy! Come on! I'm not going back to sleep, I might as well tend to some chores!” I groan as he just shakes his head.   
“Keep complaining little girl, I will go get your pacifier or you can get a spanking.” He says as I glare at his chest, upset with him. I roll away so I'm not facing him, growing pissed at him. I hear him sigh, a hand petting in my hair, but I don't react to it.   
We end up laying there until around seven, when I can hear my mother walking around the kitchen. He sighs as he sits up, his hand leaving my hair.   
“You can get up if you want baby.” He says gently, and he doesn't have to tell me twice as I crawl out of bed and around him, silent as I grab a pair of riding pants and a t shirt. Andy is slow getting up, which is fine, I'm mad at him right now. I frown as I undress, cringing as I start to take off the diaper before I feel my hand be swatted.   
“Nuh, only daddy takes it off of you.” He says I frown unhappily, glaring at the wall as I avoid looking at him.   
“Then take it off.” I grumble as he shakes his head.   
“Not till you get rid of the attitude, and give me a kiss.” He says tilting my head up to look at him. I sigh lowly,shaking my head at him slightly.   
“I'm frustrated with you.” I mummer as he nods softly.   
“I know. But I'm just trying to help you. It's been a long night, but it'll be easier.” He says as I nod reluctantly. “Now, you owe me a kiss to take your diaper off.” He says as I blush, but get on my toes and peck his lips gently. “Good girl.” He smiles, easily untapping it and just throwing it in the trash as I finish getting dressed.   
“Wear jeans.” I advise him as he goes through his suit case, he glances at me oddly but nods.   
I brush my hair out and tie it up while I wait for him to get ready, finding my boots and sliding them on before leading him downstairs where mom already has breakfast out. She smiles at us, glancing us over.   
“You taking him riding?” She asks and I nod. “Be easy on the poor boy.” She chuckles as I just giggle.   
“Oh lord.” Andy mummers as I shrug.   
“Brad already fed them, and the chickens, and is out with his buddy's in the field.” She mentions as I nod.   
We eat quickly, Andy sipping coffee as I pace around the house, getting things we need as Andy just seems amused. I'm a bit anxious, and also just excited to go back to my horse.   
When he's finally done, I'm quick saying bye to my mom and grabbing his hand to drag him outside, and he just chuckles as I smile widely seeing Rudy up close.   
“So, this is him?” Andy asks as I nod, nuzzling his face happily.   
“This is my baby boy, he can be a sweetie.” I coo at him as Andy chuckles. I smile as Max trots up, his large head poking over the fence checking out Andy. I take the moment to wrap my arms around Rudys neck, giggling as he moves close.   
“Your good with him, huh?” Andy mentions quietly and I nod. I pull back, giving a small smirk over to Andy.   
“Ready to be a cowboy?” I tease as he raises an eyebrow at me. “Come on.” I grin, pulling him to our small shed where we keep riding stuff. I find Max's saddle and nod slightly. “Take that one and put it on the fence.” I instruct as he chuckles, nodding.   
“Bossy.” He teases as I just roll my eyes, getting Rudys saddle and bridle, and some grooming stuff. I grab Max's bridal, pulling Andy close as we get through the fence.   
“Let him scent you, he's not going to bite, but it's good to know your horse.” I say as he nods, a gentle hand running over his nose. Smiling, I teach him over to put the bridal on the horse and do a simple knot to keep him in place on the fence.   
“Should I use this with you?” He teases as I blush.   
“Shush. Take this brush, run it in circular motions.” I instruct grabbing Rud and tying him down. I show Andy how to groom, smiling as he gets the hang of it.   
“I'll do his hooves for you, okay? Just get him brushed.” I say as I work on Rudys hooves. Every time I glance over, I'm happy seeing him relaxed, a soft smile on his face. I show him how to do it, for the next time we ride, and get it taken care of quickly.   
“Alright, so this is a western saddle, we're going to do a Texas T tie on it, it's like a tie, just set the saddle pad on his back first.” I take him through the steps of putting the saddle on, smiling as I adjust the pad, and watch him out the saddle on. He does well, and I'm proud of him as he does pretty well, kissing his chin softly.   
“Good job.” I smile softly, grabbing reins. He smiles down at me, kissing my head.   
“Thank you baby.” He just grins as I chuckle.   
“This is how you hold western reins, it's a little different than English riding.” I explain how to control him and such as I saddle Rudy, him listening and watching closely.   
“Okay, I'm going to get you on first, I'll keep ahold of him till your comfortable, and we can do a walk around till your ready, okay?” I ask as Andy smiles.   
“Of course, my protective Angel.” He chuckles as I just blush.   
“Come on, take the reins and use the fence to get on.” I guide him on, a tight grip on Max's bridal as he gets on. I smile widely as he shakily gets on, obvious adrenalin running in his veins.   
“What do you think?” I prompt as he just chuckles.   
“Extra height on you.” He teases as I roll my eyes.   
“Shut up, comfy?” I ask and he nods. “Then give a gentle kick, and we will take a short lap.” I say as he nods, his legs nudging Max to go. “There you go, nice and easy.” I hum as we walk, and I keep ahold on him. “Pull back to stop in a few steps, get used to the motion.” I instruct as he nods, and does so beautifully. Smiling widely, I'm proud of him. And I think I can understand his protective ‘daddy’ feelings. “Perfect, now give him another kick and let's turn.” I smile, guiding him as he follows my instruction.   
We do this for a few till we're both comfortable with how he's doing, and I hop on Rudy real quick, smirking softly.   
“I'll go easy on you old man, alright?” I tease as he raises an eyebrow.   
“Will you now?” He chuckles as I just nod, leading him forward.   
“Yup. Come on, we're gonna do some trail rides, these two love them.” I smile, leading him a bit in the woods, on an old trail I did for years.   
We're quiet for a long time, I'd look back and check on him, happy with his peaceful face, his eyes always meeting mine, sending a assuring grin. Him and Max are a gorgeous pair, Max's dark coat contrasts well with Andys dark blue jeans and pale tone, and Andy does look powerful on him. They're both large, and there's power coming from the two.   
My eyes light up as the sun comes up a lot more, and we reached the small lake in the very back of our property, looking back with a large grin he reads almost too easy.   
“How you feel about getting wet?” I break our silence as he just shrugs.   
“I don't mind.” He says as I giggle.   
“Go Rudy!” I give a few quick kicks, and he reads me almost too well, speeding up the last few steps before he's jumping in the water, swimming out a few feet as I laugh. I giggle as Max speeds up a bit to follow, swimming towards us as Andys eyes are wide, holding on tightly.   
“You got a head start!” Andy chuckles as I just grin widely, Rudy swimming towards the shore, and I jump off. I tie him to an old branch and help Andy off, tying max as I well, smiling widely up at Andy. He smiles down at me, pulling me to him, leaning down to kiss my lips.   
It's a slow and passionate kiss, the two of us holding each other tightly as our mouths move together as one. I squeak as his hand grabs my butt, using the chance to slide his tongue in my mouth, groaning as my hand reaches his hair.   
We pull apart out of breath, Andy smiling warming down at me as our bodies hold the other close, and we stand there in the late morning sun. It's a nice long moment, and there's just something in Andys eyes that make me melt. Adornment? Lust? Love? Whatever it is, I like it, gently stroking his cheek as he chuckles.   
“Your happy.” He points out quietly, and I nod softly. “I...even in our short time together, you've never been that happy, except around them.” He says softly as I tilt my head.   
“I'm very happy to spend time with you though.” I say softly as he nods.   
“It's a different happy Hun. You just, look like you belong.” He murmurs gently as I pause, tilting my head at him. He's being weird, but I don't have time to question him, Max snorting loudly as his feet stomp in the water and I giggle.   
“He likes attention.” I say gently, slowly letting go of Andy, scratching Max's nose as Andy just smiles, watching me.   
An evil idea sparks as I pet Max, smirking softly as I slide my shirt off slowly, tossing it on the branch the horses are tied to.   
“Rachel?” I hear Andy question as I kick my boots off, my pants being slid down, my back still to him, and I can hear him growl in his chest. Smirking, my bra and panties are hung on the branch, before I'm diving in the water, giggling as I finally look over seeing a very lustful Andy.   
“Want me? Catch me.” I purr, before diving underwater and swimming away, even underwater I can hear Andys deep laugh. I'm impressed how far I get, coming up from air and pausing not seeing Andy. Not even any bubbles. The thought doesn't last long, because I'm pulled down by my leg, screaming as I come under water, my eyes meeting a devilish Andy. He grins wider as we resurface, his hold tight on me as he purrs.   
“Oh little girl, full of mischief now are we?” He chuckles, fingers squeezing into my hips as I gasp.   
“Maybe.” I whimper as he smirks.   
“I guess I'll have to fuck it out of you.” He growls as I whimper, wide eyed looking up at him. He laughs loudly as he pulls me closer to shore, where I realise he's not wearing pants. I don't have time to blush thought, being shoved against a tree in the blink of an eye, Andy towering me as he grins.   
“All mine.” He purrs, a hand pulling one of my legs up till its wrapped around his hip, his other hand against my throat as he thrusts into me and I make a small whine. “Shh little one, let daddy fuck you. Your just to perfect not to.” He growls, thrusting slowly in me as my back runs along the rough bark. I moan lowly, my hands holding onto his shoulders so I don't fall over as he pounds me into the wood.   
“Don't tease daddy, you little slut, or this happens.” He growls forcefully as I start moaning louder, the hand on my neck tightening a little bit.  
My nails dig into him a little more with each thrust, and I'm easily becoming a puddle of want and need, begging him to go deeper and faster as he groans, his hips working hard as he pulls my leg up a little more around him.   
I'm covered in sweat as he pulls out suddenly, his hot seed painting my stomach white as he growls, the hand on my throat going in my hair.   
“Your mine. Only mine.” He growls in my ear, his hand replacing his cock as his fingers pump in and out of me, a thumb on my clit bringing me to an orgasim quickly as my knees feels weak.   
“Only yours daddy!” I gasp softly as he moves his fingers out of me, a soft, happy smirk on him lips.   
“You know it doll.” He grins, kissing my head. “Now, let's swim a little.”


	17. Chapter 17

I smiled at Andy, watching as he fed pieces of carrot to Max.   
Our week was quickly coming to an end, and despite the times I'd been frustrated with him for his stupid ideas to put me to sleep, and smiling so hard my mouth hurt as we spent time as a family, I think I was ready to go back to California. I don't know if I will be ready to move back in my apartment though, the idea makes me uneasy. And, Andy seems to feel the same, and has mentioned moving me into his apartment. I'm just personally worried that this is too soon, that it's not a good idea. What if shortly after we get in a fight? Where will I go? It's not like I could move back home or into a friends house, I really don't have many friends. The idea troubled me, but I refused to show it to Andy, which I know is a mistake but I'm not ready to talk about it.   
In fact, tonight we were going out to eat with the family. Some cousins were driving down along with aunts and lord knows who else. Andy was actually excited, he seemed to enjoy his time in a simple place, even though a lot of nights he was staying up with phone calls to settle things back home, every time I took him riding, he was content and looks like a god. And the couple times we snuck in a good orgasim here and there probably was a cherry on top. I don't think I can ever look at the lake or the small tack shed the same again.   
“Kids! You two ready?” Mom calls as her and Brad leave the house. Andy smiles, stepping away from Max and pulling an arm around me.   
“Let's go.” He chuckles, kissing my head. I could tell he felt odd sitting in the back of someone's car, but my mom insisted that we don't waste gas and drive with them. Brad sat up front, he wasn't too fond of Andy, and while he's never been too protective of me, he was defiantly acting that way now, especially as he glared at Andy for holding my hand. I just rolled my eyes at him, happy as Andys thumb stroked over mine.   
“So, what church do you two go to up there in California?” Brad asked while he drove. I groaned quietly, squeezing Andy's hand as he tilted his head. My brother was very faithful to the church, and as much as I tried, I just wasn't.   
“We ha-” I cut Andy off, knowing it's better if I do.   
“We don't go to church Brad, some of us work full time jobs.” I say, watching as both his and Andys eyes go wide.   
“You know church is important! You need to be praying.” Brad snaps as I sigh. I just watch as his hands grip the wheel tightly, obviously angry.   
“Yeah, yeah i know.” I just sigh, shaking my head. The car is silent after that, nothing but Brad driving down dirt roads that lead into our small town. Andys hand stays on my knee, eyes obviously concerned, and even confused as he watches me.   
Once at the little restaurant, Andy pulls me aside before we go in. He smiles down at me easily, stroking my hair back.   
“I take it he more religious than you?” He asks softly and I nod.   
“Don't let him bother you, he turned to religion when dad passed.” I say as he nods softly, pulling me close to him.   
“I won't, I just wanted to make sure you're okay baby girl.” He says softly and I nod, settling easy to him.   
“I'll be fine daddy.” I say softly as he smiles a little wider, taking my hand as we separate.   
“Let's go.” He hums, and we walk into the restaurant, joining my family.  
A lot of distant family came out, from aunts to uncles, cousins I grew up with and even my grandma. She's the mother of my mother, and is in few last couple years, she lived a young life, that's for sure.   
Andy, was pleasant. Not that I expected anything else from him, he's gotten so far in the business industry for a reason, and I just had to smirk as my cousins melted and swooned at him as he just smiled.   
“Hey there buddy.” Andy grins, bouncing his knee slightly. We were waiting on our food to come, and somehow, there was a child on Andy's lap. Not that I was uncomfortable, I just knew what was coming would be uncomfortable.   
“So, you and Rachel planning to have kids soon?” My aunt, Nancy, asks as I force myself not to choke on air, Andy seeking barely startled by the question.  
“No, I think we have a lot more settling down to do.” He answers smoothly for me, sending a slightly glance my way as I nod.   
“One day, far from today.” I nod, the females of my family seeming disappointed.   
“As long as it's before your 35, after that it's almost impossible for you to have them.” I bit my tongue to keep myself from correcting her, shifting a little.   
“I have time then Nancy, I want to travel some more before I have to get extra plane tickets.” I say as Andy chuckles.   
“Don't pressure her, I have enough grandchildren, and great grandchildren.” Thank god for grandmas. I send a thankful nod her way as Nancy huffs, shaking her head. The heathen child finds his mom soon enough after that, and Andy takes my hand, smirking softly.   
“Travel huh? Be fun to fuck you in every corner of the world.” My face turns red as Andy whispers in my ear, and I look up at him timidly. He just smirks, smiling a thanks at the waiter as he serves. Oh sweet Jesus.


	18. Chapter 18

“And, that's the last box.” I smile, setting it in the back seat of my car as Andy's arms wrap around me. I smile leaning back into him, kissing his shoulder tiredly.   
It's been a long day and a half. We, well, mostly he, decided it'd be best if I moved in with him. My nightmares are too much to handle on my own, and we both felt the tension in my apartment. And, so we started packing right away, getting numbers and numbers of boxes. It really wasn't too much, just a lot of folding clothes and throwing away expired food from the fridge. We grabbed any of my decorations we could sell or keep sakes I don't want to part with, and all of June's stuff. She stayed with Andy's cats, and his neighbour has been feeding them.   
I walked back up the stairs for what has to be the twelfth time today, sighing as I looked at my door. I took one last step inside, a lopsided smile as I just looked in the mostly empty apartment. I was ready to leave it behind, but it was home for the past few years. A very, very overpriced home.   
“Hey, you ready?” Andy asks stepping in. I glance over my shoulder nodding. He's been great, I don't know what God I pleased to bring Andy into my life, but he has been such a help.   
“Yeah, I think I'm ready.” I nod slightly, and he smiles slightly.   
“You sure? I'm not rushing you.” He soothes and I shake my head.   
“Nah, I'm ready to go.” I say easily, taking the key and locking the door once we step out, setting it in my mailbox for my landlord. He just smiles down at me, kissing my lips softly.   
“I'm excited.” He admits to me as we walk downstairs yet again.   
“For what?” I ask, as he chuckles.   
“You. We are doing it, moving in, being closer. We can spend more time together.” He rambles on a little, pressing my back against the car as I smile up at him.   
“We can, can't we?” I ask and he nods, kissing my head.   
“It'll be great. More time to fuck you on every surface of my, our place.” He corrects himself, smirking softly as I blush. “I like that, our place.” He hums as I giggle softly.   
“I do to.” I smile up at him as he kisses my head.   
“Good. Also, more time for you to be my little. And I can keep a better eye on you, you naughty little one.” He teases as I laugh slightly.   
“Hmm. Wonder what my first offence should be in our new set up.” I hum, as he raises an eyebrow at me.   
“You do understand, that's the opposite of the point. You're supposed to behave.” He says tapping my nose as I just laugh, shaking my head at him.   
“I know, I know. Come on, let's get going.” He says kissing my head again before opening the door for me, in the passenger side of my car. It's an odd feeling, but Andy said he wants to drive. As the man pleases I guess.  
We picked up some food on the way back to his apartment. I was exhausted, and was dreading work tomorrow for that very reason. But, I kept a positive outlook on things, this will be good.   
“You know, if you want, you can sleep in the guest room, or use it for your stuff. I'd appreciate it if you slept in my room and had your stuff in there, but I understand if you want space.” He explains as we bring the last of my boxs upstairs. I smile at him, looking around his place, taking in the fact this is now home.   
“I think I wanna be with you.” I say as he smiles widely, pulling me against his chest, being gentle as he almost squeezes me to tight.   
“Your such a good girl.” He coos gently as I smile, enjoying the warm feeling in my chest. He smiles down at me, his blue eyes staring down in mine. “I love you.” The words seems to fall from his lips, and I know I blush darkly.   
“I love you too.” I say softly as he just smiles, kissing my lips gently.   
“How about, we eat, take a bath, then go to bed? We can unpack your stuff after work tomorrow.” He says, and I nod, in love with that idea. I'm beyond ready for sleep.   
“Okay daddy.” I coo gently as he smirks, squeezing my ass playfully. Giggling, we both find ourselves collapsing on the couch, easily grabbing a piece of pizza as relaxing. I smile as June jumps up on my lap, giggling as Andy raises an eyebrow.   
“So, you get to have your pet on your lap, but I don't get mine?” He asks as I just laugh, pointing to where crow is.   
“He's over there.” I smile as he rolls his eyes.   
“I meant you, silly girl.” He just laughs, shaking his head slightly. “I'll get you tonight.” He says pointing a finger at me as I just smirk.   
We finish our food easily, before I'm shooing June away and off my lap, giggling as Andy pulls me to the bathroom. The smile on his face isn't seductive, its caring. I just blush slightly as he pulls my shirt over my head gently, the tub filling with water. He's skilled at getting me undressed, my clothes being thrown in the laundry hamper within a moment, and he smirks down at me.   
“Wanna help get me undressed baby?” He asks teasingly, and I nod quickly, fingers already pulling his shirt over his head as he laughs. I'm a bit more timid than him, but unbutton his jeans slowly as he watches me. I blush under his stare as I pull his pants down and he helps me out some, tossing them in the laundry.   
“Good girl.” He praises, turning the water off before pulling his boxers off. He helps me into the bath first before following, the warm soapy water feels amazing after the day we've hand. He pulls me against his chest, leaning back a little bit. I smile up at him, easily nuzzled into him.   
“Good girl.” He praises again, kissing my head. He seems to enjoy praising me, so I allow it, nuzzled against his pale chest as we soak for a few in the warm water.   
Soon enough, I was allowing him to scrub my back clean, groaning a little as he pushes out the tension in the muscles. It felt amazing, and he chuckles at me as he continues, spending more time scrubbing me clean than I even do. I felt beyond clean, and was easily returning the favour. It gave me a full chance to look at each of his tattoos, falling in love with them all.   
“When did you start getting tattoos?” I ask as he chuckles.   
“Around 16. Like I said, I was in a band, and we were so punk rock.” He says as I giggle.   
“I still need to see those pictures.” I smile at him. He just chuckles as I scrub his back, his smile intoxicating as he seems to remember some things.   
“How about after you unpack tomorrow? We can lay in bed and look at pictures, I saw you had a photo album, we can exchange stories.” He says as I smile nodding.   
“Sounds perfect.” I smile.   
We finish up in there, rinsing off and drying off. He insists he finds me clothes, so I sit obediently on the bed as he grabs clothes and gets dressed in just a pair of sweats. I smile seeing her just grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of panties. He insisted on the good nights for a couple nights, but I think I just complained too much for it to be worth it.   
He helps get me dressed, before he brushes through my hair, smoothing out any knots. It tires me out a bit, his hands are just soothing. Finding myself curled into him, I smile slightly against his chest after the lights are turned out.   
“Night daddy.” I say softly as he chuckles.   
“Night baby.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Rachel!” I hear Andy call for me from our room, I was still putting on makeup. It's first thing in the morning, and as suspected, I'm exhausted.   
“Yes daddy?” I call back, trying to hurry up and finish putting on foundation.   
“Can you come here?” I easily recognise that it's an order, not a suggestion. Sighing, I step out and to his room, raising an eyebrow seeing pink rope bundled on the bed. He's half way dressed, in a long sleeve shirt and pants, his jacket laid on the bed and he doesn't have shoes. I'm still in my pjs, preferring to get dressed after my hair and makeup are done.   
“Come here.” He beckons me closer, and I hesitantly do. “Now, you're not in trouble, just, I want you to remember who you belong to, especially after that little stunt you pulled before our little vacation.” He says as I bite my lip. “We're going to do a little rope play, do you already have a bra on?” He asks and I shake my head. “Go put one on real quick then, or ill tie you up without one.” He smirks and I quickly obey, pulling on a white bra as he smiles.   
“Good girl. Now sit, this'll take a few.” He says, patting a chair as I pout a little. “Nuh, no pouting or I'll make the knots big.” He says, and, that does remove my pout. “Good girl.” He hums, wrapping the surprisingly soft pink rope around me. I'm a bit confused by the colour, Ashley said he liked red and black.   
“Ashley said you liked red or black?” I have to ask him, it's confusing. He just smirks softly, thin fingers working knots along my stomach and chest.   
“I do enjoy those colours, they are very attractive, but, you look nice in pink. It suits your little side, and your skin tone.” He explains as I nod slightly. “So, talk about me with Ashley a lot?” He laughs as I blush.   
“No, he just saw the bag, and I guess knew.” I shrug slightly as he hums.   
“Ashley knows a lot, he's been a friend of mine a long time.” He says, tugging some of the knots, humming. “You'll need to be careful today miss Rachel, you decide to flirt to much I may use these ropes to hold you down while I fuck you on the nearest desk.” He says as I blush, almost as red as my hair. He just laughs, stepping back and admiring his work. “Perfect, go finish getting ready.” He shoos me off and I nod, hurrying to the bathroom.  
The pale pink ropes almost blend into my skin, the design almost like a harness with a few trick knots in the back, obviously making it so I can't get myself untied without help.   
I finish my make up and hurry to find a shirt that isn't skin tight, before finding the pink shirt Andy got me. I bite my lip and slide it on, it's like a half size too big, but still shows I have curves. It's cute, a little low cut and the pink almost matches the rope. I can't see any of his little designs either, so I'd say it's work friendly. I find a black form fitting skirt and my black heels, deciding this looks alright. I carry my heels out into the living room where I can see Andy in the kitchen drinking his first of many coffees.   
“How's this?” I ask softly, catching his attention. He smiles slightly, obviously recognising the shirt, and nods softly.   
“It's a good look on you, you look beautiful.” He smiles as I step in and grab some tea, kissing the side of my head. Tea is another thing we're trying, since it's supposed to calm people down. I call bull, but I'll try.   
“Thank you.” I smile up at him as he chuckles.   
“Hurry up with that, okay? Gotta get going soon.” He says softly as I nod.   
Soon enough, once I have my heels on we're leaving. It's quiet, besides the traffic, and Andy has a hold of my hand as he drives on to work. It's nice, being close to him, and will be odd spending time in different rooms.   
“Come by during lunch, okay?” He asks and I nod. He smiles at me and kisses my head. “Good girl.” He hums, before we get out of his car. He's still a gentleman, opening the door for me and sticking close until we have to part. Sighing, I finally settle down in my desk, barely even have my computer turned on when Ashley burst through the door.  
“Hey chickie, your back.” He smiles slightly, already making himself comfy on my desk.   
“Yes, I am.” I chuckle slightly.   
“Are you okay?” He asks quietly, face falling serious. “Andy didn't tell me much, besides what happened and you two leaving for a week.” He says softly as I bite my lip.   
“I'm okay, I was just a bit shaken.” I say softly as he nods.   
“Understandable. I would be to.” He says as I just nod a little. “But, hey. If you need someone besides Andy to talk to, my door is always open. Doesn't matter the topic either, I'll gladly listen and offer my advice.” He says as I smile slightly, nodding.   
“Thank you, that means a lot.” I smile softly. He just grins back, before he raises an eyebrow.   
“I see he got ahold of you this morning.” He chuckles, and I look down seeing some rope visible, blushing darkly and pulling my shirt up a little.   
“Yeah…” I trail off as he laughs.   
“Ah, you two are perfect for each other.” He chuckles, getting off my desk. “I'll let you get to work, before your daddy beats me up for bothering you.” He just grins, walking out as I shake my head. These men, are ridiculous. 

The day actually goes on pretty smoothly. Me and Andy ate a quick lunch together before he was pulled in a meeting and I caught up on the mountains of paperwork. I was defiantly exhausted, yawning as I slid into Andys car. He smiles softly at me, easily taking my hand.   
“You tired baby?” He asks and I nod slightly. “You wanna lay down when we get home?” He asks softly and I shake my head, yawning quietly.   
“I should unpack some clothes, maybe get some things washed.” I mummer as he raises an eyebrow at me when he reaches a stop light.   
“Baby, you look like your gonna pass out.” He says as I shake my head.   
“I'll be fine daddy.” I say softly as he sighs.   
“Uh huh.” He just hums, and it's obvious there's a plan behind his eyes.   
We end up back home soon enough, Andy keeping ahold of my hand as we step through the door of his apartment. I try letting go but he pulls me back to him.   
“Nuh uh, you need a nap missy.” He says as I huff slightly.   
“Really?” I ask as he raises an eyebrow.   
“Really. Especially if you're going to give me attitude.” He says, my shirt and skirt being removed easily, his eyes lighting up a bit as he runs his fingers over the rope, smirking softly. “You sure look adorable in rope.” He hums, pulling me into his room. I pout a little as I'm forced in the bed, tugging a little on the sleeve of his jacket.   
“Nuh, you need to sleep a little, okay? I'll wake you in a little bit. He coos softly, and I just sigh, but let go.   
“Don't need this.” I mummer as he rolls his eyes, pressing the pacifier in my mouth.   
“You do Hun, it'll be fine.” He hums, kissing my head. And sure, I may of been tired, and I may of fallen asleep, but there's no reason I couldn't of stayed up. 

Andys PoV. 

“Hey man.” I smile opening the door for Ashley.   
“Hey, how are you?” Ash grins, easily making himself at home as he grabs a beer from the fridge.   
“Good, glad to be home.” I sigh, collapsing back on the couch.   
“I can tell.” He laughs, taking up the other side of the couch. “Little thing settling in well?” He asks as I nod.   
“Yeah, she didn't have a nightmare last night, and just wants to unpack.” I chuckle.   
“Is that what she's doing?” He asks raising an eyebrow and I shake my head.   
“Sleeping, she's exhausted.” I say as he chuckles.   
“Being around you so much, I'd imagine.” He grins wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh, tossing a pillow at him.  
“I've been very nice to her, for your information.” I say as he hums.   
“Sure you have.” He chuckles, as I shake my head.   
“Nicer than you, telling her I like red and black.” I mock as he just shrugs.   
“She's innocent, thought I'd let her know your taste.” He says as i sigh.   
“Yeah yeah. Just do scare her, I'm trying to ease her into things.” I say as he just grins.   
“So, I take it you haven't done any knife play then.” He says as I shake my head, sighing.   
“No, I don't think she can handle that yet.” I say as he nods slightly.   
“She's a cute, timid little thing.” He chuckles as I just grin, seeing movement in the hallway.   
“She's also awake.” I hum softly. “Rachel!” I call, smiling as she steps into the hall, her doe eyes growing wide seeing Ashley. “Come here sweetheart.” I instruct, patting my lap. She looks down at herself, eyes wide as she shakes her head silently, Ashley smirking as he glances over. “Rachel, I said come here.” I put more order behind it, and she cowers a bit back.   
“Can...can I go get dressed first?” She asks quietly, and I shake my head.   
“Nope, come here.” Her face goes red as she timidly steps over, and I'm easily pulling her on my lap, smirking.   
“My, you tied her up pretty well didn't you?” Ashley chuckles as I nod, kissing her head as I pull her more snug to me.  
“Don't want her getting away.” I hum, running my hand over her thigh as I try and sooth her. She squirms a bit but settles, obviously embarrassed.   
“Andy.” She says quietly, getting my attention, negatively. I grab her jaw, forcing her to look up at me.   
“What'd you call me?” I ask seriously as she gulps.   
“Andy.” She says timidly as I narrow my eyes.   
“That was a chance to correct yourself. I will ask again in a moment, but you will not disrespect me like that.” I say easily, pulling her over my lap before she can really say much. “You're getting five, as a reminder of who I am.” I say, my hand smacking down on her pale ass. The thin pink panties offer no protection, or even much modesty as I lay out the rest of them, moving her back to sitting on my lap, my burning hand grabbing her trembling jaw.   
“Now, can you tell me who I am to you?” I ask as she sniffles, teary eyed. She's doing good, trying to hold herself together, this lifestyle just takes time.  
“Daddy.” She says quietly, her lips trembling making the word shake.   
“Good girl.” I hum, kissing her head softly and pulling her to rest against my chest some. “You remember that. In this house, that is how you address me unless I've told you other wise.” I remind her the rule, holding her tightly as she settles.   
“Yes daddy.” She whispers as I hum. She learns quick.   
“Isn't that cute.” Ashley chuckles taking a drink, and she tenses up all over again. I glare at him a little, shushing her.   
“It's okay baby, Ashley is a good friend of mine. He won't judge or hurt you.” I assure softly. She just sends a small scared look and I sigh. “It'll be okay, we'll talk after he goes, alright?” I ask and she nods, staying curled to me. She's vulnerable right now, who would've thought a few smacks and some humiliation would push her back a little in her mindset.   
I keep her tucked to me the rest of time Ashley is here, and we don't speak about her again, instead on things we need to handle at work and a event coming up to try and promote more sponsors for our company. She stays still and quiet, and I very much appreciate it. Almost think she'd make a good pet, once we talk about limits. But it's an idea.   
I leave her on the couch as I walk ash to the door, and he sends a small supportive smile.   
“Have fun.” He smirks softly to me as I roll my eyes.   
“Shush, go home.” I shove him out and close the door, turning around to find a very displeased Rachel watching me on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my lack of updates, I burned myself out on this story qnd forgot about it while at school, but here I am, and have 3 weeks to update before classes start again. Have a happy holidays ❤

“That was humiliating!” I protest the second Andy tries to open his mouth, standing up. “Absolutely humiliating and ridiculous! He's your co worker! Our co worker! Just cause he's your friend doesn't mean I'm okay being naked in front of him!” I tell him, very loudly might I add, standing to try and be more confident.   
“Rach-” I cut him off again with a glare.   
“We did not agree to this! I was given no warning about this! And you spanked me when I tried to tell you I was uncomfortable! I can't believe you!” I could be considered yelling at him, Andy obviously shocked by my outburst, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find words to speak. “Don't even Andrew, leave me the fuck alone.” I snap, turning and storming into the guest room, locking the door tightly once inside.   
I slide down the door, my chest heavy as I look in the dark room, the only light from the window. I can't believe him! My breaths seem to just get heavier and this stupid rope harness feels like it's constricting them. I quickly jump up and grab scissors, cutting it off of me as tears well up and run down my face. I collapse face first on the bed, truly feeling humiliated and not want to ever show my face in the office again.   
There's a gentle knock on the door, but I don't say anything. He tries to open the door, and I can hear his sigh as he can't.   
“Rachel, I will give you your space if you really want it, or you can come out and we can talk about this. We will talk about this sooner or later, okay?” He asks, but I don't answer him. He doesn't deserve it. “Rachel, I know you're not asleep.” He says, but all I do is whimper in the pillow.   
“Oh baby.” I hear him sigh, his body thumping lightly against the door as I guess he leans. “Please don't cry, okay baby? Please?” He says though the door. I sniffle into the pillow, holding it tight against me.   
He doesn't move from the door, at least I never heard him move as I curled in a tight ball, debating my next move. I mean, shit, I just gave up my apartment, I don't really have any friends and my family is states away. I can't run away from my problems.   
My eyes were sore as the sun rose slowly, the soft light filling the room as I silently watched. I can hear Andy's breath every now and then, sitting outside. Even when I stopped crying, he didn't leave, and it makes me feel bad for locking him out.   
Guilt starts to set in my gut as the sun rises up a bit higher, and I still haven't heard him move, he's going to be late for work. Biting my lip, my muscles are stiff as I pull on a shirt and a pair of shorts, finally dressing after I destroyed his work. Slowly, I move, unlocking the door quietly.   
Slowly opening the door, I sigh softly seeing him asleep against the wall, my heart breaking slightly as I settle onto my knees next to him, before slowly sliding into his hold. He shifts a little, a low groan in his throat. My head is on his chest when his eyes open, his arms wrapping around me securely.   
We don't speak, we don't really have to. Both of us just comforting the other in the quiet morning, burrowing my face in the crook of his neck, my arms wrapping around his shoulders as his face nuzzled in my hair. He's still in yesterday's clothes, and it just makes me feel worse for doing that to him. I should've talked to him.   
“I'm sorry.” I apologise quietly after we've been down here a little too long.   
“It's okay.” He says softly. “I forget you're still new to this, it's my fault.” He says softly as I sigh, shaking my head.   
“Is not.” I mummer, and I relax a little hearing him chuckle.   
“Is too.” He says and I sigh, lifting my head up to look at him.   
“How about we both agree to disagree? It's both our fault.” I say as he purses his lips for a moment.   
“I guess.” He mummers, and I smile slightly, kissing his lips softly. We both sigh quietly, looking at the other for a long moment.   
“We can talk about everything later okay? When we both feel a bit more, ourselves. Till then, I'm going to call Ash and tell him we won't be in, and I think we should both get some sleep.” He says softly, and I sigh slightly.   
“I should go in, I'm behind on stuff still.” I mummer as he frowns.   
“So am I, but sometimes health is a bit more important.” He says as I pout slightly.   
“I'm going to run out of days off, I need to go in.” I say as he sighs.   
“Baby, you've come into work sick too many times, you have enough days. Let's just take care of ourselves right now.” He say as I frown deeper.   
“I'd feel better if I got to do some work.” I point out as he raises an eyebrow at me, our normal nature slowly returning to us.   
“I don't think so. Come on, bed.” He says helping me stand up as I pout. He ignores my pout, mostly, sending a gentle kiss to my lips as we both find ourselves back into his room. He lays down, and my body is curled tightly against his chest, humming softly under his breath as the covers are pulled around us.   
Again, we fall in silence, not like we need to speak. We just need to hold the other, and sleep. And, that's what we did, between sleeping and laying in bed, nothing else was done that day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's been a while.   
> Have another kinky story in the works though, more, darker than this.

“Hey, you ready?” Andy asks, poking his head in the guest room.   
It's been a rough few days. We talked it out, and set some much needed limits. Nothing public, I wasn't ready for it. And I've refused all eye contact with Ashley, and avoided him. It was going to take a lot of time before I could talk to him, without remembering what he'd seen. Sure, Andy explained he's seen a lot worse of other people and has done much worse, but I just wasn't adjusted to it.   
Today, Andy wanted to take me out as it was our day off. He didn't give specifics, besides to dress casual, but kinda little. We hadn't really spent any time in our space or even as a couple, it'd been very platonic. So, I was hoping it'd be nice to wear my pink circle skirt and a simple white top. It wasn't what I'd normally wear, that's for sure, but, by the look on Andy's face, he liked it. I fixed my hair a last time before grabbing my purse.   
“Do I get to know what we're doing?” I ask, easily taking his hand in mine as we walk. He just smiles slightly, shaking his head.   
“Not at all, doll.” He smirks, the look fitting on his face. He's in a leather jacket, which really does look nice on him.   
“But what if I really want to know?” I ask, dropping my voice into an innocent pitch. He just chuckles, shaking his head.   
“Too bad. You'll see soon enough.” He just hums, opening my door for me. I just sigh, but I'm smiling as I get in. I miss being close to him, it's very nice.   
We're quiet, we don't really need to talk. His hand rests on my knee, my small hand on his. It's comforting, especially as I try to piece together where we're going. His face gives no clue as we pull up to the mall, just smiling lightly to me. He's quick, opening the door for me and easily taking my hand as I get out.   
“What are we doing?” I laugh slightly as he just smirks.   
“You'll see princess.” He just hums, walking with me, sorta leading the way. I let him, but stay close as we go, going into the sorta crowded mall. It's not too bad, just a number of edgy teenagers and suburban moms. I even just zone out a bit, and am startled as he pulls me into a shop. Pretty easily I'm blushing, and he's smirking. We've ended up in a build-a-bear.   
“Surprise.” He coos softly as I just blush a bit more.   
“Your crazy Andy.” I say softly as he just grins, pinching me softly.   
“I know I am baby.” He grins over me, but eagerly pulling me to the different animals. I am a bit bashful, pressing back against his chest, his arms loose around my shoulders.   
“You've been a good girl, and I'm very proud of you.” He coos gently. “I also noticed you didn't have a stuffie, and sometimes I'm not there to squeeze ya.” He grins softly, squeezing me once as I laugh.   
“I guess.” I smile with him.   
“Good, you want me to help you out?” He asks and I nod.   
I couldn't help but smile throughout our time, the two of us not really bothered by the odd look thrown our way, and I appreciated it. It was actually a lot of fun, fun I hadn't had in a long time. Andy kept me close, an arm either around my shoulders or my waist, and I was snuggled close to him.   
We ended up choosing a kind of rag doll looking horse with a white coat. I know it wasn't traditional, since traditional was a bear, but we agreed we weren't traditional. We got a little pink shirt with it that had a red heart drawn on. I kind of thought the idea of dressing the animal was odd, kind of as odd as stuffing it, but it was fun.   
We left smiling widely and carrying the oddly large box. I could tell by his large steps, he had more planned. It was starting to get late, so I wasn't full sure where we were going.  
“Hun?” I ask as he glances over, grinning softly.   
“Yes baby?” He asks as we head back out to the car.   
“You have that look on your face.” I say as he just smirks, and I gasp as my back is pressed against the car.   
“You got no idea doll.” He purrs in my ear, a low shudder going down my spine. He just smirks, kissing my lips gently, before pulling me back, opening the passenger door for me. I blush as I slide in, buckling up as Andy gets in on the other side. He just smiles, easily pulling out, and takes my hand as he drives.   
Again, it's quiet, but I don't mind it. I like this time together, it's unlike when we're at home or even work, we're just being us, and it's amazing. I almost wish we could have more moments like this.   
He pulls up to a diner that kind of looks like it came from the 70s, but was well kept. I smile lightly, Andy chuckling as he glances over.   
“Approve?” He asks and I nod.   
“Of course I do.” I smile to him, getting out with him. I can't help my giggle as his arm is pulled around me and we step in. I squeal lightly when he pulls me on his lap after he sits in the light blue leather seats. I smile up at him as he hugs me to his chest.   
“Your so cheesy today.” I tease as he laughs, letting me go and sit beside him.   
“Can't help it, you deserve it.” He just grins, keeping me close.   
We eventually look at menus and order from the perky waiter, and I set my head on his shoulder. It becomes a gentle moment, and we almost seem like a stereotypical couple.   
“You aren't getting tired, are you?” He asks and I shake my head. “Good. Cause I plan to fuck your brains out when we get home.” He says as I blush.   
“Excuse me?” I squeak as he chuckles.   
“You've been such a tease with that little skirt, I'm going to have you wear that more.” He grins, smiling to the waitress as she sets our food down. “Now eat up, I have quiet the night planned.” He chuckles lowly, and my face is just pure blush as I sip my drink quietly.   
His hand stayed rested on my thigh through our meal, his fingers staying on my warm skin and not trailing under the skirt. It still made me blush incredibly, eating a few fries under his gaze. I, I liked that he was watching me. I loved it. And, I used it to my advantage. If my shirt slipped down a little and my lips wrapped around my straw a little perverted, who could blame me? Especially as his fingers dug into my skin, and I hear the low growl in his throat.   
“What's wrong daddy?” I ask softly, Andy's eyes dark looking down at me.   
“Nothing, doll.” He smirks, and I can't help returning it.   
The meal seems to go much quicker after that, and I can't help my chuckle. Glad to know I poked the bear and got what I wanted. And as we payed and left, I couldn't help my squeal when Andy's hand grabbed ahold of my ass tightly.   
“You naughty girl, you know how many others watched you?” He growls, buts it's mostly playful. Batting my eyes, I just shrug. “I think you do.”   
“I didn't see anything.” I muse as he shakes his head, being a gentlemen and opening the door for me. But fairly quickly, I can see him being a gentlemen won't last.   
“Take your panties off.” It's the first thing he says to me, and instantly I blush, staring at him. “Don't make me say it twice.” He says firmly, my eyes wide as dominance leaks through his tone.   
“Why?” I ask, and he just shakes his head.   
“Off, or do you need help?” He asks, and I swear my blush goes to my ears, sliding them off. I can only blush as he takes them from me and pockets them, before starting the car. It's quiet for a brief moment before his hand is resting on my thigh.   
“You know your such a tease to daddy, right? All night I could only watch your cute little ass as you walked.” His voice is low and dark, and his hand trails up my thigh. “But sweetheart, I won't be the only one frustrated tonight.” It's a promise, as he forces my legs apart, his fingers still gentle and quickly have me squirming.  
“Daddy..” Whining quietly, I jerk as he punches my thigh.   
“No no, you take it like a good girl.” He says, and I shudder slowly, his fingers just gently stroking, not even entering. But, this is embarrassingly hot, and I must be blushing terribly. He's so painfully slow, his finger slowly dipping in my folds as I whine a little in my throat.   
I’m almost soaking his leather seats as he pulls up to the apartment, whimpering in need as he stops touching me. I can just see his famous smirk as he parks, just sending me a small glance. Both of us seem to be moving just a bit faster as we hurried inside the quiet building, Andy's smirk growing as we entered the empty elevator.   
I whimper loudly as my back is forcefully pressed to the cold metal wall, looking up beggingly to him. While neither of us speak, his lips attack my neck and begging moans leave my lips. I need him, now. And it seems he can’t wait either, the second were inside he has my clothes on the ground, his following quickly as i’m pressed against the wall, a almost animal like growl coming from Andy.   
“Daddy, please.” I whimper, not having to wait too long for him to thrust into me. He doesn’t have much control over himself, and I just melt against the cold wall as he thrusts into me, deeper and deeper. Whining a bit, I already know i’m close, my thighs silky wet as my arousal just drips.   
Andy has a tight hand around my neck as I start to make more noise, a low moan in his throat as he pulls my leg up tighter around him. God, i need this. Were both sweaty and horny messes, and i’m whimpering quietly as he thrusts deeper into me, his cum hot as it goes deeper into me. The added lube make him thrusts faster, and i’m close to crumbling as I cum, both of us panting quietly as his thrusts slow.   
“Jesus.” He mumbles as I quietly laugh, nodding a little.


	22. Chapter 22

“Baby, you almost ready?” Andy asks, knocking on the bathroom door. I chuckle a little, applying a thin coat of lipstick.   
“Just about.” I hum, Andy cracking the door opening and smiling. His hair is gelled back, and he looks sharp, in a new suit I haven't seen before. He towers over me as I finish up in the mirror, smiling widely as he pulls his phone out. I can't help giggling as he tries to take a picture of us in the mirror, rolling my eyes.   
“What?” He chuckles, and I just smile.   
“Just cute, that's all.” I hum as he grins.   
“You are cute, now come on.” He hums. I roll my eyes a little, I'm not that cute. This is much more, mature. Although the dress is pink, it holds itself against me tightly, cutting a little low on my chest and a little high on my thigh. I paired it with a simple pair of black heels and a basic necklace, my hair in a neat bun.   
Andy is attending some party, and is dragging me along although I'm unsure if this is a good idea. It's going to be a lot of company's and such, and just, fancy. While I know how to behave myself, I already feel out of place. It's fine, I'll stand next to him and smile pretty, and not cause a fuss.   
He keeps a tight hold on my hand as we make our way down stairs, a man in a black suit meeting us downstairs, and Andy sends a polite smile his way.   
“I'm Charles, I'll be your driver tonight.” He says respectfully, his eyes locking on mine as I can't help my shy smile, Andy still keeping a tight hold to me.   
“Thank you, Charles.” Andy nods, before Charles is leading us out to the warm night. He opens the door for us, Andy making me slide in first before following. The black car blends into the night, and I smile as Andy wraps his arm around my shoulders.   
“You can have a few glasses of wine tonight, okay? But be careful who you talk to, I'd rather have you by me tonight.” He says as I nod. “Good girl.” He smiles, pulling his phone out, checking something. I pause though seeing his lock screen wallpaper, glancing at him.   
“I don't remember that picture.” I tease quietly, and although it's dark I can tell Andy tenses, and possibly blushing. It's a picture of me and Rudy, assumingly when I was saying goodbye. My arms are around him and although not much of my face is shown you can tell I'm smiling.  
“Uh, yeah. Don't think you would.” He chuckles slightly.   
“Creep, you always take pictures when I'm not looking?” I joke poking him as he hums, unlocking his phone, it's my turn to blush. I'm curled on his chest, although asleep I look content, Andy's lips on the top of my head. “Oh.” I mumble as he laughs.   
“I like seeing my girl happy, any chance I can get a picture of you smiling, I'm taking it.” He grins as I roll my eyes.   
“I smile often.” I defend as he hums.   
“Yeah, usually fake ones though. Your polite at work, make yourself laugh at Ashleys dumb jokes, but only at home do you smile for real.” He points out, and I have to bite my lip at that. He isn't wrong, and it defiantly shuts me up. He hums softly, kissing my head. “I love you, very much. I love watching you react or when you think your alone or I'm asleep, your very cute.” He hums quietly. I can't help blushing with that, leaning a little more against him. “And after this, we can go home and watch some tv, we can stay up late tonight.” He chuckles, and I just smile.   
“Sounds good.” I mummer as he nods.   
“Very. Now, let's rock this.” He mummers as Charles pulls up to a fancy looking hotel.   
“Of course daddy.” I peck his lips softly as he grins, Charles getting the door and we step out, Andy taking my hand as some people with cameras take pictures. We both just smile, but Andy is quick leading us in. I hold my breath at the number if people, Andy's Shoulders tightening as well as he takes on his work persona, polite yet firm.   
I sit beside him at a large table, many others surround us but Andy is intently focused on the older gentlemen we are speaking with. We’ll, mostly him. I laugh quietly at their jokes and blush at comments on my dress, but soon they are talking nothing but business with Andy. Although listening, I know very little about the topic of stocks, and find myself nursing on a glass of wine, some fancy white wine that I have to take very small sips of. Andy just smiles at me, happy as I nod in approval of his choice of drinks. He’s such a dork. Chuckling to myself, I don’t notice the shadow beside me.   
“May I have this dance?” Quickly glancing up, it’s a man that could be an older, shorter, version of Andy. His black hair is combed back, and he has on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing a assortment of tattoos. While i’ve never met this man, Andy obviously has and pauses the conversation with the men, smiling widely.   
“William! I’m glad you came out.” He grins, standing and greeting him easily, losing his professional stance.   
“We’ll, I do leave home sometimes.” He shrugs shamelessly. “But, I didn’t ask for a dance from you.” He teases as Andy rolls his eyes looking at me.   
“Rachel, this is William, good friend of mine.” Andy greets gently, sending a nod that confirms that he knows about our dirty little secret. I smile politely to him, standing and abandoning my drink.   
“I won’t hurt her, justing saving her.” He teases Andy who rolls his eyes, pecking my lips lightly and nodding for me to go.  
“Save me a dance.” He hums as I grin, nodding. William leads me away, not speaking till we’re out of earshot.   
“I’m impressed, haven’t met many littles who could handle events like this with such grace.” William speaks, seemingly praising me as he faces me. I smile a bit, shrugging a little.   
“Work comes first.” I say as he nods understandingly.   
“It does, but I can see it in your eyes you want to go home.” He hums, taking my hand, and guiding mine to his hip. “But I am honoured to meet the girl Andy can’t shut up about.” He says as I find myself blushing, tilting my head.   
“He talks about me?” I ask quietly as William laughs.  
“Endlessly. If you didn’t seem so happy I’d think Andy kidnapped you.” He jokes as I blush more. “I’m surprised you weren’t aware, your all he posts about on his silly blog, and every time I need something from you and we catch up, he loves talking about you.” He rambles as I raise a eyebrow.   
“Blog?” I ask as he nods laughing.   
“Looks like he’s keeping you in the dark. It’s nothing bad, he just talking about updates it your lives.” He says as I nod quietly, blushing a little still.   
“How long have you two know each other?” I ask softly, our bodys swaying to the music. William grins, a proud and happy smile.   
“Years, I mentored him when he was new to all this, helped him connect to others, even found him his first little and sub. He’s grown into quite the man in my time knowing him.” William rambles happily, speaking highly of my man. “But, he seems happiest with you. His whole demeanor is much more gentle, just watching you two for a few moments, you’ve made him soft, but, guess in a good way. He was way to serious, needed someone to calm him down.” The man never stops talking, even as I frown a little and blush. I can’t see myself changing him too much. “He’s not even drinking tonight, is he? He was trying to cut back on that before he met you, looks like you gave him the encouragement he needed. He’s a mess when he drinks, loses grips on himself. I never liked it when he’d drink and try to dominate someone, he gets sloppy.” William shakes his head as I bite my lip. This is good information to know.   
The song ends before I can ask him any questions, and William smiles to me, bowing politely.   
“I should return you before he throws a hissy fit.” He teases as I laugh.   
“I had fun.” I smile as William nods, kissing my hand before leading me back to the table, where Andy's eyes break from the men he was speaking with, his lips lifting seeing us.   
“If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call me.” William whispers in my ear, sliding a napkin in my hand. “Andy is a amazing guy, and he’d do anything for you, I promise.” William leaves before I can say anything and I sigh, sitting and sliding the napkin in my purse as Andy kisses my cheek. Smiling at him, I take a sip of my wine, listening again to the conversation.   
The night passes with grace though, Andy eventually leaving the professional looking men, a grin broken on his face as he makes me dance with him, my body pressed close to him and he sneaks kisses at every turn. It makes me giggle like a school girl, loving every peck he gives as we turn on the dance floor, my feet in time with his. For a lanky man, he’s aware of where his feet are and has more grace than me, dipping me before my chest is pressed against his.   
“Where did you learn this?” I giggle softly as he smirks.   
“I took some classes in college.” He mummers, winking as i smile. “Impressive, isn’t it?” He jokes as I laugh, nodding.   
“The only man i’ve danced with that was this good was a gay little twelve year old in ballet.” I say as he snorts on a laugh.  
“Are you calling me a gay child?” He asks as I blush, laughing.   
“No no, you know what I mean!” I giggle, kissing his chin gently as he just hums.   
“I do. But, you know I dance better in the bedroom.” His voice turns to a purr that had me melting against him, eyes wide and ready. “Maybe we should head home and practice.” He didn’t have to suggest that twice, my feet following his as I held his hand tightly.   
We emerged into the cold night air, but I still felt warm from our dance and his sneaky words. We met with Charles and soon enough I was cuddled against Andy in the black car, setting my head on his shoulder. I smile, loving everything about this night.   
“So, tell me about this blog.” I couldn’t resist. It was all I was going to mention of Williams chat, just because I genuinely wanted to know. I swear, even in the dark, I could see Andy blush in the street lights.   
“Who told you bout that?” He asks as I giggle softly.   
“Just William.” I say as he sighs, shaking his head.   
“I’m gonna hurt him very badly one day.” Andy mumbles playfully. “I… can’t explain it, but if you promise to be a good girl you can see it.” He says as I smile.   
“Of course daddy.” I say softly, smiling as he pulls his phone out, opening it and clicking a app quickly. I kiss his cheek softly as he hands me his phone, sighing as he wraps his arm around me.   
My eyes are instantly locked on the screen though, chuckling at the obvious tumblr blog. His profile picture is him looking away from the camera, barely giving any facial features to recognise who he is. The background is black and I just shake my head at him, before starting to scroll. His blog name is Dennis dom and I chuckle at that, along with his bio which is simple.   
_‘The daddy of a very amazing girl.’_  
As cheesy as it is, I just chuckle. Scrolling, there's many pictures that are just reblogs, mostly of spanking or sensual situations, all in black and white. But then I get it text every few pictures, intently reading them.

_She's molding perfectly. I don't think i've met a girl who crumbles as easily as her, and wraps around me so sweetly. Weather were cuddling in a restaurant booth and sharing fries, or I'm fucking her senseless against the wall, she makes me feel whole. Of course, we have our ups and downs, we're still on ice after the rope incident, but I love her. I really do. I love how she pouted this morning cause the cereal was out of her reach, and she called me innocently for help rather than getting the stool that I've had to buy for incidents like these. I love how she blushes at work when I raise a simple eyebrow to her. I love how oblivious she is to other men watching her, all her focus on me. Its these small moments she doesn't notice that I adore. She's my girl, and even if we aren't on the same page sometimes, I really do love her. - Dennis Dom 7-8-17_

_I hurt her, and not in a way I wanted to. I hurt her emotionally, and I feel as if I almost ripped our world apart. I don't want to lose her, so much has happened between us in the short time I've known her, I can't bare the idea to lose her. I'm on thin ice, I just hope I don't ruin this. - Dennis Dom 7-1-17_

_She's moving in with me. This is definitely a big step for us. She's going to be mine all the time, I can enforce rules much easier now. Not that she's a troublemaker, one of the most obedient girls i've been with or around. She melts under me, and I love every second of it. I can hold her every night and be the daddy I want to be to her. She's perfect. - Dennis Dom 6-21-17_

I blush as I read the entries, but blush more of photos of us. Our faces aren't shown, but you can tell were happy. Photos of me laying my head on his chest or me not paying attention. None give people much idea who we are, but I love them, so so much.  
“This, is amazing.” I mumble, Andy chuckling. It documents us well, as the more I scroll back, the more I find myself remembering moments.  
“Just like to write my thoughts sometimes, you know?” He hums as Charles pulls up to the apartment. “Now, I believe I promised movies tonight.” But with the smirk on his lips, I can tell any tv tonight will just be background noise for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing feed back from you guys, and also love this chapter. Just feels, cute. <3


	23. Chapter 23

“Sweetheart, time to get up.” Andy's voice I warm and quiet, his lips pressing against my forehead for only a second before jerking back. My eyes open slightly as he's frowning.   
“Daddy?” I mumble, quickly being shushed.   
“Shh, stay there sweetheart.” He coos as I frown slightly. I hear him walk away, groaning a little as I sit up. I definitely don't feel the best, but I don't think I slept well.   
“Baby, lay down, okay?” His voice is gentle as he walks in again, gently pushing me back on my back.   
“But.. Need to get up.” I mumble as he shakes his head.   
“Daddy's gonna take your temperature, you stay lying down.” He says pressing the thermometer to my lips.   
“I'm fine.” I mumble, trying to push his hand away. His just easily captures it and pins it down.   
“No, your not. Now, let me take your temperature.” He says as I pout, upset knowing he's overreacting.   
“Your over-” I don't have a chance to finish what I say, the thermometer being slipped in my mouth quickly, Andy holding a slight smug grin.  
“No, no I don't think I'm overreacting.” He hums, holding it in place as I frown. His other hand pets my hair back from my face, sighing a little at me.  
By the time it beeps, he doesn't seem happy, sighing loudly as he sits on the edge of the bed, his fingers gentle in my hair.   
“Your not going anywhere today, understand me? You have a pretty high fever, if it goes up any, I'm taking you to the hospital.” He says firmly, as I get a glimpse of the number. Only 102, he is kind of over reacting. I can't help my slight eye roll, trying to sit up again. “I mean it, lay down.” He says pushing me back, his hands staying on my shoulders.   
“Andy, I'm running out of sick days.” I mummer as he rolls his eyes.   
“I'll deal with it. Your staying put.” He says as I pout. I hear him sigh as he leans down, kissing my head again. “I have to go in though, I have a couple meetings I can't rescheduled.” He says softly. “But, I will have William come over, okay? He takes Thursday's off to sort his emails and files, and it seemed you got along fine.” He assures as I blush, embarrassed.   
“I can handle myself.” I grumble as he just grins slightly.  
“No, no you can't baby. And if daddy can't be here to make sure you rest, Mr. William can. He can also keep an eye on your temperature for me.” He hums softly as I just frown. “None of that pouty lip baby, come on, how about I get you a small breakfast and some juice and I'll call William.” He says as I just sigh.   
“Rather work.” I mumble as he just hums.   
“Sure you would. Now you stay here, or I'll make sure you can't go anywhere.” He hums as he stands, tucking the blanket around me. Sighing, I see glimpses of the rising sun, groaning a little with how cold I feel. Even if I won't admit it, I wrap up very easily in our sheets, his scent very lulling.   
I barely hear his footsteps, shifting only a little as he comes in, a sippy cup and oatmeal are held to easily. I also see a bottle of some medicine hidden a bit.   
“Here we go, this should settle alright for you.” He coos as he sets the stuff down on the side table. I eye the cold medicine unhappily as he sighs, catching my glance. “Yes, baby, you need to take some. William will be here soon, and I won't leave till you take it.” He says as I just pout.   
“Fine.” I grumble as he smiles, pouring some in a small cup before helping me sit up. I'm startled as I'm settled on his lap too easily, wrapped up in his touch. He holds the cup to my lips, and I reluctantly take it, wincing at the sharp taste.   
“Good girl.” He coos warmly, grabbing the sippy cup and putting it to my lips. This I'm not reluctant to drink, the orange juice very welcoming. He nuzzles me a bit closer, fondly kissing my head as I pull back from the juice. “Done?” He whispers and I nod. “Okay baby. How about you try and eat a few bites for me, okay? Then we can get you all tucked in.” He coos softly.   
It's, very oddly nice and welcoming that he's taking such care of me. I feel ill never be used to this type of attention, but I enjoy it. Submitting to eating a few bites. I know if it was up to me, I wouldn't eat anything and would of just went to work. I eat half before my stomach turns and I shake my head.   
“Done?” He asks and I nod. “Okay sweetheart.” He whispers softly, right as there's a gentle knock on the door frame.   
“Sick, huh?” Glancing from Andys shoulder, there's William, dressed casually.   
“Yeah, seems so.” Andy sighs softly, his hold incredibly tight.   
“Shame.” William shakes his head, stepping in.   
“Yeah, I was about to put her back to bed. You don't have to do much, she'll probably sleep. Just, check her temp for me around ten, make sure she has another dose of meds, and I should be back around lunch time to check in.” Andy explains softly, my eyes already heavy. William nods and steps over, his hand brushing over my head slowly and frowning.   
“Taking her to a doctor?” He asks and Andy bites his lips.   
“If it gets any higher. Or if she says she feels too bad.” Andy says softly, carefully getting me back into bed. I have to smile as he tucks me in, shyly curling up.   
“Any rules?” William teases slightly.   
“Keep her in bed. Don't go in my closet. And keep your shirt on.” Andy manages with a straight face before a small grin cuts his lips. “Just make sure she's okay, you know what your doing.” He says easily. He looks down to me, gently leaning down to kiss my head, holding my face for a moment.   
“Be good, okay? I want you to nap for a bit, it'll help.” He whispers and I nod. He sends a last smile before standing, walking with William out to the living room. Pretty soon I'm asleep, feeling the effects of the medicine. 

Whimpering, I wake up panting. It's hot, too hot. Kicking the blanket back, I'm sweating so much. I sit up groggily, shivering a little.   
“Hey there, you okay?” William asks as I stand in the hall. I shake my head a little as he stands. “Okay sweetie, let's get you set up on the couch.” He coos softly, quickly helping me move. “You want me to get you something to drink?” He asks and I nod quietly. He smiles a little as he comes back, crouching down.   
“Got you some apple juice? Kay sweetie?” He asks and I nod.   
“Thank you.” I say quietly as he smiles.   
“Your welcome little one. You want me to turn on some tv?” He asks and I nod a little. “Yeah? What you wanna watch?” He asks, slowly getting up and sitting on the couch. I shrug a little as he chuckles. “How about some cartoons, alright?” He asks and I nod, curling up on the couch. He turns on some kids tv, and I take a small drink from the sippy cup. Its nice, happy with the quietness.  
It's still pretty early in the morning, and I yawn a little as the sun slowly shifts to noon. He should be by soon, and ill get to see him and hug him. I just want him right now, feeling needy, but not needy enough to go to William.   
The second the door opens in smiling, Andy's lips lifting a little as I sit up. I don't have a chance to get up, Andy scooping me up and holding me tightly to him.   
“Hey baby.” He coos quietly, rocking his body softly.   
“Hi daddy.” I whisper, and I feel him smile against my hair.   
“How are you?” He asks softly, and I shrug a little. “I know baby.” He says softly, sitting with my tucked in his hold. I smile some, happy having him surrounding me, his suit jacket wrapping me up and making me feel closer.   
“You drank anything else today?” He ask softly and nod quietly. “Good girl.” He hums easily, and I snuggle closer as his fingers work soft circles in my hair.   
“This is so cute, I may throw up.” Williams voice laughs, and I can feel Andy chuckle.   
“Yeah, your cleaning it up if you do.” He rolls his eyes. I smile a little, looking up at him, catching him looking at me. “Hey there.” His voice falls in pitch and volume instantly, his pale lips a gentle grin.   
“Hi.” I mumble as he just chuckles again, shifting me a bit closer.   
“You sound tired baby.” He says easily and I shake my head. “Oh?” He hums. Wrapping my arms around him sends my message, and he nods softly. “I know baby.” He coos. He lets me be held for another few moments, before sighing.   
“I need to get going baby.” He whispers as I frown, shaking my head. “Yes I do sweetheart.” He coos, kissing my head. Shaking my head, I keep my arms tightly around him.   
“You need help?” William asks, and Andy shakes his head.   
“No, I got it.” He sighs, rubbing my back. “When I get home, we can cuddle? Okay? Promise a million times, no matter what.” He whispers as I pout.   
“Want now.” I mumble as he nods.   
“I know, but how about you take a little nap? Time can go by a bit quicker.” He coos as I nod. “Good girl.” He praises, kissing me softly. I pull back and shake my head.   
“No sick.” I mumble as he laughs.   
“Baby, I think if I'm gonna get sick, it'll happen anyways. Give daddy a kiss.” He coos, and I blush, kissing him again as he grins a bit. “Good girl.” He smiles a last time, sliding me onto the couch. I smile as he wraps a throw blanket around me, tucking me in tightly in the couch. “I'll be back before you know it.” He promises as I nod.   
It's sad watching him go, and I stay curled on the couch as he does. I'm not technically tired, groggy maybe, but I don't want sleep.   
I end up watching mind numbing TV all day, June coming and laying on my chest during the day, keeping me warm during cold flashes, and overly hot during hot ones. I hate life and can’t wait to feel better. William was sweet, making sure I was drinking and okay, not talking as much as when I first met him, aware I just wasn’t in the mood for conversation.   
Although the day dragged on, I did find myself enjoying one of the shows we watched, something about bears. It was just amusing, especially in my time of unwellness. William seemed into it to, laughing when I would grin slightly. I felt miserable, absolutely. My whole body hurt, my throat hurt and I was tired, but the show at least offered some humor to us. Enough humor that I wasn’t aware when Andy had come home, only looking up as he chuckled at us.   
“Daddy.” I manage to mummer quietly, quickly being shushed as he sits on the edge of the couch, leaning over me and kissing my head.   
“Hey baby.” He mumbles, staying leaned over me. “How are you feeling?” He whispers softly.  
“Bad,” I mummer as he sighs.   
“Your still really warm.” He frowns. “Do you want to go to the doctor in the morning?” He asks, his frown deepening as I shake my head quickly.   
“I’ll be fine.” I mummer, trying to sit up a little.   
“No, no, stay down.” He coos gently, his hands gentle on my body. “Have you eaten today?”   
“Little missy wouldn’t even look at food, that fight is all yours.” William cuts in before I can, grabbing his stuff. Andy is obviously upset by that, sighing lowly.   
“Thanks for watching her.” Andy says softly, William nodding.   
“No issue my man, if you need me tomorrow let me know.” He says as Andy nods, waving him off. He sighs as he looks back at me.  
“I’m going to make some soup, okay? You stay here.” He says softly as I frown. “Don’t give me that look, you need something besides apple juice.” He says standing as I huff, defiantly pouting but not saying much. He pets a hand over my head again before I hear him in the kitchen, making god knows what.   
I feel bad thought, as if I should be there, caring for him. I know the whole point of this si for him to be caring of me, but I wish I was there to care for him. I feel as if I lack in that area. I should cook for him and do little things to make life easier, instead i’m stuck sick right here, or just don’t think about him enough. It makes me feel shitty, and is defiantly ruining my mood even more than being sick is. This whole day is just shitty, and it makes my stomach turn.   
At least, that’s what I thought it was. It was a second later I was sprinting and emptying the contents of this morning out of my stomach into the toilet. I could hear Andy call for me, but not much I could really do as I was throwing up. I could hear his sad sigh as he came in, pulling my hair back as I leaned against the bowl tiredly.   
“Your going to the doctor.” It's not a question or a offer, but a firm order. I don't even bother protesting or whining, my whole world spinning as he pets my hair back, being gentle.   
“Think your done?” He asks softly, kneeling beside me. I nod slightly, forcing myself to breathe and sit up, being pulled to Andy's chest warmly. “I got you, I promise.” He says gently, helping me up and to clean up. “Let's just get you to bed, okay?” He mummers and I nod, happy with that idea.   
I end up curled on his chest as he petted his hand through my hair, mumbling quietly to me about soft nothing's. I didn't hear half of it, passing out within a few moments, knowing I was warm and safe.


	24. Chapter 24

Sighing quietly, I have to force my eyes open as I continue to type out emails to clients for Andy. I'm still a little under the weather, Andy being beyond over protective and caring.   
We ended up at the doctor the next morning and found I had caught the bad end of a cold going around, and was sent on our way with some antibiotics. It took another day till he'd let me come back to work, and even then it took a lot of acting well and begging. Course, after being here for 30 minutes, I regretted it. I wanted to go home and curl in a tight ball and never face the sunlight again. But, I forced a calm look on my face, knowing the second Andy saw me not look well he'd force me home, and I want to work. I need to work. I feel useless when I'm not working.   
“You look like shit.” I barely glance up hearing Ashley, only giving a sniffle in response. “Jesus girl, what the hell are you doing here?” He asks as he walks over, sliding his butt on my desk like he does every day.   
“Working.” I mummer, using the sleeve of my sweater to wipe my face, my nose a huge annoyance.   
“You look like death.” He repeats, shaking his head.   
“And your annoying.” I huff as he rolls his eyes.   
“Seriously, how did Andy let you come to work?” He asks and I shrug.   
“Can't resist my pout.” I mummer, smirking as Ashley rolls his eyes.   
“Knew you had him whipped.” He laughs as I huff.   
“Uh huh, can I help you?” I sigh, wanting nothing more than to curl in a ball.   
“Yeah, go home.” He says as I pout.   
“Besides that?” I ask impatiently.   
“Let's see...go home.” He repeats as I roll my eyes.   
“Bye Ashley.” I say as he laughs, but doesn't move off my desk.   
“Seriously, you want me to get you some orange juice or anything?” He offers and I shake my head, nodding to the bag on the floor.   
“Made me bring orange juice and soup.” I say as he hums, glancing in and chuckling.   
“He think you'll spill it or something?” He asks as I snort a little.   
“Who knows.” I mummer, glancing at the pink sippy cup. I love him, but he's ridiculous sometimes.   
“Alright, well I'll show myself out then. You let me know if you need somethin.” He says as I nod, waving him off, glad he's gone. Sighing, I curl into my grey sweater a bit more, hating how slow the clock ticks.   
I've gotten through most of my emails when I hear footsteps, eyes glancing up right as Andy steps over, smiling as he presses his lips on my head. They linger, and I almost roll my eyes at him, so overprotective.   
“I hate how warm you are.” He mumbles as I sigh.   
“I know.” I mumble back.   
“How do you feel?” He asks softly, leaning on my desk and looking down at me.  
“I'm okay.” I say softly as he sighs.   
“Ash won't shut up about how sick you look.” He says as I roll my eyes.   
“He also won't stop bothering me every morning and making a mess of my desk.” I point out as Andy chuckles.   
“I know, I know. He does it to everyone of importance, loves bothering people.” He smiles as I roll my eyes.   
“He doesn't have to sit on my desk though.” I grumble as he laughs.  
“I'll tell him to stop, okay baby?” He asks and I nod, happy with that. “And, if you want to head home at any point today, that's okay, alright? I just want you feeling well.” He says softly as I nod softly. The idea of going home sounds really good, beyond good actually. I want nothing more than to curl up under some blankets with June, and just relax. But, I don't let my wants show themselves on my face, just sending a gentle smile his way.   
“I’ll be okay, promise.” I whisper softly as he nods, kissing my cheek gently as I roll my eyes a little, reaching up to peck his lips. “You got work to do boss man.” I whisper gently as he sighs, nodding as he slowly gets up.   
“I know doll. After this meeting it’ll be a slow day.” He says as I nod.   
“You go do what you do best.” I say as he smiles, sending a soft nod   
“Course.” He hums, before walking out. Sighing, I almost wish I said I want to go home. But, I suck it up, my fingers quickly running over keys to try and finish up emails.

Andy's pov. 

I hurry as I collect papers, our last group of guys having left happy enough. Rolling my eyes at the mess they made, my lips twitch in a half smile knowing Rachel would of glared at them before they left, assuring they took their empty coffee cups. Such a powerful girl, she has no idea just how much power she has over me. Ashley glances at me with a very knowing look, ignoring as I silently roll my eyes at him.  
“Dude, make her go home, I can feel myself getting sick.” He says as I snort on a chuckle, shaking my head.   
“Your fine Ashley, she’s been taking her meds and such.” I say, although, I can’t deny wanting to drag her out of here.   
“Seriously! I’ll drag both of you by your hair out of this damn building.” He says as I roll my eyes.   
“I’ll go check on her, but I doubt she’ll even let me mention her going home.” I say as he shakes his head.   
“Your so whipped.” He mummers. I don’t give him a response to that, leaving the conference room swiftly and heading to her desk. I pause at the door, smiling softly at the sight. It brings back memories, seeing her curled around her keyboard. I don’t think she’s asleep, but seems close to it, and I just have to chuckle.   
I’m quiet stepping in, running my hand over her hair gently, a soft groan moving her lips. Sighing softly, i crouch down, moving her hair away from her tired eyes, sending a gentle smile.   
“Hey doll.” I mummer softly. “Not feeling well?” I ask, sighing as she nods. “You wanna head home?” I ask as she nods again. I’m surprised, but don’t show it, kissing her head softly, she is warmer than she should be. “Okay, let's get you packed up.” I mummer, shutting her laptop down as she slowly sit up. I pause as she wraps her arms around me, easily curling around me. I carefully rub her back, humming softly.   
“Your being such a good girl, come on, let's get you home.” I mummer in her ear as she sighs. I smile as she slowly stands, keeping a hand on her to stabilize her, seeing the uneasy look in her eyes.   
“Your okay, I promise.” I mummer gently, supporting her against me once everything is shut down and set for the next day. I'm careful guiding her out of the office, sending a look to Ashley to help us out. He nods, hurrying to grab my case of files that I should finish today. I smile thankful to him, using a arm under her shoulders to keep her standing straight, hitting the first floor button. He sends me a look, an obvious one saying I should pick her up, but I ignore it. I refuse to make her uncomfortable.   
“Hey little doll, not feeling to well huh?” Ashleys voice is low and gentle, Rachel glancing his way briefly and nodding. She really must not be well to openly admit how she feels. “What did you have left to do today?” He asks her softly.   
“Schedule for next week.” She mummers as he nods.   
“I'll finish that up for you, you go home and get some rest, alright?” He asks as we reach the ground floor, and I smile as she nods quietly. I pull her a little close as we head out the building, Ashley helping me out with doors and handing me our stuff once I help guide her in the car.   
“Don't let her come back till she's better, understand me? I'll spank both of you if I see her in the office.” He warns lowly, poking my chest harshly as I nod. He sends a gentle look my way, before backing off. Sighing, I slide in the driver's seat, Rachel already curled up and asleep in the passenger side. Poor girl.   
I drive us home in silence, using the time to reflect, on ways I could be better for her. I feel like I need to be more stern with her, so stuff like this won't happen again. I don't ponder too much, ending up at the apartment soon enough. I just watch her for a moment, enjoying the moment of peace we have.   
She looks small, curled away from the window. Loose strands on wavy red hair fall on her face, and although she's a bit paler than normal she's still beautiful. I smile slightly, remembering how tired she was this morning, barely keeping her eyes open while she tried to do her hair and a touch of makeup, being stubborn and holding back yawns when she noticed me watching her.   
I sigh quietly, not happy about the idea of waking her. I really, really don't want to disturb her, almost in a trance at how beautifully peaceful she is. But then again, I don't want to ruin her trust, remembering just how scared she was when I tried to pick her up, and how she fought her brother when he picked her up. I force myself to take a breath, quietly shutting the car down and getting out. Stepping over to her side and opening her door, I'm more amazed than anything she's still knocked out.   
“Baby, babygirl, time to get up.” I whisper softly, smiling softly as she shakes her head at me. “Come on, we're gonna get you tucked in bed in a moment, just need to get inside first.” I mummer gently, sighing as she shakes her head. She surprises me though, turning over a little, eyes still half closed.   
“Carry me?” It's a soft and almost silent question, and my lips twitch slightly. She, she trusts me.  
“Whatever you want baby.” I mummer softly, gentle as I scoop her up, keeping her firmly grasped in my hold. I make sure she feels secure, although her arms wrap around me, they don't offer her much support. She's fairly out of it, and I just smile as I rock her a little.   
I force myself to walk us inside quickly, although I would stand there forever holding her.   
It’s a bit of a process getting us inside of the apartment, and I struggle to not trip over the cats as I bring her to our room. My lips twitch up slightly, amused as her cat, June, follows closely and jumps on the bed as I set her down.   
Knowing her work clothes can’t be the cleanest, or comfiest, I grab one of my shirts and sweats, careful as I help her change clothes, smiling as she leans into me.   
“Let's get some sleep, okay?” I mumble softly in her hair as she nods. Laying her down, I wrap around her tightly, hoping and praying I can cuddle the sickness out of her. I hate seeing her not feel well, and makes me want to care for her any way I can.   
“I love you.” Whispering in her hair, I smile as she shifts a bit, her lips brushing over my neck.   
“I love you too.”   
And, it was in these few moments I knew, i’d fight tooth and nail to make sure we outlasted time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed they had never said the L word, and whats a better time than when you feel like your dying?  
> I'm also very sick, and so is my dog, so, I can relate very well to Rachel right now. But I wanted to get a chapter out, so here we go.   
> Comments and votes remind me that I actually publish some of my stories! <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! <3   
> Just wrote this real quick cause I was inspired finally.

I hum, satisfied as I stretch out on the couch, June laid on my chest while Crow is curled by my feet. It'd been a long, but uneventful week, and I saw no better way to destress than to watch TV with the cats. Also, since Andy decided he wanted to go out with some friends for guys night out, TV was a perfect past time.  
It was sweet, the way he actually asked me how I felt about him going out for a drink. While I remembered my conversation with William, I wanted to see for myself how he'd act, and smiled and encouraged him to go. He looked almost too good, I almost didn't want him to go when he came out the bedroom in a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. I just had to bite my lip and tell myself i'll get him out of those clothes another time.  
It was even sweet when he sat on the couch pulling me snuggly on his lap, reminding me I was welcome to join him if I wanted, that I wouldn't be a bother as they were just going to a bar. I just smiled, shaking my head as I kiss his jaw gently.  
“I'll be fine, you need some guy time.” I sooth gently, his lips twitching in a easy smile.  
“I know, just reminding you.” He says as I nod. “Go to bed at 11 though, okay? I won't be home till later, but I want you to get some sleep.” He says softly and I nod. “And no wild parties.” He teases, poking my side playfully as I just laugh.  
“Oh I don’t know, June looks like she’s gonna get wasted tonight.” I grin as he rolls his eyes.  
“Dork.” He mummers as I nod.  
“But, i’m your dork.” I smile as his phone beeps, signalling for him to go.  
“Wish you were coming with me.” He mummers as he holds me to him a last time. I just smile softly, kissing his cheek.  
“It’ll be fine, I’ll be here when you get home.” I smile softly, kissing his cheek. “I love you, and tell Ashley if he lets you get hurt I’ll be at his front door tomorrow to beat him up.” I say as he laughs.  
“I’ll let him know doll, I love you.” He grins, his lips attacking mine for a moment before I push him back, knowing if we continue, I won’t let him go anywhere. “We’ll be finishing this.” He mummers, before letting me go back to my spot on the couch. He sends a almost boyish smile as he stands, winking.  
“Be good.” He says teasingly.  
“I can say the same to you.” I smirk, watching as he smiles and grabs his stuff, heading out.  
The second the door shuts, a heavy silence rests throughout the apartment. It’s not often me and Andy are apart, usually only for work if I think about it. He often brings me along when he go grocery shopping or runs any kind of errands. Not that I mind, he lights up my world easily. Without him, it feels very dark. The apartment lights don’t look as bright as they usually do, everything having a dull shadow to them.  
Sighing, I easily curl under a blanket with a bag of chips, letting June and Crow lay around me as I watched some movie I found on Netflix. What’s better than a horror movie when you're home alone? Probably a lot of things, even June looking at me as if this was a bad idea.  
“I’ll be fine Mama June, gonna go to bed after this.” I mummer, sharing a chip with her. Yup, already back to talking with my cat, next time I should go with Andy.  
And I knew this was a bad idea every time I jerked, eyes wide as I watched the massacre on screen. The dumb teenagers screaming and running, as I cowarded in my blanket, jerking so much June and Crow opted for laying on the loveseat away from me. The move sent deep chills through my body, and I didn’t realise just how much I hated the sounds of guns until I repeatedly heard them. Even as the movie started to come to an end, not even a happy end, I knew tonight would be long, there's no way I can go straight to bed after this, even if it rapidly approaching eleven. I’m tempted to call Andy, but shake my head, there's no way I can ruin his night out like that.  
“South park sound good June, Crow?” I ask the two cats as the credits roll, biting my lip as I switch to the channel running a marathon. “Few episodes, till i’m sleep.” I say softly, nodding assured at that. Sure, sure this will work.  
At some point in my episodes, I did start feeling better, less shaky. My June girl made her way to laying on my chest and I sighed softly, happy as I petted her fluffy black fur. Such a good cat. Such a sweet cat.  
I smile at the thought, curling up easily. Guess I can’t go to bed now, not supposed to move sleeping animals, right? And she’s very comfy where she is. I would hate to disturb her and make her upset, cause then she likely wouldn't come to bed with me. It's just better this way, especially since another episode is starting.  
I'm comfy, and happy with what my life has become. Sure, a lot changed in a short time, but I'm happy where I am. I'm no longer alone with just a cat, and phone calls from home every now and then. I have a wonderful person in my life, a good stable job, and of course my cat. I don't need much else. I even really enjoy our dynamic, while I know not typical ddlg that I'm sure he wants, it's still structured, and I feel protected by him, I adore him. I can't imagine spending too much time away from him, the thought is outrageous to me. Just spending part of the night away is proving to be torturous. I had no idea I was this attached to him.  
It'd be nice if he was here with me while we watched tv, I'm sure he'd make us watch something not rated r, or even the movie I watched earlier, but being with him sounds great period. Maybe we should have a movie night soon, we both could use some simple time together. It sounds heavenly, honestly.  
“This doesn't look like bed time.” My whole body jerks, turning quickly and facing the source of the voice, finding Andy arms crossed and standing behind the couch. “Or something a little girl should be watching.” He says, his voice firm as he stares me down. I open my mouth and close it a few times, unsure what to say to get me out of this. He shakes his head, stepping from behind me, silently turning the tv off and shooing June off my lap. He isn't drunk, doesn't even smell of it. His eyes are clear and he's definitely sober as he looks at me.  
“Stand up.” He instructs, his voice firm. I slowly get up, my face flushed as he grabs hold of my arm and twists it behind me sharply, ignoring my squeal. “March.” He says firmly, a sharp smack on my ass reinforcing that statement. He guides me into the bedroom, untwist in my arm slowly as he sits on my side of the bed, fingers guiding under my chin to make me look at him, our eyes level for the time being.  
“What's your safe word?” He asks, his voice smooth as he speaks.  
“Red.” I say softly as he nods.  
“Use it if you need, but I want you to understand, I thought you were a big enough girl to go to bed on time. Seems I'll need to call a babysitter next time you don't come out with me.” He scolds, and I can't help blushing, unable to move due to the grip on my chin, but I can't help squirming. “What were you doing, Rachel, that was so important you decided to stay up till one in the morning?” He asks. I try to bite my lip to think of a response, frowning as his thumb guides my lip from my teeth. Rude.  
“Nothing.” I mummer as he raises an eyebrow.  
“Nothing huh? What did you do while I was gone?” He asks, almost amused by me.  
“I...I watched a movie, then south park.” I mummer as he hums lightly.  
“What movie?” He asks, seeming genuinely curious. It's odd, since he's still requiring contact. I should of know he was just finding out just how naughty I was all night.  
“The Strangers.” I mumble as his eyes widen and his grip tightens.  
“Well, look at you, you really thought you were a big girl tonight hmm? Watching R rated stuff all night, that's not suitable for you at all.” He shakes his head at me, and, I find myself actually feeling guilty. “Now your going to be waking daddy up from nightmares cause of that movie, huh? And whatever you saw on that show. I should wash your mouth out just in case any of those dirty words you heard stuck.” He says firmly as my eyes widen. “But I think I will let you off with a warning, but if your mouth gets too naughty you can bet you will be seeing a bar of soap in there.” He hums, standing up and releasing his grip on my jaw. “You are being punished for staying up too late, and for watching such grown up things while I'm gone though. And I think we will use the paddle with you tonight.” He says, my eyes widening as he steps to his side of the room, pulling a dark piece of wood out of one of the drawers in the dresser.  
It's a impressive piece of wood, sleek and polished giving it a shine in the low light. It makes me gulp as he turns it in his hand a few times, showing its thickness, and how it's branded on one side, a simple cursive script writing Daddy clearly. I shiver a little as he smirks softly, watching my expression.  
“I won't use this side on you, yet. You weren't near naughty enough for a spanking with this side.” He soothes one fear i had as he steps in front of me, letting me clearly see it and know what I'm about to go through.  
“I want you bent over the bed, with your arms folded behind your back.” He instructs, and I nod slowly, taking a deep breath as I do as told. “Good girl, now I'm taking your pants off, but as long as you keep being my good girl I won't take your panties off.” He speaks smoothly, sliding my plaid pyjama pants down, exposing my ass as my toes dangle on the carpet. I don't jerk too much as he runs a cold hand over my ass, fingers digging in pale flesh for a moment.  
“Your getting ten smacks with my paddle. I want you to count after each one, understand me?” He asks.  
“Yes daddy.” I say softly, squirming already as he pats my ass firmly.  
“Good girl.” He says stepping back, and I have to take a breath. Oh lord.  
The first strike came in strong and heavy, and I couldn't help squealing loudly. It was much firmer than his hand could ever be, and strong enough I almost forgot that he expected me to count after each one. Oh Jesus.  
“One!” Gasping out quickly, I didn't expect the second one to come so quickly, my whole body jerking with it.  
“Two!” Jesus Christ, I will never doubt Andy having such a strong arm. Who would've thought, I mean, he is a tall and intimidating man, but I never thought he could pack such a smack. Sure, he's spanked me, but the paddle just reinforces the idea that he is a strong man.  
“Three!” I make myself gasp in right as it hits, although he keeps a good tempo between each smack, giving half a chance to take a breath and process that I will not sit well tomorrow. Thank god it's Sunday tomorrow. I've never been so thankful for a Sunday.  
“Four!” By the fourth one my body registers the hot pain I'm under, tears lining my eyes. But, another part of me is growing warm besides my ass, and maybe it's the pain, or the thought that Andy is seeing me so vulnerable, but either way, it is a bit confusing, and embarrassing, my face darkening to the colour my ass will surely be by the end of this.  
“Five!” I yelp, letting the tears drip down my cheeks. This is so, so painful. But at the same time, I know I deserve this, I did directly disobey Andy. He specifically told me to go to bed by eleven. Although, at the same time, there's a dark part that's just enjoying this too much, and I blush through tears, my own feelings so confusing.  
“Six!” The longer this goes on, the deeper the burn seems to go. I can definitely feel the warmth throughout my ass, and even spreading to my thighs although he hasn’t hit there, yet. I’m sure he will, he is very good at having clear coverage as he goes. I know this about him, he likes to be thorough, he likes enforcement.  
“Seven!” I wasn’t wrong, the next smack landing directly over my main sit spot and thigh, making me buck off the bed for a second, my hands squeezing my elbows helplessly while I wait for that last three smacks.  
“Eight!” My tears and blush are much heavier, my hips squirming anxiously, wishing for a little relief. I don’t know what Andy has planned after this, but there's part of me wishing for something more, something dirty.  
“Nine!” Whimpering in the mattress, I assume the hand on my lower back is to stop my squirming, my feet unable to truly keep still. I hope it didn’t annoy him into wanting to double my time, although i’m sure he would.  
“Last one, I want you to take it like a good girl and be still.” He instructs and I nod into the mattress, sniffling roughly as I take a deep breath.  
“Ten!” I whimper, having heard the harsh swoosh it made as he swung the paddle. He leaves me for a moment, his hand still on my back as he sets the paddle on the side table, the heavy wood being set down with a slight thud.  
He carefully sits beside me, guiding me to standing for a moment before i’m on his lap, carefully set with not too much pressure on my ass as he rubs my back gently, his lips pressing against my forehead softly as he hums a little.  
“What a good girl you were, good job counting baby.” He mummers in my hair as I sniffle. “A little squirmy girl though, was the paddle too much for you?” He asks as I blush, shaking my head. “Are you sure? I thought I would need to tie you down.” He says as I nod, curling easily into him.  
“I’m okay daddy.” I say softly as he just hums.  
“If you say so.” He mummers in my hair. “Why don’t I put some lotion on your little butt and we head to bed?” He asks as a blush forms on my face. I can tell its not much of an ask, since he's guiding me to lay back on the bed before I can answer. I blush as I put my face in my arms, drying my tears as he gets up. Also to hide my blush as I hear him grab lotion he likes to rub into my skin at times. Biting my lip as he slips my panties down, he says nothing, yet. I hiss as I feel gentle fingers run down my hot flesh, rubbing a cold cream in gently.  
“Yeah, I didn’t go hard on you at all.” I can hear him roll his eyes as he speaks, gently using more pressure as he massages the cream into me. I bite my lip as his fingers dip a bit lower, and I hear him chuckle lowly, his voice deep as he teases me slowly.  
“Someone may of enjoyed themselves.” He purrs softly, his fingers pressing into me as I yelp. From the burn to his cold fingers, it makes me shiver lowly as I feel his body lean over mine. “Oh little girl, what can I do with you?” He mummers, a moan only managing past my lips in response. He just chuckles as he slowly moves two fingers in and out of me, my back curving inwards, trying desperately to get more touch as I moan on the mattress.  
“My, little girl, do you think you deserve to come after staying up and being naughty?” He chuckles as I whimper.  
“Please daddy? Please?” I whimper, moaning as he uses his knuckle to massage me.  
“You did take your spanking like a very good girl, even if you won’t admit that it at least stung. But I’m not sure, this may encourage more bad behaviour from you.” He hums loosely as I whimper, squirming as his fingers slow. “And it’s so late, i’d hate for you to be up all night cause coming made you wake up more.” He taunts.  
“Daddy! Please, please please, I’ll be good! I promise!” I beg, my feet antsy as I try to get him to touch me more.  
“God, I love hearing you beg.” He mummers, a heavy hand setting on my back. “I guess you can come, but i'm expecting my good girl to come back and listen to me.” He says as I nod quickly.  
“Promise! Promise daddy!” I whimper, beyond happy as his fingers start working again, thrusting into me and massaging my clit, his other hand keeping me still.  
His hands are talented, I will never doubt that about Andy. From spanking me, to fucking me, to sketching in the evening, to even playing guitar when he thinks i’m not awake, this man has many talents with his hands that I will never doubt or deny. No other man will be as skilled as Andy to me it seems, as he leaves me moaning on our mattress, a wet and horny mess as I come with just his hands.  
Breathing heavily, he leans over me, kissing gently on my neck as I try to bring air back into my lungs that left as I moaned his name, tilting my head back for his lips as I feel him bite down as I run the course of my orgasam, moaning quietly as he sucks gently.  
“Mine. Your mine.” He growls softly in my ear as I nod.  
“Yours daddy, all yours.” I whisper as he hums, his fingers slowly leaving me as I cool down. I roll over as he moves away, licking and sucking his fingers with a wink that way that makes me blush. He just grins, shaking his head at me as he kicks his shoes off, his pants also being slide down a little carelessly. I watch, enticed by the show. He is a piece of art, even not sexually, he’s pure art.  
“What are you thinking about?” I blush as i’m pulled from my trance, eyes refocusing as he unbuttons his shirt.  
“You should sign up to be a nude model, for those art classes.” I mummer as he raises an eyebrow. He watches me for a moment, before chuckling softly.  
“Thank you, baby. But, I think you’d be too jealous, I know I would be if you signed up for that.” He says as I shrug. “But, if you wish to practice drawing me naked, I’d gladly pose for you.” He smirks as I blush, smiling at that.  
“I’ll consider it.” I hum as he smiles, sliding into bed beside me.  
“Good. Now, it’s way too late little one, get some sleep, okay?” He says softly as he pulls me so i’m laying on his chest some. Nod as I yawn, curling around him.  
“I love you daddy.” I whisper as he turns the lamp out.  
“I love you too baby.” He hums softly. “I enjoy spending time with you, your much cuter than Ashley.” He says as I giggle softly.  
“I better be.” I hum as he nods.  
“Of course baby, no one compares.” He mummers in my hair.  
“Good, cause i’ll fight Ashley if he seduces you.” I say as he chuckles.  
“Now, that's something I need to see.” He hums as he yawns, pulling me a bit tighter to him.  
“In the morning.” I promise loosely, my eyes starting to fair me as he hums softly in his throat, kissing my head a last time before I fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated in literally a month, I don't really have a good excuse. Writers block? I've spent a lot of time on The Dangers of Falling in Love and kind of neglected this story, so my apologies. Just not too sure where i'm going with it, I have a chapter or two planned, but that's about it.   
> Anyways, I hope some smut makes up for my disappearance, as always comments are always welcome, I love talking with y'all. If you have a scene you'd like to see, i'd love to write it. Hope you have a good day <3

Life is the best it’s probably ever been for me, in all complete honesty. I’m happy with my relationships, happy with my job, happy with my mental state. I feel stronger since I met Andy, more focused. I’ve gotten better at writing emails I feel, easily expressing the wants of the company and the needs we need to make. I’m good at what I do, I feel like. Andy is a great boss, his workers respect him, with partner in business is a close friend and he has great connections. He knows what he needs to do, and how to fix problems. He’s definitely better than my last boss, that’s for sure. But he is human, and all humans have a weakness at times.   
The whole office seemed to of shook when a door slammed. Everyone fell silent, I don’t think I heard any typing or even breaths. I knew where the sound came from, I think we all knew. That was Andy's office.  
He had a meeting today with a higher up, he was stressed about it this morning, having downed many cups of coffee before I was even awake. I’m not used to my Andy being stressed, he’s a very calm and collected person honestly. But, that echo, that was not calm and collected.  
I have no idea what to do. We keep our relationship very low at the office, many of my co workers fully unaware, I think only Ashley and two others even know I live with Andy, a few only know we see each other. It’s a good thing, I don’t want it distracting from our work, i’m very happy just working during the day and leaving our fun for later.   
I just make myself to take a breath, knowing that if Andy wants me he’ll call me, surely. Best just let him cool down first, and hope for the best, I hope. I just, am not sure how to comfort Andy, yet he’s so good at comforting me.   
But, as there's a knock on my door, I know i’ll have to woman up, Ashley stepping in, a distressed look on his face too. He’s a stressed mess as much as Andy it seems, his tie loosened some and his long hair a bit pulled.  
“Hey.” I greet shortly, expecting as he sits on my desk as he seems to love to do.  
“Hey doll face.” He nods shortly as I roll my eyes a little at the name. “Watch it doll, I don’t think any of us want attitude today.” He warns, his voice falling sharp as my eyes widen. He recoils back at himself too, shaking his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that.” He says softly, taking a breath.   
“I take it Andy is in a similar state.” I say as he bites his lip.   
“You could say.” He mummers. “But, he definitely needs you right now, okay?” He asks as I nod easily.   
“Of course.” I say softly, standing as he sends a small smile my way.   
“Your a good person Rachel.” He says, rolling his eyes as I wave him off. “Whatever, you’ve made Andy a much better person since you came into his life.” He says and I just shrug, not much in the mood.   
“Whatever you say Ashley.” I sigh, stepping out of my office to next door, gently tapping my fingers on the door. Normally I walk in after I knock, but not today. If he wants space, i’ll give space. I don’t want him bothering me at times, I can surely expect the same from him.   
“Come in.” His voice almost sounds lower, and it’s definitely more gruff at the moment. I take in a breath before I push the door open slowly, stepping in.   
He does look like a mess. A beautiful mess, but a mess. My beautiful mess. His dark blue tie is loosened and the top button of his shirt is undone as if he couldn’t breath. There are circles under his eyes, as he will probably crash from the coffee in a few moments. My poor Andy.   
“Rachel.” His voice is gentle, and his lips twitch a little in a smile. I watch him pat his lap gently, and while I’m hardly affectionate at the office, I let myself sink against him, leaning to him as his arms wrap around me. His face falls in the crook of my neck, and im gentle, my hands carefully wrapping around him and rubbing his neck gently, trailing my fingers down his back.   
“What’s going on?” I ask softly, after a long number of minutes of me comforting him. He doesn’t move from the hold he has on me, his fingers tensing along my sides, keeping me held in one place.   
“I don’t wish to speak about it.” His voice clinical, and it makes a ugly frown find my face. He never uses that tone with me, even in meetings.   
“Don’t talk to me like that.” Deciding my man is vulnerable, I try and take a little control over the situation, making my voice ordering and dominating as his often is.  
But I see stars, not having even a second to react as he pulls away and wraps a hand around my throat, eye blazing into mine as I shakily look up to him. He quickly has full control over everything, the room going eerily quiet. I can hear both of our heart beats almost, the tension building between us.   
“You will never take a tone like that again with me Rachel. I am your dominate, not the other way around, understand me?” He asks, his voice falling scarily deep. I feel myself gulp under his hand, eyes timidly watching him.   
“Y-yes sir.” I whisper out as he nods, slowly releasing me and pulling me tight against him, lips grazing over where he just held me.   
“Good girl.” He hums, lips gently connecting with the curve of my neck. “I need you to listen to me.” He mummers as his lips trail along in a gentle line. “Because if you don’t…” He whispers, lips moving up, “I will teach you your place.” His teeth sink in right after he says that, and I find myself gasping, squirming on his lap.   
The moments quickly speed up, Andy moving me so i’m sat on his desk and he stands, lips over powering mine as his hand hooks behind my neck, keeping me in place. I squirm uneasily, anticipation at what seems bound to come.   
He growls lowly in his throat, pressing himself closer to me as I trail my fingers along his body, both hands being trapped and pushed behind me. The hand that was behind my neck unhooks as he pulls back briefly, his hand sliding up my skirt, his body forcing my legs to spread as he starts to play with me.   
Whimpering, I squirm away a little, but he just follows. I should not be getting this excited this fast, we’re nearly in public! Someone could just open his office door! But I don’t think he cares, his fingers sliding past my lacy pantines, a long and agressive finger sliding into me as I whimper.   
“Andy!” Whimpering as I try to hold off being to noisy, I gasp as he quickly pulls away, grabbing my jaw tightly.   
“What’s my name?” I squirm under the direct attention of those cool blue eyes, hard as ice as he seems to look right through me.   
“Daddy.” I whisper out as he nods, forcing me to keep his gaze.   
“What’s your safe word?” He asks, the words sending a shudder down my body.   
“Red.” I whisper as he nods, pulling me close and kissing my lips gently.   
“Use them if it’s too much, because I fully intend to fuck you over my desk right now.” I never thought just listening to him speak could thrust me to the edge, nodding within his hold as he smirks. He releases my jaw, his hand slipping back under my skirt and I can hear his chuckle as he feel’s my anxious excitement. My heart is thundering in my chest, and my body seems to shake in time with it.  
“God your wet, you’ve thought of this before, me bending you over my desk and fucking the daylights out of you.” He grins at me. “My dirty little assistant.” He purrs, and yet again before I can blink, he’s using my arms he’s kept pinned behind me to twist me over, my cheek coming in contact with the dark stained oak on his desk. The hand not keeping me fully pinned over his desk slides my skirt up, and I can hear his purr of approval at the light pink lacy panties I wore.   
My excitement just grows as I hear his zipper slide down on his crisp suit pants, squirming anxiously at the thought of what's to come. I can’t believe i’m doing this. But I love it, I love that he has enough control over me to do this, and that I trust him enough that this will be okay. I love him.   
I whimper out as I feel him slide into me, the angle i’m bent at making me stretch out around him, making him feel so much bigger than he is. It’s not that he’s not big, I easily choke on him, it’s i’m generally used to his length, but feeling him like this has me feeling like it’s our first time again.   
“You going to have to be quiet baby, unless you want Ash poking his head in and seeing you all laid out on my desk.” Andy purrs as he moves inside me, and I whimper at the thought. Not that it’s not appealing, being caught in such a taboo act by his closet co worker, I don’t think i’m ready for it. It makes me tense up, and I find myself tightening around Andy who quickly is groaning, his hand tightening around my wrists that are keeping me firmly in place.   
His thrusts start going deeper and harder as I try to hold back my moans and begs for him to go faster, his thrusts slamming my hips into the hardwood, surely to leave marks to remember this day. I can hear his swears under his breath as I shift a bit, twisting so he has more access, unable to stop my moan as he hits a sensitive spot. He takes that as a more, slamming against me as I whimper loudly, my fingers tightening into fists as my toes curl.   
“Fuck baby, fuck.” He groans, the hand around my wrists tightening and pressing me harder against the dark wood, his hips slamming into me aggressively. His whole body seems to stutter as he comes, long and deep strokes pushing him deep within me and coating me with his hot come. I squirm against his as he growls under his breath, pressing into me as his body slows.   
I wasn’t ready as he pulled out of me, whining in my throat as I hear him chuckle. Feeling so suddenly empty and so close to finishing, it’s beyond frustrating.  
“I’m not done with you, don’t move.” He warns, his voice thick and smooth. Whatever he has planned, I’m excited for it.   
I hear him move, but I can’t see him. Huffing a little, he releases the grip on my wrists as I feel both his hands on my legs, and he forces both of them apart. Squirming, my hands are quickly gripping the edge of the desk as I feel his tongue run along my well used hole, gasping at the feel of his warm tongue. My hips buck as he slides it into me, swirling easily as I whine.   
He has me a panting mess with a few flicks of his tounge, and I nearly jump off the table as his thumb massages my clit, his deep chuckle brushing hot air against me as I wither away. Between his tongue and his sneaky thumb massaging my clit, I don’t last long, coming over his mouth as I try to bring air into my lungs, him just leaving me breathless.   
I’m helped up after a moment, his hands gentle as he dresses me, pulling my skirt down gently. He pulls me close with a gentle kiss to my lips, hands cupping my ass as I smile a bit in the kiss. He can make me feel as if there's a million butterflies within my body easily.   
“I love you.” He coos gently in my ear. “You did beautifully, I’m going to have to see you over my desk more often.” He grins as I blush, wrapping my arms around him.   
“I’ll be waiting for it.” I hum, carefully letting go from a brief embrace. “Hopefully you feel better, and will talk to me about what's going on.” While the sex was great and obviously therapeutic for whatever is bothering Andy, I can see this will be a stress that lasts for days. He seems surprised at my words, as I often let him tell me in his own time or just ignore it. He just nods mutely, stepping back as he grabs a tissue, carefully wiping down his desk as I watch him. There's quick tension in the room and I sigh, stepping away.  
“I’m getting coffee, your usual?” I ask and he nods silently. Frowning, I fix my hair in the reflection of one of his certificates before stepping in the near silent office, passing a confused Ashley who just watches me go. 

Andy's pov

Running a hand through my hair after Rachel left, I wipe the fingerprints and sweat off my desk. I’ve imagined fucking her senseless over my desk many of times, and now that it’s happened i’m over the moon, ticking it off my mental bucket list of things to do to her. She submits so beautifully, I love it. I love everything about her, which is why when Ashley steps in my heart breaks a bit.   
“I take it you didn’t tell her.” He says, and I frown a bit nodding. “It’s not that bad, we just need to take some careful steps, push stocks a bit forward, take full advantage over advertising and keep moving.” He says as I roll my eyes.  
“As if it’s that easy.” I mummer as he grins.   
“It is that easy, come on man, lighten up, a new area is upon us.” He hums as I roll my eyes.   
“If that's the case, i’m leaving a few days early to see my family this holiday.” I say as he shrugs.   
“Whatever you want, tell mom and pop I say hi.” He smiles, a almost sad smile.   
“You know your more than welcome to join us.” I say as he shrugs. “You know they consider you family.” I remind him as he nods.   
“I know, but I gotta support my local hooker this year, ya know?” He says as I chuckle, shaking my head sadly.   
“Keep saying stuff like that, I’ll kidnap you and force you on that damn plane.” I joke as he grins, the mood lightening a little.   
“Yes sir, of course.” He teases as I roll my eyes, leaning over my desk.   
“Yeah yeah, servent.” I tease right back as he grins, winking.   
“Knew I was more than some bitch to you.” He laughs as I shake my head.   
“Sure, whatever you say man.” I hum. I’m grateful for Ash, more than grateful. He is the business partner I need for this company, and stubborn best friend to keep me going. If only I could convince Rachel to do a small scene, definitely make our upcoming holiday interesting.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler if anything, sorry guys

“Come on baby, we gotta get going.” Andy mumbles, his warm hands gently rubbing my back as I grumble.  
“Too early…” I complain, not bothering to open my eyes as he chuckles slightly.  
“I know, I know, you can sleep in a bit.” He promises as I slowly get up, sighing lowely. He’s already dressed in fairly relaxed clothes, his hair a fluffy mess though. Chuckling lightly, I lean over and peck his chin gently, trying to rub sleep out of my eyes as I get up.  
We’re visiting Andy's family for Thanksgiving. It’s exciting, besides the fact i’m up at 4 am to catch our flight. This is not fun, at all. But I want to make Andy happy and spend some time with him, hopefully one on one. Although, his friend Ashley is joining us, since Ashley is like extended family apparently. It’s not I mind too much, it’s just, I can still feel the tension from the rope incident.  
Sighing, I just get dressed in some leggings and a sweatshirt, Mama June and Crow are staying here and being cared for by a neighbour, and I just smile at the sight of the two of them curled up at the end of our bed. Running my hand over Junes head, I mummer a soft see you later as I head to the living room where our suitcases already are. Andy's nursing off a cup of coffee, and I can’t help my smile seeing him, even this early in the morning he is a piece of art. I don’t even think Michelangelo could capture just how beautiful he is, sitting in the kitchen with a mug in his hands, sleep still persistent in his eyes.  
Smiling warmly, I step beside him, my lips meeting his neck affectionately as he hums, turning his head and kissing the top of mine. He smells of coffee and cologne, the scents mixing and working together making Andy warm and inviting.  
I stick close as we head out of the apartment, saying a last goodbye to the cats and taking our luggage. The streets are cool, fall air brushing past us as Andy waits for Ashleys car to show up. I smile as he wraps me under his arm, leaning against him as we wait.  
Soon enough though, Ashley is stopping by and I climb in the back with our luggage and nod for Andy to sit up front. I smile at the slight pout he gives me, but kisses my head before we separate. Sighing, I find myself curling up, as Ashley tries to bring up conversation, but it’s just too early.

 

“Baby, baby doll, time to get up.” Andy’s voice is what woke me from my accidental slumber, and I blush seeing i’m cuddling my bag.  
“Whoops.” I mummer as he chuckles, pecking me gently as he helps me out and we gather our bags.  
“You knocked out before we even got on the main road, it was super cute baby.” He smiles as I blush.  
“Yeah, I thought you were ignoring me or something till I heard your snore.” Ashley grins over at me as I roll my eyes.  
“Shud up, it early.” I complain as Andy shakes his head at me.  
“Says the girl who woke me up at the crack of dawn while we were at her parents to go do chores.” Andy teases as I shrug.  
“Was something to do that needed to be done.” I hum as he chuckles at me, shaking his head. I smile as we head into the airport and start walking through security and bag check and everything.  
We’re mostly quiet, Andy keeping me close and smiling as I yawn. I can tell that he will probably be close by during the majority of the trip, and I don’t mind too much. I playfully lean on him while we wait to board, and he just grins softly down to me, his lips resting on my head for a moment.  
The plane ride wasn’t terribly entertaining, I spent most of it cuddled against Andy as he spoke quietly with Ashley, the other part was boredly flipping through a magazine, none of the articles too interesting. But, it was something to do.  
Ohio was cold. I mean, duh, it was Ohio. But Andy instantly had this look on his face, seeming more than overjoyed to be back home. There was an anxious pep in his step as we hurried to get our bags, me and Ashley just chuckling as we watched him.  
“He loves coming home, his parents are good people.” Ashley mentions as Andy goes and finds his stuff. I glance over at him and nod softly, smiling.  
“Can’t wait to meet them.” I say as he hums.  
“They’ll like you, promise.” He says as I hum slightly nodding.  
“I hope so.” I mummer as Andy rejoins us we have all our stuff, heading out and hailing a taxi.  
Ohio is beautiful. The leaves are changing to warm colours of orange and red while the air is chilly. The sky is filled with clouds with hardly any sun shining through, but the leaves are still bright. Even though were just driving down some main roads, the town is beautiful. The red brick is new to me, and i’m amazed at the number of willing people outside in not too thick of coats. Course, as Andy laughed at me, telling me it wasn’t that cold, I was not convinced.  
The taxi pulled up to a beautiful house, two stories and painted white, standing out against the warm coloured leaves. The shutters were open and the house felt inviting as we stepped out the taxi. There were well trimmed shrubs and leaves covering the lawn that would need to be raked up soon it seemed. The stone path was hardly visible, but it was clear where it should be. We didn’t get to go very far up it before the door opens and a older women is stepping out and embracing Andy as he smiles and chuckles.  
“Ma, you left the door open, cats are gonna get out.” Andy laughs as the women pull away with a face splitting grin still on her face as she looks up at him.  
“It’s fine, they won’t go far.” She’s a kind looking women, warm even. She’s a blonde, and i’m curious where Andy gets his black hair from now. She has bright eyes, and they light up more and more as she reunites with her son. Her jaw is sharp like Andy's, but she’s still a inviting face, course that may be because I adore Andy's features. She laughs and smiles wider as she notices Ashley and me watching, shaking her head at her son.  
“I guess we should get you all in.” She says, smiling at us once more before helping us get gathered inside.  
“They here?” A man's voice that mimics Andy's calls out, and Andy’s and Ashley’s grin widens.  
“We’re here dad.” Andy chuckles, leading our small group into a living room where a man that is obviously Andy’s father sits. I smile quietly as I stay stepped back, letting Andy and Ashley reunite with their families. The two boys easily picking up chat with the two parents while I take in the house.  
You can tell a lot about a person by their house. Andy’s is always clean and crisp, in order, like him. Mine had little knick knacks laying around and certain corners were a mess, showing I can be organized, but didn’t always have a grip on it. Even my mother's house, it’s small and over run with picture frames of the family, and always has the warm smell of something cooking; it shows she is family oriented and homely.  
The Biersack's house was clean, almost on the edge of too clean. But a glance at the shelves shows knick knacks and family photos from a vacation, some candles scattered a bit. There’s plenty pictures of Andy, and I have to grin seeing one of him as a teenager with some kind of punk hair style and a guitar in hand. I guess he wasn’t lying. There’s some of other family members and memories, a wall almost dedicated to pictures. It’s sweet, giving an insight to where I am. I’m pulled away by a gentle nudge on my shin, instantly grinning seeing a large calico cat. I bend down and pet a hand over her head gently, smiling as she leans into my touch.  
“Oh, Ginger, looks like you have a new friend.” The woman coos as she looks over and I smile. She steps over, away from the boys who are settling and offers me her hand. “My name is Amy, i’ve heard so many good things about you.” She smiles as I blush.  
“Rachel.” I say softly. “Andy’s told me stories about his home, it’s so nice to meet you.” I smile with her as she beams.  
“He seems so much happier with you now in his life, his few calls home were so short and crisp, but it seems he’s warmed up these past few months.” She says as I smile softly.  
“He’s a wonderful man.” I smile at her, truly meaning the words I say as she just grins.  
“He is.” She hums softly, her grin widening as Andy's arm wraps around my waist, shaking his head playfully at us.  
“Gossip, huh? I know it’s hard to resist, but wait till i’m in the other room.” He teases as I giggle, smiling as he pulls me tighter against him.  
“Oh shush, why don’t you go on up to your room and drop your bags? We can all head out for lunch.” Amy says as Andy nods, nodding for me to follow him up stairs. 

 

I like Andy's family. They are happy, lovely people to be around. Even if it’s just his parents and Ashley, the smallness is nice. I’m told over thanksgiving we will go visit the rest of the family at Andy's grandparents house, but till then it’ll just be us and maybe some of Andy’s friends dropping by. But anyways, I like the Biersacks, they always have something nice to say and are just, happy people. I almost want to say they are too nice for this to be real, but I won’t jinx this, I want a nice holiday.  
“Your thinking.” Andy mentions as he pulls his nightshirt over his head. I hum slightly, leaning against his childhood bedroom walls as I check my emails from my phone. His room is nice, simple, but still shows parts of his childhood from the punk band posters scattered around and the dark blue walls. His bedding is simple and stark navy blue with lighter sheets under the comforter, and I can’t help but think Andy looks adorable against all the blue.  
I glance up as Andy slides in bed beside me, lips gentle as they kiss my temple and he looks at what i’m doing on his phone, chuckling softly at me.  
“I thought we were going to take a break from work over the holiday?” He mummers softly as I shrug.  
“Some emails needed to be answered.” I smile softly glancing up at him. He watches me for a moment, a almost long moment before settling.  
“What were you thinking about earlier?” He asks, settling around me easily. I hum a bit, shrugging.  
“About how nice your family is, how much you resemble them.” I say as he raises an eyebrow at me.  
“That’s the first time i’ve ever heard that.” He says truthfully, and my heart aches a little.  
“Your as kind as you mother, strong willed and determined like your father. In the small time I got to observe, those traits stood out the most.” I say softly, watching as he smiles widely.  
“Thank you, Rachel.” He says softly, kissing me softly. “I really love you, so so much.” He mummers against my ear as I smile.  
“As I love you.” I hum a little.  
“Good.” He hums. “Now, I do have something to ask.” He says smoothly, and now it’s my turn to raise an eyebrow to him. “How do you feel about trying something different?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing exciting is happening in my life, so nothing to complain about lol. The next chapter should pick up this ones slack, so I hope your having a great day!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun smut :) Hope you have a good day!

Sighing softly, I find myself pulling my skirt up a little higher than usual, the black fabric resting at almost mid thigh. I pull my red sweater over, humming pleased at what I see. It’s cute, sexy but modest. I pull my red hair up into a bun before I slide some flats onto my feet, grinning as I hear the shower turn off. I quickly trot out of Andy's bedroom and down stairs, wanting this to be a surprise.  
“Morning Mrs. Biersack.” I chirp to Amy who’s working on breakfast. She jumps a little, smiling as she sees me.  
“Morning Rachel.” She says softly. “You can call me Amy dear, I don’t mind.” She says as I nod.  
“Do you want help with breakfast?” I offer as she grins.  
“Sure, why don’t your slice up some fruit?” She asks nodding to the apples on the table. I nod softly, getting a knife and start working, cutting thin slices. I miss doing this every morning for Rudy, a soft smile slipping my lips remembering those early mornings when I was a kid.  
Two hands rest on my hip when i’m about half way done, and I quickly jump, twisting around to see a smirking Andy. He looks down at me with a glimmer in his eyes, that send a shudder down my spine. We’re both excited for tonight, and I may be teasing just a bit too much.  
“Careful with the knife babygirl.” He mummers in my ear and I nod softly. “And careful with that skirt, or I may just loosen you up over this counter.” He whispers as I blush, smirking softly.  
“I may of beat you to that.” I say, his eyes widening as he looks down at me.  
“Naughty naughty little minx.” He purrs, before kissing my head and backing away as Amy comes back in from the living room.  
“Your father still is not a morning person.” Amy laughs as Andy grins, chuckling softly.  
“Neither is Ashley, more his son than me.” Andy teases as a half asleep Ashley steps in. Ashley rolls his eyes at him, glancing silently at Andy who nods. His eyes then fall on me, much more awake as he takes in my body and how i’m dressed, a soft smirk resting on his lips.  
‘I think you just never sleep Andy.” Ashley chuckles, his eyes falling off of me and over to Amy. Andy looks down at me with a predatory smirk, before it’s dismissed and I finish making breakfast.  
Through breakfast, neither Andy or Ashley even looked at me, and I boredly ate my breakfast. Okay, maybe not boredly, Amy and Chris are interesting people to be around, and listening to them talk about Andy's childhood was amusing, especially as he rolled his eyes. Swear I saw him blushing at one point.  
Helping Amy clean up as the boys sat in the living room just felt nice, I enjoyed the small domestic moments. It seems these are when i’m happiest, besides my time with Andy. when we get to be alone and together. Those are nice, very nice.  
“Do you want to help me prep pies for tomorrow?” Amy asks and I nod quickly and dry my hands.  
“Of course, love cooking.” I hum as she smiles.  
“Too many girls these days are out of touch when it comes to cooking.” Amy hums as we start gathering stuff to make pies.  
“Unfortunately, same goes for some men.” I say as she giggles, nodding.  
“I spent the early days of our marriage teaching Chris how to cook, just incase I wasn’t around some day so he could support himself and his children.” She hums fondly, smiling at the thought.  
“Andy could use some skills.” I tease softly as she chuckles.  
“Yeah, he never really had much grace in the kitchen, but he would help with dishes.” She smiles, shaking her head. “Such a strong willed boy though, I came home many times to him trying to cook something. I’d always eat it and tell him where he could do better, and he did eventually get it so it was edible.” She chuckles as I laugh.  
“He is good at cleaning though.” I smile as she nods.  
“Very, almost too good.” She hums. We make small chatter about Andy's childhood before there's a knock on the door, and the door bursting open with a multitude of voices flowing in. Amy rolls her eyes at the sounds, and I peak my head out seeing three men embracing Andy and Ashley like they won the lottery. I can’t help my giggle as one of the men pick Andy up and he looks beyond ready to be set down. He sees me and blushes slightly, swatting at the man holding him till he’s put down.  
“Damn, you guys act like I’m jesus or something.” He grumbles as they all laugh.  
“Yeah, but you didn’t come back after three days, it feels like it’s been years.” One of them laugh as Andy rolls his eyes.  
“I was here a few months ago.” He shakes his head as one of the guys notice me.  
“It’s her fault huh? Keeping you all to herself in California!” One of the taller men tease, Andy chuckling as he nods me over.  
“Well, why would I want to see you losers when I got her?” Andy grins as he wraps an arm around my waist. I smile as he pecks my lips before glancing at the three new guys. “These are some of my friends, from my punk phase of life.” He chuckles as I giggle. “Right, Jinxx?” Andy taunts the shortest of the men who rolls his eyes.  
“Whatever you say, Sixx.” Andy's cheeks blaze but he pretends not to notice, pulling me a bit tighter.  
“CC, the best friend Andy ever had!” CC greets, his voice loud and excited as he offers me a hand to shake. I giggle as I shake his hand, smiling at the others who roll their eyes.  
“Jake, only normal one out of all of us.” He says as I laugh again.  
“Rude, but i’m Jeramy, but they call me Jinxx still.” He says as I smile, shaking his hand.  
“This is Rachel, shes a lot nicer than you guys.” Andy says as I blush.  
“She’s also got him whipped, like seriously. She works for us and she manages to come to work sick enough to start a apocalypse, and he can’t even send her home! I have to!” Ashley rants as I giggle, shrugging. “Don’t even get me started about how she controls him at the office.” Ashley rolls his eyes, CC smirking at that.  
“And here I thought you were the boss man.” He taunts as Andy rolls his eyes.  
“Well, unlike you guys, I know how to listen to a women. Maybe that's why my relationships last longer than yours.” Andy says as the guys ohh, and I have to shake my head at their childness. Getting on my toes, I kiss Andy's cheek and nod back to the kitchen, and he nods softly letting me escape back as they all talk.  
“Can you chop the pecans?” Amy asks after I wash my hands and I nod quickly, getting the nuts and my knife, chopping them into fine slices. I stay focused on it as I hear the boys laughing in the living room, smiling as they taunt Andy and each other. I don’t see Andy hang out with many people, i’m glad he’s doing this. I wonder if he feels the same, when he sees me speak to someone else. I will have to save that for a later thought though, as I quickly drop the knife I was using.  
“Shoot!” I yelp, my eyes wide seeing the slide on my finger. Course what startles me more is just how quick Andy was by my side, before Amy could even ask whats wrong.  
“Oh fuck, baby.” Andy says, his eyes wide as he takes my hand and grabs a towel. He holds pressure on it as Amy turns the stove off and steps over.  
“What happened?” She asks, eyes worried as she glances over.  
“Cut herself pretty good.” Andy answers before I can even open my mouth. His dominance is almost out of control, trying to take over the situation, even his mother steps back from it. “I’ll take her to wash up, see if it need stitches.” Andy says, before looking down at me and nodding for me to follow as he walks. I blush as I walk past the living room, feeling exactly like a little kid when they get hurt, Andy taking it too seriously almost.  
“Daddy,” I softly protest once we’re in the bathroom, “I’m fine, I promise.” I say softly as he looks down at me.  
“That was a lot of blood for being fine.” He rolls his eyes, startling me as he lifts me up to sit on the counter. I blush as he has full control of everything, turning and grabbing the first aid kit. He takes my hand and frowns slightly, dabbing at the slow flow of blood.  
“Doesn't look too deep.” He mummers to himself, grabbing some bandages and cream. “Im gonna run it under some water to clean it out, okay baby?” He asks softly, helping me off the counter as I nod. He's talking down to me, and I don't mind it, blushing as he does hand over hand and cleans the cut.  
“This is gonna hurt baby, but i know you can handle it.” He says softly, grabbing rubbing alcohol and pouring it over the cut as I hiss, jerking away. He shushes me softly, grabbing some cream and running it over the cut before bandaging it. He kisses my head softly as he pulls me into a hug, a hug I melt into and return. I kinda of can't wait to be home, so I can spend time alone with him i already miss it.  
“You gotta be careful baby.” He mummers softly as I nod against his chest. “I can't fuck you senseless if your hurt.” He says as I blush, pressing tighter against him as he chuckles. He holds me for another moment before pulling away and smiling down to me. “Can daddy get another kiss before we go?” He says, grinning as I blush. Getting on my toes, i give him a short peck as he laughs, before heading out of the bathroom back to the kitchen, my cheeks still red. 

 

I spend time with Amy, cooking and cleaning in the kitchen before spending some time curled close to Andy's side, his arm around me and resting on my thigh. His fingers play with the edge of my skirt, fidgeting with it softly and turning the fabric over in his hands. I can feel Ashley watching us, and something tells me this is Andy's true claim on me, making sure im his.  
Andy's friends are great company, the room is filled with laughs and teasing, inside jokes i don't understand but are amusing. They stay through lunch, and its the edge of the evening when they start to head out, my dear Andy the most relaxed he may ever be. I love it, my fingers running down the loose muscles in his back, a small smile twitching my lips. It's so nice seeing him calm and happy, something I feel just doesn't happen often in our lives.  
“Margaret wants us over for dinner Andy, do you want to come?” Amy asks as she pikes her head in the room after Andy bid farewell to his friends.  
“I'm actually feeling tired, CCs energy is exhaustion. I think we will stay back.” Andy says smoothly, and while he does seem tired, i know that's not it.  
“Oh, okay.” She says softly nodding. He looks over at me, eyes holding a light in them I know so well. I feel a purr in my throat build as I watch him move throughout the room, Ashley watching me as Andy speaks with his family.  
They head out soon enough though, and as the door clicks shut, a tense silence runs through the house. Andy looks over at me, eyes falling firm, as he looks me up and down.  
“Upstairs, I want you kneeling, little tease.” Andy orders, and im jerking up quickly, a excited shudder running through my body as I head up the stairs, feeling their eyes on my back.  
I'm almost too excited, my body shaking as I find myself kneeling besides Andy's bed, my hands resting on my thighs, and playing with my skirt quietly. Im left alone with my thoughts for a moment, anxious for what's to come. When Andy proposed this last night, I was unsure, but now I'm more than excited, unable to keep still at the thought. I can tell i’ve been watched all day, and will be paying for my little shows tonight.  
Footsteps break me from my train of thought, my breaths stilling as I hear them come up the stairs. The steps are paced and calmed, and I bit my lip as the door opens, Andy stepping in first, his eyes instantly finding me and smirking softly. Ashley follows, and I feel a soft shudder brush down my body. Oh god, this is happening. Andy notices my face quickly, his hand settling over my hair gently as he looks down at me.  
“If you want to back out or stop at anytime, tell me. I don’t want you uncomfortable. Your safeword is Red.” It’s a direct order from his lips, and I nod softly. He hums, pleased that I won’t be backing out yet at least.  
He puts a hand in my hair, encouraging me up quickly as he grips it tightly, blue eyes piercing into me. They aren’t the warm eyes Andy usually gives, but cold and determined. I gulp quietly under his gaze, as he smirks softly.  
“Strip, put on a little show for our guest, like you wanted to earlier in that little skirt.” He orders before dropping me, taking a deep breath as I stand straighter. “Look at him, not me.” He snaps, and my eyes quickly fall onto Ashley. Taking in another mouthful of air, my fingers grip my sweater, slowly pulling it up and exposing my stomach. My stomach is filled with ice as his eyes look over my body, and as my sweater is dropped to the ground, I feel almost too warm. I start sliding my skirt down, Ashleys stare unreadable as he watches my every movement. I can’t tell if he likes this or not. Taking a breath as my skirt now sits by my sweater, I start sliding my bra off, Ashleys eyes firmly on my chest the first second anything is free, and I can feel my face heat up. My hands shake in anticipation as I slide my underwear down, keeping my eyes on Ashley as he hums in approval. I undo my hair from it’s bun too, knowing that the two like it down. I stand there tensely as both men look over my body, I can feel Andy's eyes behind me as he watches.  
“Show him how well you can use your tongue.” Andy's voice breaks the air, and I take in a shaky breath as I step over to Ashley, sending one look back towards Andy whos sitting on the bed, still dressed but one hand is touching himself through his pants. His eyes are sharp as they catch me looking, and Ashley grabs my face forcing me to look back at him. He forces me down on my knees quickly, slamming onto the hardwood as I gasp.  
“Hurry up, little whore.” This isn’t the Ashley I know, his voice hard as he snaps at me. My eyes are wide as I quickly set my hand on his belt buckle. Undoing the leather, my breath shakes as I feel how erect Ashley is, his erection almost hitting me in the face as I get it free. My breath is stuck in my throat but I don’t have much time to stare, Ashleys hand twisting in my hair and forcing my mouth on him. Wrapping my lips around his head, i’m pleased as he moans in his throat, swirling my tongue around him as I slide down his length.  
I hum happily as I run my tongue over a thick vein, purring as I feel the man tremble under my work. Well, Andy wasn’t wrong, my tongue skills are pretty good it seems, if it makes this man tremble over me.  
“Enough.” Andy's voice is a groan, and I slowly pull off of Ashley with a light pop of my lips. I grin up at the man whose eyes seem amazed at just what I can do. “Come here.” Slowly rising on my feet, I see at some point during my show on Ashley, Andy undressed and was stroking himself slowly. He nods me over as I hear Ashleys clothes drop, grabbing my hips roughly. I gasp as he forces me on him, reverse cowgirl kinda and he leans back a little. His hands stay on my hips as he groans lowly, keeping me still for a moment.  
“She shouldn’t be too hard to loosen up.” Andy says, his voice gruff as he speaks to Ashley. My stomach is ice again, nervous as I feel Ashley step behind me. Okay, okay we’re going to do this. My hands grip onto Andy's arms, trying to stabilize myself as one of Ashleys fingers slide themselves behind me, slowly working me wider.  
“Rachel, your tense, loosen up or it’ll hurt.” Ashleys voice is sharp, and I take in a shuddering breath as he forces another finger back there. Considering Ashleys length, it’ll hurt anyways, as it hurts resting with Andy inside me as he stays still. “Good girl.” The praise helps as well, and I bite my lip as he removes his fingers, quickly pressing his tip against me. Sliding in, I clutch Andy tighter who smirks softly, his hips thrusting upwards as the two find their rhythm, moving in and out of me.  
“Fuck!” I can’t help my yelp as Ashley thrusts deeper into me, forcing Andy in at a new angle. I’m a moaning mess, my grip on Andy tightening as Ashley pulls my head back by my hair, teeth biting down on my exposed neck as I groan. The stimulation from multiple sides is so much, I feel used from the inside out. Whimpering as Andy growl’s lowly, pushing his hips deeper in me in a show of dominance over me, i’m riding him roughly as Ashley forces the pace to be quick. But fuck if i’m not a moaning mess, quivering as sweat and tears drip down my body.  
“Fuck, Rachel.” Andy's voice snarls lowly, his cock twitching inside me as his eyes find mine, Ashleys grip on my hair still tight. I feel a full shudder run down my spine at the words, whimpering in my throat as I stare in the eyes of a man I don’t know if I know.  
“God she’s tight.” Ashleys voice groans in my ear, pumping in and out of me mercilessly.  
“And she isn’t going to come any time soon.” The words make my stomach ice over all over again, eyes widening as I whimper looking at Andy. He’s smug though, chuckling at my fate.  
“Fuck, i’m going to come soon. Fucking tease, working me up so much.” Ashleys dirty words make more of a whine run through my throat, clenching my eyes shut to try and stop myself from feeling how he pounds harder into me and moans in his throat. I can feel him come, pumping it deeper into me in long stroke as I whimper, the hot load coating my insides as Andy chuckles, able to tell i’m struggling to hold myself together, tears dripping down my cheeks. I love this, almost too much, but fuck this is a lot at once.  
Andy's hands grab my hips again as Ashley removes himself, going god knows where. All i’m focused on is how Andy makes me ride him, the pace quick and ruthless as he gets himself off, spilling into me as I whimper and moan.  
Andy keeps full control of the situation, removing himself from me and flipping us so my back is on the bed, his face moving down my body as his tongue swirls around my clit. I whimper as my legs tense, squirming uneasily on the bed.  
“You can come baby, you're doing well.” Andy's voice is falling back softer before his mouth slides back over my hole, licking me out as a hand pets back sweaty hair. A glance up finds Ashley by my head, his hand running down my chest and massaging my breast as Andy eats me.  
It really did not take much to get me to come, crying out as they held me down, my limbs spazzing as I struggle to keep myself together, crying as Andy makes me ride out my orgasam. His lips move off of me slowly and I feel him sit beside me, gently pulling me up against his chest.  
I feel all sense has been royally fucked out of me, blindly pressing into him as I cry. I feel over sensitive, that's for sure, soaking up Andys gentle hand as things come back to normal.  
“Ashley, mind getting me a rag?” Andy asks, his voice soft and I hear Ashley leave, stepping out the room. “You did good baby, very very good.” His voice is soothing and I sink into it, sniffling as Ashley comes back. Ashleys hands it over to Andy who gently cleans my face off, the cool water on the rag heavenly.  
Andy forces me to lay down before cleaning himself off and talking quietly with Ashley, i’m exhausted though, curling up in the middle of the bed. Their voices are just mumbled in the back of my head, the only thing i’m aware of is when two bodies surround me in bed. It’s warm, and I smile slightly, feeling safe.


	29. Chapter 29

Waking up to warmth, I hum pleased as I snuggle a little closer. Opening my eyes I find Andys blue eyes watching me closely.  
“Morning.” His voice is a hoarse whisper, and I hum quietly back, not awake enough for words. His fingers gently brush over my hair, pushing back a few strands as he hums softly. It's a pleasing moment, a gentle one. I let my eyes shut, giving trust as I let him touch me. I crack an eye open hearing Ashley groan quietly, his body moving against my back.   
Andy sighs softly hearing it, gently kissing my head before sitting up. I guess Andy is not up for group cuddling.   
“You should go get cleaned up.” He mummers softly as I force my way up. “Or, join me for a shower.” His eyes twinkle with his own suggestion, and I can't help chuckling at him.   
“Like that idea.” I agree softly, my voice hoarse as I finally use it. He nods for me to follow him, and soon enough I'm out in the cold air and hurrying to the bathroom with Andy behind me.   
“Damn its cold.” I mutter as he laughs.   
“Baby, its not cold.” He says, turning the shower on as I roll my eyes.   
“It's very cold.” I grumble as he just laughs at me.   
“Okay, okay. Come on and get in the shower.” I didn't need to be told twice, my muscles relaxing as hot water poured over my back, humming pleased as Andy pulled me against his chest.   
It’s a soft moment, setting my head on his chest as we stood under the water. It’s what I needed after last night. I’m defiantly tired from it, but I don’t mind too much, glad that I pleased the two men. I just cross my fingers that nothing becomes awkward, but only time will tell me the answer to that I believe.   
It was quiet as we washed each other, grinning slightly as Andy bent down to let me wash his hair, pleased as I ran my fingers through the black strands. I like his hair, no matter how he wears it, but when its wet and scatters across his face, I feel he looks beautiful. And as his hands wash through my hair, I can’t help but grin softly, remembering the first night we spent together. He pulls me more against him, humming softly as he slowly rinses my hair out.   
“What's got you smiling?” He asks as we finish up and step out the shower, handing me a towel.   
“Just thinking.” I say as he raises an eyebrow, prompting me silently. “Our first night together.” I clarify, and he smiles as well.   
“What a night it was indeed.” He hums, quickly drying his hair off.   
Starting to feel the chill, i’m quick behind him, drying off and pulling on a pair of leggings and a flannel shirt that may of been stolen from Andy’s closet, along with a simple white shirt that is mine.   
Ashley isn’t in bed when we returned, and I find him downstairs dressed and nursing on a cup of coffee. He seems refreshed, well rested more so than normal. He sends a smile my way and I return it before making my way to the kitchen where Amy is working on dinner already. I mean, today is Thanksgiving, and while we are traveling to Andy’s Grandparents house, Amy insisted still on bringing some sides. I smile at her as I get myself a cup of coffee, trying to make sure i’m fully awake before even attempting to dress nice or help out in the kitchen, the cut on my hand reminding me that i’m a clutz.   
“Smells good already mom.” I don’t think either of us heard Andy, both jumping and chuckling seeing him dressed in just some jeans and a t shirt. “I was wondering where that shirt went.” He chuckles at me, kissing my head as he grabs a mug.   
“Careful son, once you let a girl take one thing they take your whole life.” Chris says as he walks past, Andy smirking softly   
“I think i’m okay with that.” He says looking down to me as I smile.   
“Good, cause this shirt is warm.” I say as he laughs, shaking his head at me.   
“I love you, you crazy girl.” He hums as I smile back.   
“I love you too dork.” 

***  
I really do love him, because under normal circumstances i’d never put on makeup or dress nicely for a holiday. But here I am, dressed in a pink sweater and black skirt, black leggings on under because holy fuck its cold, and the only pair of heels that don’t completely kill my feet. Andy was pleased though, spending too much time looking at me as he fastened the buttons on the black button up her brought. I must say, I approve. It’s the one from when he went to the club, and I didn’t follow. I’ve always wanted to take it off of him anyways.   
I ended up sat between him and Ashley on our way, and I could surely feel myself blushing, the memory of the night before a little too fresh, but neither said anything, speaking about the football game coming up tonight. I had little interest, since it was two teams I didn’t know, so I took a chance to check emails for work. I’d like to come back and not be too busy.   
“Hey!” So I was quick to protest as Andy took my phone, sliding it in his pocket, pleased with himself.   
“It’s a holiday baby, you can take a break from work.” He says as I pout, Ashley laughing at us. Even his parents are amused it seems. I just sigh, silently nodding.   
Soon enough we are pulling up to a cozy looking house. It’s obviously well lived in, and homy. Andy visibly perks up as he looks out the window, and I smile happy to myself as I watch him. I love those moments when he seems excited and shows such emotion.   
He has a tight grip on my hand as he drags me inside, keeping me firmly beside him as family greet them. I have zero clue who anyone is, but Andy is obviously looking for someone as he drags me around. Doesn’t take long though, Andy letting go of my hand as he finds whoever he’s looking for.  
“Joe!”  
“Andy!”   
It’s oddly amusing watching two grown men hug each other, laughing as they see the other. They both speak quietly to the other before Andy even glances back at me, nodding me over. I smile shyly as the man looks at me.   
“Damn dude, money and girls, rockstar life still.” The man chuckles as Andy rolls his eyes.   
“This is Rachel, Joe.” Andy introduces as I smile, extending a hand his way. Joe shakes it while observing me it seems, but I don’t mind too much. “This is my cousin, least, one of them. The one I was closest to.” Andy explains as I nod, smiling lightly.   
“Nice to meet you.” I smile softly, Joe returning it.   
Soon enough i’m being overwhelmed by the number of people i’m meeting, numerous aunts and uncles and cousins related to Andy wanting to talk to him and meet me. While it’s fine, I don’t mind, it does feel like too much, especially as some only seem interested in his money. I feel bad for him in that regard, it does seem terribly sad.   
His grandparents are nice people at least, smiling brightly the seconds they see Andy, the older woman slowly standing up to wrap her arms around Andy's waist as he bends some to embrace her.   
“Oh Andrew! You just get taller and taller!” She laughs with him, a boyish grin breaking his face.  
“Can’t help it grandma, it just happens.” He chuckles as she lightly smacks his arm.   
“I guess so, who knows how that happened though.” She chuckles lightly.  
“Grandma, this is Rachel.” He quick pulling me forward to meet the older woman, and I smile as she pulls me closer, looking me over.   
“Aren’t you a doll! George! I told you Andrew would find a sweet girl!” She smiles as I giggle, Andy chuckling himself.   
“Uh huh, she’s just the sweetest.” He coos as I just smile shyly. I’m pulled back against him as the older woman sits down again.   
At some point the men take over the living room, and i’m brought to the dining room with Amy and the rest of the girls and young children, being handed a glass of wine. Shit, Andy has my phone, I can’t ask if this is okay. I just take a tiny sip so I don’t seem rude as smells of turkey and side fill up the house.  
“Oh! Hello there!” There's a strange child pulling on my skirt, and by the look given to me from these strange woman I have little choice but to pick him up.   
“That’s Corey, he’s my third.” A women pipes up, I believe Andy's second cousin. I force a smile as he pulls on my hair, carefully trying to detach it.  
“He’s cute.” I force the compliment, mildly annoyed as he continues to pull on my hair.   
“Such a rascal.” She chuckles. “When do you and Andy plan to have kids?” And now I think I’m going to choke.   
“I don’t want kids.” And that when I think I murdered everyone in the room, Amy's eyes wide as she looks behind me. I can’t help looking behind me, suddenly feeling much smaller as I see Andy.   
He...He kind of looks disappointed. We never really have talked about kids, and it looks like I just fucked up. Biting my lip, he silently hands me my phone before walking away, and I want to swear as I hear him step out.   
Taking a breath, I set the child down as I slowly stand, biting my lip as I make my way outside of the house. I find him in a chair facing the road with a smoke between his lips, watching some boys playing in the snow.   
“Andy?” I whisper softly, getting a hum in response. Well, he’s speaking to me, that’s good. I slow step beside him, setting a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” I ask quietly as he nods.   
“I’m fine.” He mummers softly. “I was just not, ready or expecting those words.” He says as I frown.  
“We’ve just, never talked about it Andy, and honestly, I don’t think i’d be a good mother. I don’t want to be like my sister, making her husband do everything, and just watching shows all day. I want to work, and if I work I can’t care for a child and then, I’d have to give up my life for them, and give you up and I just, don’t want that.” I’m quickly panicking, Andy's eyes wide as he watches me spiral out of control.   
“Oh baby.” He sighs, pulling me down to his lap. He smells of smoke, intoxingly of smoke. “If you don’t want kids, it’s okay, I can manage. If it does happen though, I want you to know I would not let you turn into your sister, you could still work and would. And, you wouldn’t lose me, because I absolutely love you and adore everything about you.” He explains softly. “And besides, your my baby right now, and I don’t think I want to lose you anytime soon.” He smiles softly as I take in a breath, settling. “Now you really shouldn’t be out here without a jacket, your not used to this weather, and could sick.” He frowns, scolding softly as he puts out his smoke, lifting me up playfully for a moment as I laugh.   
“Your not wearing a jacket either.” I point out as he rolls his eyes, swatting my butt lightly.   
“Yeah yeah, but i’m used to this doll.” He says guiding me back inside.   
I feel mildly awkward at diner, sitting between Andy and Ashley, the women in the room glancing at me like i’m weird. But I keep up good conversation with those that talk to me, indulging and eating way too much. While I miss my family at the moment, these people can cook well. I got to spend the night smiling and laughing with people that one day may become my inlaws, and I made Andy happy, him smiling down at me as I chatted.   
I do love him, and I hope I make him happy. 

Andys pov

I chuckle as I hold Rachael against my chest, silently thanking Ashley for opening the door for me. Poor girl fell asleep on the way home, but i’m pleased with her, keeping her firm against my chest as I bring her back to my room.  
Setting her on the bed, I grab some clothes as she wakes up partly. Smiling softly, I bend kissing her head as I guide her to sit up.   
“Arms up doll.” I coos softly, working the pink sweater off and over her head, unclasping her bra and sliding one of my shirts she claimed as her own over her head. Carefully moving her so I can finish undressing her, I chuckle as she clings to me.   
“I’ll join you in a second doll, let me get changed.” I say softly as she hums, gently laying her back down. I smile as she’s too tired to fight me, switching to some sweatpants before sliding in bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her tightly. I love her, so so much.


	30. Chapter 30

Sighing quietly as I pack some files in a binder to work on at home, I have to bite my lip. I don't really want to work from home this weekend, but I do need to catch up.

We've been home two weeks from Andys family and Thanksgiving visit. I enjoyed myself, spending time with Andy and the people who raised him into the man I know today. It's was kind of, enlightening, seeing him in his roots and surrounded by people who truly seem to love him. I love seeing him smile.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen it in two weeks. As soon as we got home, he had to dive head first into an important deal, trying to work out a contract with a company and have things work in our favor. He's been so busy, working hours that aren't healthy for him. He brings me to work, but Ashley ends up driving me home, and Andy comes home at about seven or eight. Even then, he ends up in the small study he has, working late in the night.

I completely understand, this deal is important and is already opening doors for the company. I'm beyond proud of him for getting this and bringing the company up another step, more than proud even.

But I do miss him. It's hard entering the apartment alone, and going to bed alone. But I don't express it, he does not need to worry on top of all the stress he's under. So I accepted it, and I just hope he wraps this all up soon.

I'm about to leave my small office when I feel someone's stare, glancing up and instantly smiling seeing Andy leaning in the doorway. He looks tired as he has these past few days, his hair a ruffled mess and his tie is loose, but he has a soft look on his face, a gentle smile settling on his lips. I perk up seeing him, quickly gathering my things and hurrying to him.

"Ready to go?" He asks softly and I tilt my head.

"Ash isn't taking me home today?" I ask trying to double check. He chuckles softly, shaking his head.

"Nope, your all mine." He says as I smile wider. "Now, come on. I think we should have an us night." He says as I grin, liking the sound of that. What he has in mind, I don't know, but I don't mind. I'm happy as he walks beside me, carrying a case of things he will likely have to work on this weekend, but I plan to cherish these couple minutes we get together.

The drive home is quiet me is quiet, but his hand held mine the whole time. He seems peaceful, a loose smile even lifting his lips every now and then, assuming he thought of something amusing. I'm just over the moon to have him to myself for a few minutes, clutching his hand almost desperately as if he may just vanish.

He still holds my hand as he leads me to the apartment, his thumb running a circle over the knuckle as I smile quietly. Oh Andy, sweet sweet Andy, i'm glad he feels well. It's still quiet in the apartment, we have barely spoken for weeks, but I feel we have nothing to say. I don't mind, it's almost soothing, the quiet.

"How about we get into some comfier clothes? Then maybe order a pizza?" He suggests, and by the tone of his voice, I can tell he wants us to spend the night more settled in our dynamic. I smile softly, nodding. His grin lights up the room easily, being gentle as he guides me back to the guest room. He nods for me to stand as he opens a drawer in the dresser, shifting through it before pulling something out.

"May of gone shopping a month ago, and got you some new little clothes." He smiles lightly as I perk up a little. I can't help my giggle at the pink shirt proclaiming me a good girl in white letters, nodding approvingly. He smiles at my acceptance, his shoulders seeming to slowly come undone in the tension they've held.

"Arms up." He hums quietly, helping me out of my blue work shirt before unclasping my bra. It's a relief to be out of the constricting clothes, letting him slide the t shirt over my head before he's helping me out of my skirt and helping me slide into a soft pair of shorts. It's definitely comfy, and I press against him as he kisses the top of my head.

I can't help my giggle as I'm picked up by him, still clutching him tightly, but I trust him enough not to drop me. He grins at me as I don't panic to much, giggling again as he kisses my nose. He playfully turns us in a circle as I clutch him tighter, more amazed than anything he's held on this long.

"Why don't you do some colouring for me?" He asks softly and I nod quickly. "Good girl." He coos setting me down on the couch. I smile watching him grab the colouring book that hasn't been touched in ages, and a set of crayons. He sets them on the coffee table for me, humming softly.

"I'll be back in a moment." He says gently and I nod, finding myself sliding to the floor to be more level with the table. I hum quietly as I flip through the book, settling on a picture of two kittens.

I start colouring quietly as Andy comes back, returning in a pair of sweats and some old band shirt. He turns on the tv, setting it to some movie before sitting on the couch behind me. His knees set on either side of my shoulders, and I glance back as he smiles down at me.

"Just gonna put your hair up, okay baby?" He asks softly as i nod. He hums, gently bringing my hair out of the bun I had put it in this morning, carefully brushing through it. It's beyond calming, having to shut my eyes through the strokes, enjoying every time his fingers run through it.

It's a soft moment, something I deeply cherish as he parts my hair and does two braids, humming quietly as his fingers work the strands into place.

"I ever say how much I love you hair?" He asks me quietly.

"Nuh." I hum softly.

"We'll, I truly love it. Love redheads." He says as I smile, laughing quietly. "It's true!" He defends as I giggle more. "Though, i'd love you with any hair colour or style, but I love how it is." He hums, twisting a tie at the end of the strands.

"I like it when you gel your hair." I say softly, keeping my gaze down on the half coloured paper.

"You do?" He asks softly and I nod.

"And the one strand that falls in your eye, just won't stay back." I say as he chuckles softly, leaning down and kissing my head.

"I'll keep that in mind." He hums softly. "So if we got married, you'd want me to leave one strand astray?" He asks as I blush, shrugging quietly. "Well, when we get married, I think your hair would look gorgeous down, keeping the natural waves, but we tie back these two strands so you can't hide behind your hair, and put some little white flowers there." He explains softly as I blush, nodding. "Wouldn't need much make up either, some lipstick so you don't bite your lip, mascara so your pretty eyes look bigger." He hums as I smile.

"I'd want your earring in." I say quietly, looking back to see shock on his face.

"I never wear it though." He says as I nod.

"But the hole is still there." I explain quietly, deciding colouring just won't happen while we talk like this, standing to sit by him but being tugged to his lap, sitting sideways so my legs hang off.

"Would you wear earrings?" He asks, and I shrug quietly.

"Donno, most earrings make my ears itchy." I say softly as he nods.

"I like simple on you anyways." He shrugs as I nod quietly, curling around him. "How about I order some pizza for us now?" He suggest and I nod again, slowly sliding off his lap as he grabs his phone. I watch him frown at the screen, but is quickly shaking his head and dialing the number. I settle again in the couch as I hear soft mummers of his voice as he moves. He always walks as he talks on the phone, it's one of the cutest things I've seen him do. I love watching him anyways, it's more entertaining than any kind of tv.

He comes back soon, settling beside me and wrapping an arm around my body as I snuggle against him. I chuckle as he presses as pacifier against my lips, slowly taking it as I glance up at him. He smiles down at me, and I can't help returning it. His hand pets over my head softly, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry about the past few weeks, I didn't mean for everything to get so busy." He explains softly. "But, the deal is almost sealed. They just need to finish signing everything." He tells me as I nod, smiling happy. Things are going well, i'm glad he's happy. I can tell he is by how his fingers continuously rub soft circles, and his breaths softly rock his body. It's beautiful, and as I set my head on his chest, I feel more than safe.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda forgot to post new chapters here! Hope all is well!

Andy sends me a smile before we are parting way, him heading to his office as I find my way to mine. God, i’m tired as hell. I didn’t sleep well last night, I spent a lot of the night watching Andy sleep.   
There's no real reason I didn’t sleep. Me and Andy spent plenty of time together in our dynamic, I swear my back had never felt better. The cats were quiet. I wasn’t hungry. It was just one of those night. I can't fully explain it. Maybe I was just stuck in my head. Yeah, yeah let's say that.   
I just sigh as I start up my computer and listen to voicemails, taking note of meetings that Andy will need to handle soon, or those that wish to contact the man himself. Once my computer is booted up, I start working through my emails and making note of what to schedule and tell Andy. And despite my short time working, my eyes are more than heavy, and I just have to lean back, shut my eyes and moan quietly. Okay, I need coffee.   
Getting up in a more zombie than human state, I drag myself to the coffee machine, not paying much mind to those around me. I've never really been social to my co-workers, but its fine. I give a slight nod to the ones that acknowledge me as I fill up a white mug. I have to lean on the counter, I really should call today an early day, this can't be healthy. Course, pumping myself with caffeine isn't either.   
Yawning as I turn from the machine with my new drug, I find myself much more awake as the steaming liquid is knocked into me.   
“Shit!” Yelping, my eyes meet a womans brown eyes I haven't seen before, who looks just as panicked as I am as I pour half my drink down my shirt.   
“Oh my god im so sorry!” She says quickly as I pull my shirt away from me so I don't get any more burnt than I am.   
“Ra-Ms. Johnson!” And there's overprotective Andy, stepping in between me and the new girl as he grabs towels, pressing them in my hands as I wince. “Are you okay?” He asks as I nod, blushing under so many eyes. It definitely burns, and i'm sure it'll be nice and red by the time i get home. “What happened?” He asks me, and I bite my lip.   
“I accidentally bumped into her! Making her spill her coffee! I'm so, so sorry!” The new girl apologizes once again, Andy looking up from me and over at her, definitely not the nicest look on his face. And if we weren't at work, I'd smack him go that look.   
“Not a very good first impression Ms. Sadie, pouring coffee on my assistant.” He frowns at her, a scolding tone I know well. This time I do tap him, to go easier on her.   
“It's fine, it happens.” I say softly, Andy looking down at me sharply. He takes a breath before nodding.   
“Why don't you go home for a moment to change into clean clothes?” He doesn't really suggest it, already sliding his keys into my hand.   
“Want me to pick anything up for lunch while I'm out?” I ask as the new girl slowly backs away.   
“Yeah, why don't you pick up sandwiches from that shop? And maybe a sexy lacy bra?” He says with a grin as I blush.   
“Course Daddy.” I coo quietly as he smirks.   
“Thata girl.” He smiles, and I return it, before im grabbing my phone and slipping out the door, sighing. Well, there goes a nice baby blue shirt. I actually really liked this one. Oh well.   
I just sigh, sliding into Andy's car after hurrying out of the office, looking down at the ruined fabric, slowly pulling it up and wincing at the sight of my stomach. That's going to leave a mark… Small blisters gather around a very, very red large blob. It stands out against the almost paper white of my stomach, and I bite my lip. Andy will not be happy about this when he sees this. Pulling down my shirt, I just take a deep breath and pull out of the parking lot. I know he wants a lacy bra, but I can tell that it probably won’t happen. 

 

Andys pov. 

“So, is our new girl a psychopath?” Ashley asks me as he strolls into my office. I roll my eyes with a sigh, looking up from my computer as he slides into a chair.   
“No, she’s part of publicity and marketing.” I state as he rolls his eyes at me, propping his feet on my desk.   
“I meant, she definitely didn't show much empathy once Rachel looked away from her.” He says as I nod.   
“You saw it too?” I ask, moving back from my computer as he nods. “I don’t like her. She gives off a bad feeling.” I say as he hums.   
“Yeah, the way she was looking at Rachel, she may not be mine, but I definitely did not like what just happened.” He says as I chuckle softly.   
“I give you right to be protective of her man, just don’t be stealing her away.” I tease as he laughs.   
“She’s way too submissive, I need some spunk in my life.” He chuckles as I roll my eyes.   
“She’s perfect.” I defend as he nods.   
“For you. All for you.” He hums easily. “I’m gonna keep an eye on that new girl though, just in case.” He says as I nod.   
“Please do.” I nod, before glancing back at the computer. “Now, I have some work to finish up, go.” I point him away as he laughs.   
“Yes great master!” He laughs dramatically before leaving. I just sigh, slouching in my chair for a moment. I hope Rachel is okay. 

Rachels pov

I’m much meeker as I make my way back in the office, a brown bag of sub sandwiches for lunch and my sweater tight around me. The damage was bad, but manageable. I’ve had worse in my life, some cream and a little ice and it’ll heal. Course, I know my little overprotective boss will throw a hissy fit, but he can deal. At least i’m much more awake.   
Hurrying toward my office, I kind of want some more time alone, but I guess God has other plans. Maybe if I believed in him a bit more he’d be nicer.   
“Hey, are you okay?” The girl who bumped into me stops me, and I just force myself to be nice. It’s hard being new in the office, surely.   
“Yeah, yeah i’m fine.” I promise, sending her reassuring smile. She just bites her lip, glancing down for a second as the blonde hair that frames her face hides whatever she’s feeling.   
“I’m Abigail, or Abby, I prefer Abby.” She introduces, and I relax a little.   
“Rachel, I take it your new to the job?” I ask and she nods.   
“Yeah, I uh, interned down stairs but I was wanted up here.” She says softly and I hum slightly.   
“I heard we needed some new ideas up here, i’m sure we’ll see some great designs.” I assure, making her smile brightly.   
“Thank you,” She nods before looking back at me. “Would you want to get drinks some time? Try and make up for ruining your shirt.” She offers and I raise an eyebrow at the offer. First time a co-worker has even acknowledged doing something out of the office with me.   
“Uh, sure, sounds nice.” I accept a little hesitant, but she seems excited. “I need to get back to work though, so we can discuss when later.” I say as she nods.   
Quickly escaping back in my office, I’m thankful for the quiet moment. And it really is just a moment, since soon after there's a knock and Ashley comes strolling in as he does every morning.   
“Yes Ashley?” I ask, sighing loudly. Is this how my mother felt? Always being bothered?  
“Hey doll, you doing okay?” He asks, sitting on the part on my desk I permanently keep cleared.  
“Yeah, all good.” I promise, rebooting my computer to actually do my job.   
“Sure? That looked painful earlier.” He asks again.   
“I’ve had much worse Ash, it’ll be okay.” I nod, frowning as he grabs my chin to look at him. Really guys, can I have time alone?   
“I just want to make sure your okay, alright? If she does anything else to you, you need to let me know.” He says seriously, way to seriously for Ashley.   
“Ash, it was a little mistake. I highly doubt she purposely tried to bump into me or whatever.” I say as he sighs, letting go of my face.  
“Whatever you say doll.” He mummers. “Anyways, I was thinking of doing a get together soon. Have some beers, watch a movie and eat something, maybe bring this little play thing i’ve been seeing.” By the wink I know he’s offering much more, and I just chuckle.   
“I’ll see about that.” I hum as he grins.   
“You know it’d be a blast.” He smirks.   
“Yeah, in my face.” I huff as he laughs.   
“Hopefully so doll.” He just chuckles as he gets up. “You get to work so we can do that.” He says as he walks out, and I just shake my head at the odd man. What a life.


	32. Chapter 32

“You know, you don’t have to come with.” I say as I apply concealer on my face as  
Andy rolls his eyes, running gel through his hair. It’s less than he normally wears, and leaves his hair shaggy. I love it.  
“Course I do, you never go out, I have to be there to fend off guys and to swing you around the dance floor.” He says as I grin.  
“I doubt any guys are going to try and take me.” I chuckle as he grins.  
“Babe, have you seen your ass in those pants? It’s amazing.” He says as I laugh, looking up at it him.  
“I take you like what i’m wearing.” I smirk as he grins, nodding. I’m in a pair of black skinny jeans and a nice tank top, nothing too crazy, but it is nice. He’s in a almost matching outfit, black jeans and a white shirt, his leather jacket waiting on the couch. My little greaser.  
“Of course I do, and I think it will look great on the ground.” He says as I snort on my own laugh.  
“Yeah yeah, course.” I hum, my breath hitching as he pulls me against him, and I can surely tell what he likes.  
“It will, little tease.” He purrs in my ear as I blush.  
Unfortunately my phone beeps, and he sighs as he lets me go so I can glance at it.  
“She texts too much.” Andy grumbles as I roll my eyes. He isn’t wrong, since i’ve given Abby my number a few days ago, she has me constantly checking my phone since she texts like every hour. I’m not very addicted to my phone, and Andy quickly noticed when I spent more time on it, and since she also night texts, and Andy is growing more annoyed, my phone rests on his bedside table. It’s mildly annoying, the whole situation, but I deal with it. Besides, I will never tell him, but I enjoy the control he takes over me when he literally takes my phone from my hands.  
“She says she’s almost at the bar.” I mention as he sighs, nodding.  
“Almost ready?” He asks me and I nod, pushing my hair back. I don’t want much makeup, concealer was just to hide just how many freckles ruin my face.  
“Yeah, come on, lets go before she blows up my phone.” I say as he nods grabbing his keys and his jacket.  
“You can always put her on silent.” He reminds me for probably the 20th time.  
“I know, but it’s rude.” I remind him as he heads out and to the elevator, taking my hand and keeping me close.  
“No, what’s rude is how she constantly spam texts you.” He sighs.  
“She’s probably trying to make friends. I’m sure she doesn’t have many.” I say as he rolls his eyes.  
“You don’t have a million friends but you don’t spam text.” He points out.  
“Okay, okay. Just be nice okay?” I ask as he nods.  
“I will, i’ll let you girls talk and whatever you want to do.” He says as I smile.  
“Thank you.” I coo as we get in his car.  
“You don’t have to thank me, I’m glad your at least starting to make friends with some more people, even if they are annoying.” He says as I chuckle.  
“Yeah, there is a price to pay unfortunately.” I hum, smiling as his hand rests on my thigh, and I curl mine around his. He has such nice hands, I could watch them all day without ever being bored. I just love the power they hold, and how elegant they seem. It’s a weird obsession of mine.  
The drive should be shorter than it is, but L.A traffic is unforgiving, and it results in my phone buzzing numerous times. I really wonder if i’m the only person she has to text, it feels like it.  
“She’s not going to get very far in any career if she communicates like this.” Andy grumbles as he parks, and all I can do is send a apologetic smile. He just takes a breath looking at me, before nodding and sending a soft smile back. “Don’t drink too much, okay? I’ll carry you out if I have too, but you won’t be happy.” He teases as I laugh.  
“You know, tempting.” I hum, before i’m sliding out of his car. I can hear him laugh as he follows my actions, joining my side tightly as my phone buzzes one more time. Jesus.  
Walking into the bar while holding Andy's hand is as normal as ever, but the way Abby looks at me when she sees Andy with me is, odd. It makes me feel uneasy, and Andy picks up on it quickly, squeezing my hand assuringly as we walk over to her table by the bar. It’s just some little tucked in the corner bar, but there's enough room for dancers.  
“Hey! There you are!” She smiles widely, a smile growing on her face as she stands and pulls me in a hug.  
“Oh! Hi!” I have to force a laugh so I don’t say something else, awkwardly hugging back as Andy watches half amused by this.  
“How have you been? It’s getting cooler outside, you aren’t cold are you?” She asks, talking almost like we’re old friends as we sit at the table. She doesn’t acknowledge Andy, but it seems he doesn’t mind at all, sitting quietly.  
“It’s much colder back home.” I smile slightly as she laughs.  
“Isn’t that the truth? I’m from Minnesota, we’re already buried under snow!” She giggles, her personality seeming much more bold away from the office. Course, that's clear in her texts that she is different outside the office. Course, I think we all are.  
“Oh? What made you move to Cali?” I think my tactic is to keep her talking so I don’t have to talk much, cause I can listen easily.  
“Oh, there's just so many more work options and a chance to work creatively to! I love the art around here!” She says as I smile softly.  
“I’m going to get a drink, want anything?” Andy asks us both, but telling by Abbys mostly full martini glass, she’s fine.  
“Um, Crown and Coke.” I tell him as he nods, stepping away. That's when maybe the most serious i’ve seen Abby look as she glances back at me.  
“So, are you two dating?” She asks and I nod. “Really? How long? You guys aren’t affectionate at work, at all.” She mentions as I laugh slightly.  
“Well, I don’t like making us public in the office. We’ve been together about five or six months though.” I say as she nods.  
“You guys spend a lot of time together?” She seems too interested in this, but i’ll let her ask.  
“Oh, we live together. Something happened at my apartment, so we moved in quicker.” I say as her eyes widen.  
“What happened? Are you okay?” She asks and I nod.  
“Yeah, i’m fine. It was just, a little incident but I didn’t feel safe there anymore.” I vaguely explain as she nods, obviously not satisfied with that answer but Andy comes back and it seems she wants to talk of something else. I think i’m more thankful I can hide behind my drink now.  
“So, you guys go to any shows?” She asks, and Andy seems happy to answer this, and I let them talk as I people watch. There's an, interesting crowd. Some boys that look like their from a frat house and older men sharing beers. Some girls obviously trying to go home with someone, and some people out dancing. It’s nothing crazy like a club, but a very snug bar. I’d come again if tonight goes well, at the very least.  
“What about you Rachel? Ever been wine tasting?” Abby asks me pulling me out of my trance watching people.  
“Oh, um no, not a huge wine person.” I answer as she nods.  
“You don’t seem like a wine person.” She shrugs as Andy perks up hearing something.  
“Excuse me, i’d like to have this dance?” He asks as he stands, and I can’t help giggling at the songs.  
“Give us a minute.” I smile to Abby as he takes my hand and is almost too excited to pull me away right as the chorus hits.  
“In the midnight hour she cried, more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried, more, more, more”  
I can’t contain my laugh as he mouths the words and pulls me against him. Andy, while long and lanky is a good dancer, and I love when he has me two step with him and playfully twists me. He even makes it fun by mouthing the words with the song, playfully dipping me.  
And as the song slows down, I can’t help looking up at Andy and feeling like we are alone here together, the lyrics feeling to close for comfort. But, I can feel Andy's feelings, even as he slows his steps and we just share this moment together. God, he is everything.  
“I walked the ward with you, babe  
A thousand miles with you  
I dried your tears of pain, babe  
A million times for you

I'd sell my soul for you babe  
For money to burn with you  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me.”

The song comes to an end shortly after, and I grin as Andy pecks my lips and we move back to the table Abby should be at, but with a quick search, it seems she's flirting a guy up at the bar. I glance at Andy as he shrugs and we both sit down.  
“Better she bother him than you.” He says as I roll my eyes.  
“She’s just over friendly.” I huff as he hums.  
“Sure, sure. How long do you want to stay?” He asks and I shrug a bit. I definitely feel a bit tired, but we should stay for Abby.  
“Bit longer, if she abandons us though...we can go.” I say as the boy seems to be eating up the attention. Andy chuckles and nods.  
“Whenever we go, these pants are going across the room.” He grins as I blush as his hand runs over my thigh.  
“Course Daddy.”


End file.
